


Curse's Blessings

by cafrye017



Series: The Uchiha Coven [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Pixies, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafrye017/pseuds/cafrye017
Summary: Sasuke closed his eyes at the memory while falling through the air before landing on the canyon floor, “We are the ones that live in death, the blood-drinkers, the night walkers, vampires, the eternal punishment to that selfish goddess by drinking of her children. We are Sheol.”***Naruto let one a rough breath out through his nose as his eyes continued to glow but only lightly, “We are the ones that bless the curse, the death-eaters, the day walkers, vampires, the everlasting godsend for the ones selfishly slaughtered by the goddess. We are Zoe.”*This is the prequel to Prognostication.





	1. Sheol

Humans have many names for it, the end of life. Things like death, thanatos, morte, and muetre and yet no term really captures what it is. Some even try to make it sound positive by saying, “it takes away their pain” or “the afterlife is a better place”, but no one can be sure. The only people who really have any inkling what that time of existence feels like are those who have gone through it and lived. While there are a few that spent a few minutes within death’s dance while others tried to break them free, their stories of the experience weren’t true death. They had only experienced but a vapor of its breath.

Sasuke, as he watched the festival celebrating a good harvest while people begged their gods for blessings to continue flowing through the winter, knew what strength death truly gives an individual when they rightfully survive it. Those humans below had no idea and, if they were actually blessed, never would. It came with consequences such an immortality which could be lonely. There was also the problem with what one started to crave.

The raven, standing within the branches of one of the large trees lining the town square, was grateful he didn’t need to worry about being alone. His older brother was as damned as he was and never left him long. They were only currently separated because Sasuke was hunting and taking a meal from a festival was never hard. Too many of the humans among the dancing, drinking, and debauchery were too distracted to notice an unknown male gliding through them. They wouldn’t become aware someone had disappeared between the very buildings they erected as protection, to be drained of their life, until late the next day. 

Luck was on Sasuke’s side tonight as two young women decided to fight for his affections following him into the shadows. They were too drunk to care what was happening, and when he drained the one with red hair, the other only laughed. As the first fell lifeless to the ground, the second admonished her for not being able to hold her liquor. The blond had been just as easy a meal and soon the bodies were thrown into the woods as offerings to his fellow predators that lived within. Sasuke sneered in disgust at the corpses, humans were such fragile, stupid things.

The pale skinned killer was leaping through the trees within moments until he was well away from the town. Launching himself into the air, his dark wings spread and caught the wind easily. The night air was crisp as it worked its way through his sleek feathers and the moonlit night only held a few wisps of clouds. He lazily made his way to the jagged cliff faces of the canyon that stopped the advance of humans. 

As he neared his home he quickly lowered to the ground. Running, his wings folded to disappear the same way they came before, he threw himself over the deadly edge into a freefall. Steep drops may be too much for those weaklings to conquer but his kind did not have that problem. With eyes closed and arms spread wide, he let the air whip by him and lick as his skin and clothing. After the time he had grown to know intimately passed, his eyes opened, red and swirling, as his wings sprang back into existence. With one strong down stroke, he stopped the fall and landed safely on the canyon floor.

Itachi crept out of a hiding place along the bottom, his crimson eyes glowing and a wicked grin across his face. His sharpened, extended canine teeth gleamed in the moonlight. Sasuke was ready when his older brother came at him like a bat out of hell. Their idea of rough housing was far from tame. Unholy sounds left their mouths as claws and canines tried to make contact. It was a whirlwind of dodged, deadly blows and manic laughter mixed into the feral vocals. It ended with Sasuke pinned to the rocky ground and snarling.

“Little brother, you have gotten better and the meal has improved your strength but you still have much more to learn,” Itachi’s sleek voice commented as he waited for the other beneath him to calm.

A pale fist slamming into the ground below him showed Sasuke’s undying frustration, “It’s only because you were lucky enough for a steady and magical source of nourishment to find you, that happens to also be willing endure your obnoxiousness.”

Sasuke’s red eyes observed Itachi moving his long, black hair over his shoulder as he leaned back with a smirk, his almond-shaped, scarlet eyes fully amused on his perfectly sculpted, smooth face. The younger of the two hated how haughty his older sibling could be. The man’s pride was fed everyday by a long-haired blonde night in and night out. There was no way to knock him down a few pegs with his earth nymph of a partner around.

“Someday, Sasuke, you will find someone who can put up with you too.”

“I doubt it. The only reason Deidara adores you is because he thinks you are a deadly work of art.”

“I don’t think, I know, hm” a third voice replied within the walls of a canyon.

A blonde man approached, his golden hair tied up high on his head with some cascading over one side of his face only allowing one light blue eye to be seen. He wasn’t bothered with having two blood-sucking predators so close to him. Then again, he could order part of the cliff face to fall and bury them, so he wasn’t exactly weak prey. Actually, and most likely, the ground below them would burst up before creating a sinkhole to swallow them up for his entertainment.

Sasuke rolled he eyes as they faded to their silvery black, “Of course, and I am but a substandard replica.” 

“Well, look at you, hm. You won’t grow your hair out, you face holds no wisdom, and you’re too pretty, yeah,” Deidara explained while scrunching up his nose in mock disgust.

Itachi chuckled and he got up to comment, “He’s too pretty and has no wisdom? My foolish, lovely, little brother.”

“You’re both bastards,” Sasuke growled as he pushed himself off the ground and went through the cavern Deidara had opened when he came outside.

***

The young raven sat in his room among the tunnels, hallways, and hollows that had been created when Itachi and Deidara had found each other. Far from moist and musty, the inside of their nymph-made manor was quite luxurious, but then again, they had been collecting things for a long time. Large or small, they could transport items easily with Sasuke’s teleportation and Itachi’s wings were strong even if that wasn’t an option.

The plush, high-backed, deep red chair that now held Sasuke’s weight was a gift from Itachi. The woman it had belonged to beforehand had so graciously invited his older sibling into her home before mysteriously disappearing decades ago. That was before Deidara had come into the picture. 

They had lived in an abandoned house on the outskirts of a prosperous village then, after the insanity that ensued. The two brothers had had to leave their coven quickly, well family if you wanted to be technical, and they only had so many choices. They had to run as far away from them as possible to hide. Sasuke much preferred the solitude of his current home even if the others still living in splendor made his claws break free. They all deserved Hell, if you asked him.

Sasuke knew it was best not to continue that train of thought, so he started focusing on other things. His room needed something new. Maybe an interesting art piece? Or a different rug? The bed could use a little updating, the linens were from the old house. He needed to go shopping. He knew Deidara would want to be part of that fun as much as Itachi. Many shops in the surrounding areas would be selling their best merchandise before the hard winter hit.

Sasuke recognized what thoughts and feelings he was truly trying to avoid sitting in his darkened room, jealous, envious ones. Itachi had someone, other than a sibling, to give him company. Deidara also provided him a way to feed without him having to wander into crowds of humans with his throat burning so strongly he would kill them all to quench it. 

Dark eyes stared into space as all the faces of death Sasuke had created flashed through his mind. What made them more haunting was the fact his kind had other lusts to sate which he had used many of those bodies for before draining them of life. What was terrifying was that wasn’t what bothered the younger brother. 

He was worried he had not fulfilled the purpose he was given properly. He had lived centuries and still he felt unfulfilled, unwanted. He had followed the agreement to the letter, just like Itachi. His bother had been rewarded, was he never meant to know how that felt? Would he ever be given a symbolon by Erebus? 

Itachi didn’t know he was gifted one until Deidara showed up saying he kept receiving visions from Terra Mater, his ancient goddess. That had been shocking surprise. One was supposed to have signs that made them aware Erebus had deemed them worthy of such a blessing. Terra Mater had told the earth nymph to find the one called Itachi who drank blood and did not know sunlight. Itachi had reminded clueless all the while as the earth herself led Deidara straight to their home. As soon as Itachi laid eyes upon the earth nymph, he knew that he was his gift from Erebus, his very own symbolon. 

Maybe it had been because one had been a being of earth and the other of death? Although, Deidara had gotten the message from his goddess which was odd, only their kind was known to have true symbolon. Had the timing deemed it better for Deidara to do the searching instead of Itachi? They had been running and hiding at the time which would have made it difficult for Itachi to search.

Were there unseen reasons why Sasuke still had no one? He knew he needed someone of magic so he wouldn’t have to drain them multiple times to feel sated. Magical blood was a five-course meal while human blood was just a large snack. There were some species better than others but he wouldn’t be picky. He needed to trust Erebus, Pater Chaos had given him dominion over them in the beginning and there was no reason to question his judgement. His symbolon would be the one he needed when the time came.

***

The early darkness of the late autumn days was working to their advantage. They were out strolling through a village Deidara preferred. Itachi and Sasuke had both woken at dusk to find Deidara smiling like a goon and exclaiming about fantastic pottery he had spotted while exploring during daylight. Both creatures of the night agreed to follow him back to see it.

The little outdoor festival going on had more than just amazing pottery. Sasuke let his eyes glide over all the offerings and stopped at a booth of jewels. Things graced the velvet covered display that were simple enough to adorn the slenderest of necks and things with more weight for those who loved to show off their wealth. Rings, earrings, necklaces, the bejeweled, low-riding collars for noblemen and even some hair ornaments.

The vendor running the booth smiled in Sasuke’s direction until he turned to look at the man directly. As soon as their eyes met the man flinched. The predator smirked at the human knowing he had no idea why his body was telling him to run. Then the vendor calmed and Sasuke knew his looks were now making the prey push his instincts back. Humans were so ridiculous.

“Are you interested in anything for yourself or maybe a special someone? I am sure the Great Rabbit Goddess has blessed you with someone,” the man supplied conversationally as the raven stroked some of the cold stones and metal.

Sasuke lightly snorted, the Rabbit Goddess had nothing to do with him. Pater Chaos had annihilated her for her selfishness. Her brothers, Erebus and Aether, had created a few magical races and then she had decided to give her children, humans, magic, growing angry when they took to it so quickly. She no longer felt set apart from them, no longer like a goddess. She then had dared to destroy her very own creation for enjoying the gift she had freely given them. It’s why her real name hadn’t been spoken since then, to slight her even more. She was to be forgotten for what she was and be referred to after a creature one made into stew.

Sasuke really had no need of such decorations. They had a horde of jewels in their little canyon lair but if one caught his attention it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it. Gold and silver from countries all over was hidden within their rooms and they had more than enough things to trade. Although, he didn’t feel like paying these peasants for anything. 

He stopped at the display of noblemen’s collars and noticed one that wasn’t as heavy as the others. It was a mixture of golds with royal blue sapphires and red rubies. 

“What is story behind this one? It looks a bit different than most of the jewelry here,” Sasuke finally replied as he looked up at the middle-aged man from under his eyelashes.

The man swallowed and shook his head as if to clear it. Sasuke smirked, the man didn’t just like women it seemed. That was considered a great sin in the area. How interesting.

“It was originally made for a young lord. He was just about to reach true adulthood when he suddenly died. They say he was cursed for lusting after his brother’s betrothed. It’s said he caught a deadly fever the evening the wedding night was decided,” the man explained as his eyes darted down to the piece. “I have had it in my inventory as long as I can remember. I don’t lie so most people, after hearing that story, won’t even touch it.”

“Cowards,” Sasuke declared as he picked it up to inspect it further, even if his advanced eyes could see everything from a distance. The man stared at him with his mouth open, “How much is it? Or were you wanting to trade?”

Stuttering for a moment, the man finally recovered, “It’s worth at least a small bag of silver and a large bag of gold.”

Sasuke’s eyes shifted to looking at the man and he grinned, eyes flashing, “Are you sure? With its curse, wouldn’t you be glad to be rid of it? I will kindly take it off your hands.”

The man blinked a few times when Sasuke dipped into his mind, “Well, that’s true but I have to make some money. I have a family.”

“Ah, you have a family,” Sasuke commented as he held the piece of jewelry close to his face. He then quickly eyed the man with spinning, scarlet eyes and a wide smile showing off pointy canines. 

***

“Little brother,” Itachi greeted as he found his brother in front of a terrified merchant, “did something catch your interest?”

“Something did, actually,” was the younger raven’s reply. “This wonderful gentleman decided to give it to me for free. Such generosity.”

Deidara snickered behind Itachi, “Yes, I am sure it was generosity, hm.”

Sasuke smirked as he stowed away his find into his cloak, “Did you find some things for yourself, Deidara?”

“I did, yeah,” the blond answered, “I was hoping for your help to get them home and left them back at the booth, hm.”

Sasuke nodded in a way that let them know to lead the way. It wouldn’t be the first time Sasuke had teleported Deidara’s finds home. He so loved the fear and shock that it gave the humans nearby. Magical creatures and races were well known but sometimes the human populous needed a reminder or two that they were not at the top on the food chain.

Both pieces were large, reaching up to Sasuke’s waist, and heavy but nothing the creature of the night couldn’t handle. One was a vase of some sort, the other a statue of a garden nymph. The woman that ran this booth looked at him in way that showed she questioned his ability to transport these objects. 

“Which rooms were you planning to put these in, Deidara?” Sasuke questioned as he ran his hands along them.

“The vase Itachi and I agreed goes in the main living area, hm, the nymph goes into our private quarters, yeah.”

Sasuke nodded then laid a hand on each and they disappeared with a small flare of energy that had the women gasping. Sasuke’s scarlet eyes glowed until they were delivered to their new resting places. With silvery-black eyes he returned to his older brother’s side.

Deidara grinned, “I know I can move earth and shape it, hm, but I wish I had that talent.”

***

Snow and ice covered the canyon floor but the stone-carved tubs within their cavern system of a home were filled by naturally accruing hot springs. Sasuke was currently lounging in one. His body may be cold as the snow outside most of the time, but the hot water still felt amazing. It also helped that winter had finally arrived which made the young raven even happier to lounge.

Sunlight only lasted so long which gave the brothers so much more free time without having to deal with that annoyance. Deidara wasn’t as fond of it, the pixies of the moon trying take over his element angered him. Itachi would go out before dawn sometimes, to melt the snow within the canyon with the fire magic their bloodline contained to make his beloved happy.

Sasuke smiled at the thought. He was glad his older brother had those things to look forward to instead of worrying about him all the time. They had been alone for so long after their coven had fallen apart and Shisui’s death during the event had hit Itachi hard. Sasuke was glad Madara had met his own end afterward. It was so fitting. Deidara had swept that dark era under the rug with his arrival, letting Itachi know he was blessed even after the agony he’d been dealt.

Sasuke was suddenly interrupted from his musings by said blonde entering his private quarters, smashing one of the walls before he forced it to rebuild itself. 

“There are humans on the cliffs, Sasuke,” he growled. “They believe the curse of Erebus has been spread by your kind, yeah, and someone spotted you and Itachi returning here one night, hm. They believe destroying you both will end this extreme cold and darkness that has taken over the area, hm.”

Sasuke’s head was thrown back with the dark laugh that escaped, “Oh those poor, pitiful souls. They have no idea what the curse of Erebus is then.” He lowered his head and kept snickering as he slowly began exiting his bath, “I am guessing Itachi already knows.”

“Oh, he does. He is already outside watching them, hm. They don’t dare trying to come down, yeah, they demand you come up. It’s only an hour or so before dawn, hm,” Deidara answered as he handed Sasuke a towel.

“How many?”

Deidara put his hand to a cavern wall and Sasuke could tell he was listening and feeling carefully, “Easily a whole town, hm.”

Sasuke wasted no time dressing and headed out to join his brother glaring at the cliffs above with red, swirling eyes. The humans were about as threatening as a group of hissing, spitting cats. Oh, they had torches, weapons of all kinds, and hurled threats like they were arrows but, if anything, it just made Sasuke that much more excited.

“We are killing them all,” Sasuke stated knowing Itachi’s mind so well.

“No human will ever live after threatening an Uchiha, especially when they come to our home to do so.” The older brother then turned to the younger, “Looks like you will feed well tonight, little brother.”

When Sasuke’s wings spread, he heard a few gasps and already saw humans scrambling away, “That I will, brother.”

Itachi and Sasuke were within the crowd of humans in moments. Sasuke sank fangs into the first tender neck he found, draining it of blood as fire burst from his free, clawed hand burning the pathetic tents these weak beings had set up. Itachi roared as he ripped apart a few men who dared try to slice him with metal swords. Itachi’s own large blade of black flames appeared above his outstretched hand as another group came at him, and he sent them sliding back with one strong flap of his shadowy wings.

Sasuke threw the now useless human to the side and snarled as his scythe of lightning came into existence. He grabbed it, his wings spread overhead as a threat, and charged. He heard Itachi call his name and caught the human his brother threw his way.

“He smells delicious, enjoy.”

Sasuke nodded his thanks, spun his scythe in a wide arc halving multiple opponents as his fangs sank into another neck. His closed his eyes because Itachi had chosen well. This one must have had an easy life but the two swinging torches at him wouldn’t. He threw his drained meal at the two coming at him, securing his scythe between his wings, before grabbing them by their cloaks to take them high into the air.

Their fearful screams added to the symphony of chaos taking over the area. He dropped them, joining them in their descent to watch their faces of terror. He smiled, before a downstroke of his feathers kept himself afloat as they plummeted to the snow- covered ground. He then laughed, sharp teeth glinting, as some humans seemed to get the hint and started running for their lives.

Surrounding Itachi were bodies of burning flesh trying to escape the very flames of hell. Too bad nothing could smother or even wither those black plumes that were only meant for the damned. Itachi was wearing the sadistic smile that not many got to see without dying. Soon Sasuke was joined in the air by his brother who growled at the scattering blood bags.

“Sasuke, none of them escape. I will not allow it!”

“Neither will I.”

Sasuke’s thirst hadn’t be so sated since the great war Itachi and himself had taken part in a century ago. It was marvelous. As he sliced off yet another head, the lightning coursing through his blade making the blood boil, he heard a woman crying. He turned his head to see her kneeling in the snow, shivering. As he walked towards her, she pulled out a figurine of the rabbit goddess and Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“She won’t protect you. She has been dead as long as I have, and that’s saying something.”

“What are you!?” she screamed as she tried to back away.

Sasuke tilted his head and watched her for a moment, “You know exactly what my brother and I are.”

Without another word she burst into flames from Itachi’s sword. He stood behind the burning corpse and surveyed their destruction. Blood, entrails, body parts, and burning ash covered the area. It was a beautiful piece of artwork in the brothers’ minds. Sasuke looked to the horizon then and saw the sky becoming light. 

“Brother, we better head in.”

“Yes, Sasuke, I agree,” Itachi sighed as his sword disappeared into nothingness. “It’s always so sad when our fun ends.”

“It is,” Sasuke hummed as his own weapon returned from where it came. Sasuke then smirked, “She dared ask what we were, dear brother. The audacity.” 

“I heard. Humans are bizarre.”

“You know, it’s hard to understand, that long ago we were those things.”

“And then Erebus made a deal with our corpses after the Rabbit Goddess destroyed us for expertly using her gift. The goddess they worship is what made us. Tell me Sasuke, what are we now?”

Sasuke closed his eyes at the memory while falling through the air before landing on the canyon floor, “We are the ones that live in death, the blood-drinkers, the night walkers, vampires, the eternal punishment to that selfish goddess by drinking of her children. We are Sheol.”


	2. Zoe

The day was misty with the sunlight peeking through the clouds every now and again. The street market was still bustling even with the odd fall weather for the desert region. Most of the merchants were overjoyed with the cooler day and the residents were trying to take advantage of it getting as many outdoor chores done as possible. As people clambered about, they still had time to admire the two more odd and enchanting inhabitants of the area.

The woman, her blood-red hair long and in a tight braid that cascaded down her bare back to stop midthigh, strolled among them like some sort of deity. The thin, simple, green halter dress she wore to keep cool, was hooked around her neck by a jeweled choker that matched her earrings and a golden chain accented by swirling charms acted as a belt around her hips. She didn’t wear sandals ever, just decorative anklets that bore delicate chains that hooked around a toe or two to give the appearance of shoes. Her skin was tan with health, her eyes a piercing violet, and her form slender but alluding to hidden power.

If the beautiful woman was a deity, the person beside her was a god in his own right. Her son, walking in stride, was tall, leanly muscled, and just as tan. His hair, that rivaled the golden sunlight that usually covered the area, was also long and braided to hit his lower back. His eyes were a piercing blue lined in kohl. He wore thin, loose, burnt orange pants with a brown leather belt engraved with the same swirling designs his own mother’s belt bore. He also seemed to refuse shoes, his feet baring the anklets, with thicker chains that connected to his toes. He was shirtless but wore a thick gold collar that covered part of his shoulders that the desert nobles would wear in their palaces, turquoise, lapis, and agate decorating it in geometric patterns. 

The young man spotted a vendor of exotic fruits and walked over inspecting a few oranges, “Mother, may I get some? They look pretty fresh.”

The woman walked over and picked one up herself before smiling, “Sure, it’s been a while since we had any. Maybe some bananas too?”

A smile split the face of the blonde, “Sounds like a plan. How many of each, Mother? Four? Five?”

“Five of each should be good,” she answered her son. “How much?” she then asked the vendor who was staring at the two.

The man cleared his throat, “That would be three pence per orange and four per banana, so thirty-five pence or a piece of silver.”

“A piece of silver it is,” she replied as her son carefully put their purchases in the basket she carried on her arm, while she handed the vendor his money. “Naruto, why don’t you look at the books over there while I talk to the weapons vendor about your father’s shipment tonight,” she continued as soon as her son stood straight.”

Naruto nodded and walked over to the covered book stall his mother had mentioned as she went to the one across the street from it. While she trusted him with his father’s affairs, she knew he found that sort of talk a bit boring. Plus, that vendor had a thing for his hair, saying the blonde color make it good luck and would constantly try to touch it. 

Entering the book stall, he noticed many books in several different languages and grinned. With how much they moved around and traveled, he had learned his fair share so all these books were fair game. Naruto looked through the selections until the found one on the magical races and picked it up to flip through it. He sensed movement beside him and noticed an older vendor lady was looking at the book he chose.

“Ah, interested in magic are you. What race do you think you fit best in, hm? Maybe a sun pixie?” she chuckled as she ambled back to her chair in the corner.

He closed the book, tilted his head and took her in, “Well, we both know you’re a garden nymph. What are you doing in the desert?”

She jumped at the declaration and then narrowed her eyes, “I travel with these books you know, sometimes I have to stop in places I don’t like. What are you then, no human has noticed that quickly?”

Naruto turned to the side and opened the book again as he shrugged, “I’d rather not say but you are welcome to guess.”

She began muttering about rude youngsters, which made Naruto smirk. The blonde turned the pages slowly while also playing with end of his braid. When he turned the next page, he almost laughed. “Vampyres” it read while having a picture of one that looked like an ugly old man with a cowl and black nails. Thankfully the next page had a drawing of a more realistic representation. Smooth, pale skin, attractive features, and fangs.

“You’re a shapeshifter, aren’t you?” he heard the woman mutter.

“Nope, always look like this,” he answered as he closed the book and put it back.

“But you are too easy on the eyes and it’s daylight so you aren’t a vampire or incubus,” she commented as her hand rubbed her chin. “Were you born or created?”

“That’s not fair,” Naruto answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t ask you any questions and knew.”

She smacked her hand down on the arm of her chair about to yell at him, most likely, when he heard his mother grow angry. He turned his head to look over to the weapons booth and saw the man leer at his mother. He was telling her he’d pay more for his father’s weapons if she gave him a taste of herself and then licked his lips. Naruto cringed as his mother backhanded the man across his face with vengeance. 

“Sorry, I have to leave. My mother’s about to kill someone,” Naruto spoke as he moved back out into the street to get over to the weapons booth before what he said became truth.

He caught the man’s hand mid swing, “She will kill you. She knows how to use every weapon in this booth, sir.”

The small man had frozen when Naruto’s hand caught hold of his wrist but thawed when he realized who it was, “Does she now? Is that why her dearest husband never accompanies her to the market, just her son that’s a decoration for her to tote around? I bet you have never seen battle, boy. She may know how to use a weapon, doesn’t mean she’s good at it. Which means any man could take advantage of such a beautiful thing, at least I am willing to pay her for it.”

“My son is well versed in many things just as I, Gato,” Kushina sneered as Naruto let go of the man’s hand. “Don’t take our pretty faces to mean we are helpless. I will let my husband know you no longer want his business.”

“You hag! I will tell everyone his weapons are useless!”

“And the people who use them will testify otherwise,” was Kushina’s reply as they walked away.

Gato grabbed a throwing knife and sent it flying in Kushina’s direction. The woman turned and grabbed it before it could even slice through the fabric of her dress and the man found his back held against a broad chest. A hand was under his chin holding his head up and another hand was tightly holding his wrists against his lower back.

“Where are you aiming, Mother?” he heard a voice ask from behind him and his eyes looked up at the face of the woman’s son. “You don’t want to make too big of a mess, we are in a public market.”

“Always thinking of others, Naruto, such a good boy,” the redhead grinned before that smile turned predatory. “Right shoulder. Ready?”

“Of course,” he heard the blond reply.

Gato started to struggle, growling his protests before he saw the woman move and felt searing pain through his right shoulder. The blonde hadn’t even flinched but did snicker.

“Perfect shot, mother,” the blonde praised before letting him go and the man grabbed a dagger to thrust at the boy before he moved away. 

Gato’s eyes grew wide as pain erupted in his left thigh and he looked down to see the young man had forced him to impale his own leg, “What the …?”

The women's son leaned close to his ear and began whispering, “You humans are so stupid. Stop trying. My mother already has another knife ready if you threaten either of us again. Also, when my father learns of this, a few knife wounds will be the least of your worries.”

“Are you threatening me, boy? You have no idea who I really am,” Gato snarled back into the blonde’s face.

“You have about forty men under you. A dozen have been watching this altercation, not all of them human. Some are nymphs of different sorts, the water nymph is smiling behind his mask, a few pixies, and one very amused elf. I can track them as well as my mother. None of them scare us so you have no trump card, my friend.”

“Naruto,” the blonde raised his head to his mother’s call, “leave the trash where it is. We still need some bread and cheese.” 

The boy nodded, let him go and walked off without a worry of attack. Gato was furious. He would find a way to kill them both for embarrassing him. His anger only grew when the people within the market welcomed both back into the fold without caring of what just happened. If anything, they looked happy about his mistreatment. 

***

Kushina and Naruto wandered around the market for a few more hours talking to merchants who wanted to buy or trade for Minato’s wares, finding bread and cheeses that they both wanted, and just taking in what other things they might enjoy. Naruto was holding an extra canvas bag of things while his mother still held the basket when the time of day came to their attention. They made their way back home, with the sun hanging low and the clouds growing thick and heavy, when they felt the shift in the air.

“Monsoon season is coming early it seems,” Kushina hummed as their sundried brick home came into view. “Makes me wish for a normal fall where leaves change color and whatnot.”

“That does sound nice. We’ve been in the desert for so long,” Naruto commented as he opened the door for his mother. “Maybe the next time we move we’ll end up near a forest.”

Kushina grinned, “That sounds lovely. I miss lush plant life.”

Naruto and his mother made quick work of putting their purchases away although the blonde kept out an orange for himself in the end. He peeled it carefully, licking his lips in anticipation. Vegetables weren’t that great, but fruit was amazing. As he was plopping the first delicious wedge into his mouth his mother snapped her fingers to get his attention.

“Go get your father, he has things to take care of,” she commanded him while pointing a bread knife in his direction.

He nodded his understanding, shoving another wedge of orange into his mouth as he headed to the back of their small dwelling. The door to the very furthest bedroom was slightly ajar and he quietly let himself in. The windows were covered with heavy drapes causing the area to be under a blanket of darkness but Naruto could see just fine. His father was already sitting on the edge of the bed, his glowing blue eyes watching him closely.

“Good evening, Father. Mother told me to come get you,” Naruto greeted after swallowing what he had been chewing.

He saw his father nod even as his eyes narrowed, “Why is Gato’s scent on you? Was he grabbing your hair again?”

Naruto scratched his cheek with his free hand, “He threatened mother so we-”

“He did what?” his father hissed. “In what way?”

“He threw one of his knives at her, but father we’re both fine, obviously. We took care of it,” Naruto quickly explained. “His blood smelled absolutely disgusting though, I am glad none of it got on me. Like mother would allow that to happen anyway, she has such good aim. Got him right in the shoulder and I got him in the thigh. He was far from happy.”

Minato darkly chuckled as Naruto babbled, “I see, so he is still alive?”

“Yeah, I mean we couldn’t kill him in the middle of the market in broad daylight,” Naruto replied. Then Naruto turned his eyes to the floor, “But Father, seeing his blood, well, I am, I mean, I know you’re mother’s but please?”

“Naruto, you know I am yours as much as hers right now, until you have been chosen to bless someone,” Minato soothed as he stood up and approached the his own son. “You don’t need to beg.”

Minato extended his arm out as he cut his wrist with a clawed finger. The dark red, almost black blood began to ooze. Naruto wasted no time grabbing the bleeding wrist like it was something precious and put his lips to it before any of the liquid fell to the floor. He took a few gulps before running his tongue along the cut to seal it. Minato watched as his son licked his lips, never raising his eyes to him, before quietly thanking while reminding him of Kushina’s reason for sending him in and leaving the room.

***

Kushina lifted her eyes from slicing bread and cheese as Naruto entered the kitchen again, finishing off his orange. He fed, she could tell. He wasn’t eating the piece of fruit like his life depended on it anymore, which was good, because it didn’t. Sure, his body, like hers, could digest and enjoy food but it wasn’t what kept them both at their best. Sheol blood was their true need and desire, among other things.

Minato, a paler, more mature version of their son, entered the kitchen. His shaggy blonde locks trimmed to his chin were wild but fit him well and his almond shaped eyes, compared to Naruto’s round, wide ones, looked at his other half carefully. She seemed to be calmly cutting the food they had purchased in the sunlight but he knew better.

“You wanted to kill him?” Minato questioned.

The sharp knife she had been using on the cheese went flying by his head and embedded itself in the wall. Neither man flinched. Kushina slammed her fists against the countertop.

“Of course I did! That asshole! Asking that I service him so he would pay more for your weapons and then he dares get angry when I hit him and told him he wouldn’t be getting anything! He deserved death!”

Minato turned to Naruto, “You didn’t tell me that part.”

Naruto shrugged, “I thought mother would rather tell you about it.”

“Of course I would,” Kushina growled. “Can you imagine him thinking he even had a chance in hell. Anyway,” she then smiled, “no more pretty, sharp things for asshole Gato. Naruto, give me back my knife.”

The blonde plucked the blade from the wall and threw it back in his mother’s direction. She caught it easily and resumed slicing cheese. Minato just shook his head before walking over to Kushina, hugging her from behind as he moved the braid to the side. He hid his face against her neck and took a deep breath. When he came back in the morning, he would need his type of nourishment. He licked her neck to let her know before walking towards the front door.

“I’ll take care of Gato during my shipment rounds,” he declared before grabbing a light cloak and headed out for the evening.

Naruto listened as the hand-drawn wagon’s wheels rounded across the sand outside and left for the town center. He took the small plate of cheese and bread his mother offered him and stood in the kitchen doorway thinking. His eyes lifted to his mother that was now making a plate for herself that included a banana.

“Mother, what if I am not good enough?”

His mother stilled and then turned her violet eyes to him, “What are you talking about. That’s impossible.”

“It’s been centuries of running to keep me out of The Great Circle’s sight but what if, somehow, that has angered Aether? Or maybe I am not good enough to be a blessing and symbolon for any true Sheol. I don’t want to keep depending on Father when he is supposed to be yours and only yours,” Naruto explained as he picked at his bread. “I just, I feel so empty.”

Kushina made her way to her son, her hands coming to lay lightly on his broad shoulders, “They are out there, somewhere. Trust me, it’s just not the right time. If The Great Circle knew of you, they would be using you as a blood whore among other disgusting things until you knew of your symbolon’s need. By then, you wouldn’t even feel like fulfilling it because you’d be just a shell of what you were meant to. It was only by Aether’s grace and mercy that I knew of your father so early and we found each other so easily. I only experienced a drop of what those awful vampires would have done to me and that was enough for us to know we had to run as soon as we realized what you were.”

Naruto lifted one of his mother’s hands to his cheek, “Is it really worth it, though? We’ve been hiding for so long and father can’t even allow people to know what he is because The Great Circle would somehow find out everything. You two would have more freedom if they just knew where I was, that I existed.”

“You are worth everything,” Kushina whispered as she caressed his cheek. “Never question that. They knew you were born, that’s all they needed to know. They know what I am and that there was a rare possibly of you being the same. They say we are precious but they treat us like cattle. As rare as we are and what we are meant for, your father and I couldn’t allow that to happen.”

Naruto nodded and withdrew his mother’s hand from his face to grab some cheese, “I hope I am chosen soon. I don’t want to be your burden anymore.”

***

Naruto lay in his bed, sleeping quietly, when his mother barged into his room, “We are leaving now! Grab as many of your things as possible. We have enough darkness left to get out of their reach before dawn.”

Naruto sprang up rubbing his eyes, “Is it Gato’s people? What’s going on?”

“Please, Gato is dead. Your father took care of that but the Strix are in the village. Your father has seen them. Can’t you sense them?” Kushina asked as she threw clean clothes at her son before grabbing more and throwing them into a trunk she had brought in.

Naruto let his senses feel around the area and cursed as he quickly changed into the shirt and pants his mother had given to him. He began helping her throw jewelry, clothing, and shoes into the trunk. He quickly put on a pair boots knowing being barefoot wouldn’t be a good idea at the rate them would be traveling. As soon as they were finished, Naruto picked up the trunk and sped out to the wagon throwing it in and strapping it down.

Minato stood in front of the covered cart, “Is that everything?”

“Yes,” Kushina replied. “I will set up the spells to go off at the first touch of sunlight. There will be nothing left like usual. You and Naruto head off. I won’t take long.”

Naruto joined his father after throwing a cloak on, picked up the front bar of the wagon and then they began pulling it away. It wasn’t too big of a burden, they moved fast. Soon Kushina was next to the wagon, the hood of her cloak pulled up and wet at she checked to make sure everything was secure. The rain she had just been through would reach them soon.

Minato thanked Erebus and Aether for their mercy when the rain finally fell on them, it would cover their tracks. Naruto was easily keeping up with the pace he set, thankfully, even in this weather. Naruto amazed Minato every day. Never being fully sated, always feeling it wasn’t his right to take more than a bit of his father’s blood to keep him functional and he still performed like a war horse. Even with so little, Naruto’s strength never faltered, his magic never waned. Minato knew his full potential was unfathomable.

Soon the landscape began to change, the sand becoming soil and plant life slowly growing more abundant. They continued their journey until they reached a small group of trees that provided shade if the sun were to show itself. They pulled the wagon around, Naruto and Kushina extending out an awning from one side of the cart to provide more cover as Minato sat against the side. The sun was about to rise and unlike Kushina and his son, Minato could not be caught within its rays.

Kushina and Naruto sat at the end of the wagon with their eyes closed while Minato rested, “Feel anything, mother?”

“Nothing but the occasional pixies and nymphs that are nearby. No threats,” the redhead murmured in response to her son.

“Same here,” the blonde replied as she began to comb her fingers through his hair. “Do you know exactly where we are headed?”

Kushina helped her son with his locks, beginning to braid the untangled tresses, “Minato believes heading to the colder regions will be safest. By the time we reach the area, snow should be covering the ground.”

“Snow,” Naruto said with a small grin. “Haven’t seen the stuff in decades.”

“I know, it will be a big change but everything we gathered from the desert area will be worth quite a bit. We should be set for a while once we get there.”

***

The family of three reached the area Minato had decided on covered in furs they had bought along the way. It had taken longer than expected, having to change the route often whenever they sensed Strix, The Great Circle’s bloodhound-like soldiers, nearby. They didn’t know if someone had passed along information or if it was a routine sweep to try to find other fugitives in the area. As they passed through the first town for miles, they noticed something strange.

There was no sound, no energy to sense, no movement. It was late at night but still, they should be able to hear even breaths of people sleeping, feel the life force of those among the structures, and see a movement or two of the few people that would get up for a midnight snack. There was nothing. It was utterly abandoned. It was cold and icy but that should be even more reason for these homes to be occupied. 

What worried Minato even more was the fact it had to have happened recently. The buildings were well cared for, not a broken window in sight. There was still firewood stacked beside many of the homes and some recent announcements on flyers posted in the town square. Minato, Kushina, and Naruto left the wagon in the middle of the square to see if they could find anything to explain this phenomenon. 

“Father?” Minato turned towards his son’s voice. He was standing in the doorway of the Church to the Rabbit Goddess. “Looks like they thought the curse of Erebus brought them a deadly winter. Says here that they planned to confront two vampires about it.”

Minato walked over and took the sheet of paper from Naruto’s fingers. It looked to be from the pulpit being a priestess’s notes. The woman had been organized enough to date it three weeks back. Vampires and the curse of Erebus. They were not very well educated, were they?

“Kushina, do you sense them? Or you, Naruto? Any vampires nearby?” 

The blonde in question shook his head while Kushina replied, “No. If there are any around, other than ourselves, they are not a threat being as far out as they must be.”

Minato lifted his eyes from the sermon notes looking around and grinned, “I guess we can get house shopping then. Dear Kushina, which one do you fancy?”

They decided on a two-story house in the center of town. It had three bedrooms, a fireplace, a nice bathing room, and even an indoor water closet, which was rare, along with the dining room and kitchen. Kushina and Minato concluded it must have belonged to the mayor or some family of high standing while Naruto began carrying their things inside. Kushina followed to dictate where everything should go, turning the third bedroom into a study of sorts. 

Kushina and Naruto spent the next week, during daylight, going through each house finding clothing for themselves that would blend in with the residents of the region while Minato, during the night, scouted inhabited, nearby towns that might have need of what he had to sell. It was during one of the mother-and-son-adventures-in-someone-else’s-closet when both beings turned look at each other. They both had sensed it, an earth nymph was in the area.

Naruto and his mother continued their activities while keeping track of whoever was approaching the ghost town. They seemed anxious, if their movements meant anything, soon entering the streets of the village. Kushina lifted a heap of clothing into her arms for herself and Minato and made her way outside acting as though nothing was amiss. She walked calmly over to the house they had claimed. She knew Naruto would follow with the information she wanted.

A few minutes later the front door opened and closed, “They didn’t follow you. Just seemed to watch. I think they are curious is all.”

Kushina nodded, “We still need to be careful. No magic. No wings. Nothing Naruto. No one can know what we are.”

“I know,” Naruto muttered.

Kushina watched as her son seemed to deflate. Naruto had never been free to use his magic, his wings, or fulfill his purpose. She feared for him in more ways than one, all of this could cause him to fade away. Their kind needed purpose, needed a reason to exist.

“Naruto. You will be chosen soon and then you will be free. The Great Circle can not take you away when Aether gives you to one of Erebus. You will be a great blessing, the best of us.”

“But how long must I wait, Mother. I feel like I am suffocating. Like there is invisible noose hanging around my neck waiting for a good yank,” he growled his eyes starting to glow.

“Naruto calm down,” she breathed as her a hand cupped the side of his face. “What are we, Naruto? Tell me what we are and never forget.”

Naruto let one a rough breath out through his nose as his eyes continued to glow but only lightly, “We are the ones that bless the curse, the death-eaters, the day walkers, vampires, the everlasting godsend for the ones selfishly slaughtered by the goddess. We are Zoe.”


	3. Blooms and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rewritten so many times. I hope it reads well.

Sasuke roused from his daylight rest feeling a bit odd. Not bad, or weak, just slightly different. He sat up and shook himself a bit more alert. Maybe he needed to feed. It had been a week or so, usually he lasted longer but it wasn’t an exact science. He rose from his bed and got ready for the evening knowing Itachi would probably want to patrol part of the territory tonight.

Sasuke walked out buttoning his navy colored, short-fronted waist coat when he heard Itachi sounding worried. He approached the large living area and noticed Deidara did look a bit wary. 

“You smell anxious and fearful. What’s wrong?” Itachi demanded, Sasuke stopping beside him.

Deidara's eyes then shifted from Itachi to Sasuke as he entered the room, “The town that was left empty after those humans came about the curse of Erebus, there are three new inhabitants, hm.”

Itachi stroked Deidara’s face, “Why does that worry you, love?”

“I don’t think they have need for that Church to the Rabbit Goddess in it, hm. They’re not human and I am pretty sure one of them is another vampire.”

“What?!” Itachi hissed. “How can you be certain?”

Deidara swallowed and grabbed Itachi’s cold hand to intertwine their fingers, “The other two come out during the day all the time, hm. They have been going through each house finding things they need. The third, I have only felt them at night.”

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, “Brother, what do you want to do?”

“We going to go and make sure none of them get the idea that we are ignorant or indifferent to them being close to our home. We are Uchiha, even if we were casted out, we are fuckin’ Uchiha and they will know it,” Itachi growled.

Sasuke turned to Deidara, “Can you tell how long they have been there?”

“I don’t think that long, I didn’t sense anything until a week ago, hm. I thought they were just passing through in the beginning.”

Sasuke looked back to his brother who was standing stiff with his fists clenched, “Itachi, if any of them were the other Uchihas, there would be no reason for them to set up there. I understand having another vampire in the area can ruin hunting availability but I am the only one who needs the humans to feed. Maybe we should approach this in a more peaceful manner. Humans are one thing, another vampire is different.”

Itachi turned to glare at his younger brother, “I am not stupid, foolish little brother, but I do fear them reporting us to The Great Circle. We haven’t been sighted by any other of our kind for so long. Do you want that? Those idiotic, arrogant bastards to be pulled into our family affairs again?”

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of nose, “Why would The Great Circle want anything to do with us now? They have already separated us from our own thinking it would weaken us. What could they possibly care about now?”

“I have Deidara now. An earth nymph being the symbolon of a Sheol is unheard of, they will be curious and try to stick their noses where they don’t belong as usual,” Itachi snarled. “They will not take him from me!”

Sasuke looked to the ceiling of the large cavern. Of course, those bastards would be interested in that. They were always looking for more power, taking it from things that weren’t theirs. The Zoe, the rare and positively precious Zoe, who were supposed to be guarded and held in reverence, were a perfect example. The Zoe were just tasty playthings to The Great Circle until Aether revealed who they were supposed to bless. 

Those bastards chained them like livestock, sucking them so close to damnation to keep the godsends weak but alive enough to fulfill their own selfish bloodlusts. There had only been a dozen or so Zoe born in how many centuries, and some had killed themselves before they could be offered as a blessing to the rightful Sheol that was meant to be their symbolon. Sasuke could understand. They were meant for only one being, their living blood and body, and The Great Circle passed any unclaimed one around like a goblet of wine to share. 

They were corrupting something that was meant to be a pure and holy godsend to the Sheol that fulfilled their curse assigned to them by Erebus. A Zoe was meant to be their balance, offered them life in their eternal death. Yet, they were abused as if they were the cursed ones, abused in every way possible. Caged and shackled like being a Zoe meant they had to pay for the wrongdoing of the Rabbit Goddess, their fate by The Great Circle worse than any death offered to humans by a vampire. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his face to the floor, “I apologize brother. That didn’t cross my mind.”

Expecting to hear Itachi admonish him for that concern not making itself know to him, he was surprised by the sound of Deidara gasping and his brother choking on his breath. Sasuke opened his eyes to see shocked expressions on both faces and Itachi backing up a step or two. The confused raven opened his mouth to speak when he felt something drip down his cheek and top lip. He lifted his hand to wipe it off and his eyes opened wider as he stared at the substance on his pale fingers.

“Itachi,” Sasuke barely managed to push from his throat, “I’m bleeding and it’s fresh blood, living blood.”

Itachi nodded and took a careful step back towards his younger brother, “I see that.”

“What does this mean? Am I being punished? Did I do something wrong?” Sasuke swallowed, his voice shaking as he felt more dripping down his face to land on the cavern floor. “Am I becoming mortal, Itachi? I don’t, I don’t want to be doomed to the human’s curse, brother. What’s happening?”

“Calm down, little brother, I don’t think it’s that,” Itachi quickly answered as he closed the distance between them to put a hand on the younger raven’s shoulder to look him in the face more closely. “I think it is actually a cause of celebration.”

Deidara came to stand behind his other half, “A cause of celebration, hm? He’s bleeding red blood Itachi, I don’t see how that is something to celebrate. Isn’t the other part of your family dealing with a curse because of what they did in the beginning, yeah? Are you sure it’s not reaching out to you?”

Itachi raised a finger in the air of his other hand and walked to bookshelf full of ancient volumes, some stolen from their first home as Sheol. That very finger glided across the spines of the old tomes until he came upon the one he was looking for. He carefully pulled it out and began flipping through pages with a keen eye. When he found the page he was looking for, he held it out to Sasuke with a nod.

Sasuke looked at his bloodied hands, carefully wiping them with a handkerchief Deidara offered him, and took the volume. He then looked to Itachi with eyes fear-laced and bleeding, even if his brother insinuated that the wet, warm substance was a messenger of good news. He swallowed and Itachi looked down at the book now in his younger brother’s hands. 

Pointing to the middle of the left page, Itachi smiled, “Sasuke, you have been given a symbolon, but not a shapeshifter, succubus or incubus, or an elusive elf. Not even something unheard of like Deidara, a nymph. You have been given the truest of blessings, Sasuke. A Zoe has been chosen for you and they are nearby.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head, “Why would I be blessed with such a thing when you haven’t?”

Itachi laughed at the statement, “Erebus knew Deidara would be perfect for me, are you questioning his and Aether’s decision for you?”

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard his older brother tapping his finger on the book page again, “Just read it, Sasuke, out loud so Deidara can understand.”

Sasuke swallowed before starting right where Itachi’s fingertip rested, “All symbolon are given by Erebus with the exception of the Zoe. Erebus and Aether will give this godsend together to the Sheol who proves themselves worthy of the greatest blessing. They will cry tears of living blood when their blessing has been deemed ready to receive them and is nigh.”

Sasuke couldn’t help when his throat grew dry and his voice began to crack, “Tears of blood are cause to rejoice and to make ready for the blessing of the Twin Gods in the life of a Sheol. Their closest brethren also have reason to rejoice for they will also receive blessings for being in the presence of a completed Zoe. A Zoe is said to have the ability to grant the deepest wishes of their Sheol if they so choose.

Be warned, those Sheol who fail to give Zoe their due reverence will be cursed by the very being and Erebus and Aether will abandon them until the curse is fulfilled. A Sheol who has been given a Zoe and does not give them their due reverence will never know joy and will be cursed with unending misery or death will consume him and his brethren.”

“Holy shit,” Deidara breathed. “Is a Zoe like the vampire version of the humans’ angels?”

Itachi nodded, “Yes, in a way. While we are bringers of torment and death, they are said to bring us life and joy. They are still a curse to humans, of course, but it’s said they can bring plants back to life just with touch and their blood is said to sate ones thirst in a way no other blood can.”

Itachi turned to Sasuke when he heard a dry sob followed by muttered whispers as he clutched the book, “The curse will never touch us, thank Erebus. We have been spared. We have been more than spared, we have been blessed.” Sasuke then chuckled as he fully absorbed the news, “I have been given a symbolon and they are nearby. A Zoe, thank Aether,” Then Sasuke’s head snapped over to look at Deidara, bloodied tears still falling but with a smirk playing on his lips, “Those three are the only new adult residents in our area. Yes? And you said two could be out in sunlight?”

“Yes, but why are interested in those two, hm? Vampires can’t be out during the day, yeah,” Deidara asked confused.

“Zoe can,” Sasuke replied as he shut the book and looked at Itachi. “Brother, we need to leave as soon as possible. I am to bring a gift, am I not?”

***

Naruto lay under his furs on his bed comfortable and warm. He indeed could stand the cold, it didn’t hurt him, but he preferred warmth. He had to admit he enjoyed the desert when it came to temperatures. He’d rather be hot than freezing any day. He rolled over onto his side and felt an odd tickle in his chest. He rubbed his sternum and frowned.

His kind never got sick but he knew humans and other creatures did. He had heard them describe things like colds and flu causing their chests and lungs to feel tight or uncomfortable. The odd sensation seemed to increase so he sat up to rub at his bare chest thinking of things they had mentioned to remedy it. Bowls of steaming water, fresh air, some had even said chicken broth was of benefit. He tilted his to the side and thought through his options and decided maybe a hot bath would help. 

Naruto made his way downstairs to put a large pot of water on top of the impressive potbelly stove. Maybe a bath would take too long to get ready and he should just breathe over the heating pot of water, but then again, a bath sounded wonderful. He patiently waited for the water to boil while the feeling in his chest continued to worsen and then carefully carried it to the washroom on the bottom floor. As he began to gently pour the scolding water into the copper tub the prickling within his chest began to crawl up his throat.

He couldn’t stop the cough rising to the surface and dropped the pot into the tub, both hands going to cover his mouth. Tears began to prick his eyes as the coughing fit turned into violent gagging. He froze as he felt something soft and delicate land in his hands. Slowly pulling his hands from his face, he stared at what his palms tenderly cradled. He gulped at it, and quickly reached over to pull back the drapes to let the moonlight into the dark washroom. Two of them had fallen to the floor but the one that remained in his hand caused more tears to fall from his eyes.

He now carried the three of them up to the study, even through his tears, his smile was bright. Needing to be sure, he had to check the one book his mother managed to smuggle out of The Great Circle’s collection hundreds of years ago. His sight may be perfect in the nighttime darkness, but he wanted the added clarity of the light. Only after he gingerly placed his treasures on the floor in front of the bookcase, did he grab an oil lamp to light up his place among them.

In the flickering glow of the lamp, Naruto opened the ancient volume and quickly turned to the section he had studied so often. The book called the condition Theophilia, but it wasn’t something to be feared or avoided, quite the opposite. It’s the reason the name could be translated to mean, gift of god. Naruto started laughing, his hand over his mouth in restrained joy, as he tried to read it aloud so he could fully embrace it.

“A Zoe will experience Theophilia when their chosen Sheol of Erebus has been approved of by Aether and said Sheol has been made aware their presence. The blooms which a Zoe expels represents the Sheol in all their power and beauty. The bloom has two faces, one in light and one in darkness, to represent each side of the union, the one of life and the one of death.”

Naruto reached over to pick up one of the beautiful blooms yet again. It was a type of Iris and in the glow of the lamp it was completely different from what he had seen in the blackness of the bathroom. It was composed of three layers of petals. The white outer petals had golden markings near the center with a layer of inner cream petals marked with orange. The thinner inner most petals were the blue of his eyes.

Earlier in the bathroom, the Iris had glowed an eerie deep violet, the center of those outer petals blending into a deep blueish black on the bottom layer and then a deep burgundy on the second. The three, slender inner most petals had been the striking red of a rare blood moon. It had been such an unexpected, wonderful surprise. 

He looked back to the book and continued his whispered reading, “The bloom will also be forthtelling with the clan in which the blessed Sheol derives. The Zoe only requires the knowledge of the Sheol that are nigh. 

The chosen Zoe needs to be the sanctification within the curse the Sheol carry. Zoe are to be their joy, their life within their eternal death, the very breath of the Sheol. If the Sheol betrays the blessing they have been given, or if any other of the curse of Erebus offends the Zoe, they are given the power to pour the curse meant for the children of the goddess upon the Sheol themselves.”

Naruto extinguished the oil lamp to look at his blooms in the way that represented his symbolon. He reached into the back of the tome that lay in front on him for a collection of parchment that contained details and stretches of every known instance of Theophilia. As he passed over each one, including the one his own mother had sketched, he only noticed two that were similar. One was from a Zoe that had been chosen to bless a Sheol from the Hyuga Clan but it listed the color in darkness that of the full moon. The other, from the first Zoe to ever come into existence, was listed to be the color of flowing dead blood and that Zoe had been chosen to bless an Uchiha.

An Uchiha? They were indeed said to be powerful but the ones that remained a part of society were cursed by Hashirama. He was the first Zoe and had been betrayed by his Sheol, Madara. They both had died, among a few others, when the very curse the Uchiha were made to administer rained down upon the clan. The Uchiha had then banished two of their own, saying the power they wielded would make them as arrogant as the one who had betrayed his blessing. Those two had disappeared and the Uchiha hadn’t been blessed sense, well, until now. 

He knew his mother would be against this. Not only had the Uchiha betrayed a blessing, they were the ones who had controlled The Great Circle for so long, until the curse continued to attack one after the other. They were the ones to push for every unclaimed Zoe to stay within The Great Circle’s influence. His mother remembered it well and her bitterness had never faded. It was the reason she had run with his father when he had first shown signs of being a Zoe. He was probably the first truly pure Zoe since Hashirama.

Even knowing all this, Naruto refused to spit in the face of The Twin Gods. There was a reason they made this decision and he could only guess it had to do with the two Uchihas that had been pushed from the clan. Banishment may have been their saving grace and maybe they were being blessed for keeping their faith even in the face of hardship.

Naruto moved to his knees and bowed low until his forehead hit the floorboards with the largest bloom gently clenched to his chest, “Aether, you have chosen well for me and I will bless my Sheol with my blood and being. Erebus, please let them treat me as you and your brother see fit. I pray they will feel that I am a blessing and that I will feel complete in their presence.”

Naruto continued to bow, as he cried in the relief that finally hit following the joy that took over his being, “Thank you Twin Gods for your mercy and grace. Please let me fulfill all you have meant for me. I pray my Sheol will see everything they would ever need in me. Thank you so much.” He didn’t care if the one he was given to was an Uchiha, he was just elated to finally belong to someone.

His breath hitched suddenly went he felt it and his head sprang up toward the back of the house. They were on their way it seemed. The nymph that had been watching them daily was with two Sheol heading this way. Naruto decided then and there he needed to hurry or they’d soon be in his mother’s range causing her to wake.

Kushina never needed to know who Naruto was meant to bless, it would only bring her stress and worry. It would mean his father also had to remain clueless. The blonde Zoe could live with that. He quickly gathered all the flowers and silently sped to his room. He packed a few clothes and some of his other belongings before dressing simply but warm so as not to draw any attention.

Once he had everything he might need, Naruto carefully scooped up the flowers and quietly exited the house through his own window. The back of the house was closer to where they were coming from, and he needed to stop their advance. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him which was far from slow. The only thing faster were his wings but those would draw his father’s attention since the man was out making his nightly rounds.

***

Sasuke felt like he couldn’t fly fast enough or get there soon enough. The night was still young but he felt as if he was fighting the very sunrise to get to his symbolon. They were in this direction. He could feel it now. It was a pull on his very soul like the moon pulled the tides. Itachi had explained it to Sasuke a few times but finally feeling it was eye-opening. 

Thinking of Itachi, he turned his head to see his brother holding Deidara close as they flew. Deidara could travel quickly along the planes of the earth but flying had its advantages during this time of year. The blonde earth nymph was dressed warmly, his body not able to handle extreme temperatures like a vampire. Itachi had also wrapped him in his own cloak before they entered the air. Deidara looked rather content in the arms of a killer while flying through the freezing night sky.

In a few wing beats, Sasuke stopped to hover in midair in slight confusion. They were coming towards him? That’s was it felt like, the pull getting tighter without him even moving.

“Brother, what’s wrong?” Itachi called out as he hovered feet in front of him, just enough for his wings to safety function.

Sasuke focused on the feeling in his chest for a moment longer, “I think they are coming to us.”

“Oh?” was Itachi’s simple reply. 

“They are moving quickly,” Sasuke continued. “How do they know where we are? We only knew which direction to head because Deidara had found them.”

“You can feel them through the pull now though, what’s makes you think they can’t?” Itachi commented. “They are also a Zoe, Sasuke, the only one I remember is Hashirama and he had abilities that were astonishing. Your Zoe may also be as talented.”

Sasuke let his eyes bleed red hoping maybe he could see them. He looked over the acres of moonlit snow feeling like his eyes were being yanked to one particular area. He kept eyes centered there and immediately began flying towards it. He knew Itachi would follow.

Soon, a figure appeared over a snowdrift, running and cradling something close to itself. Sasuke dived down to meet them, landing hard in his rush sending snow whirling in all directions as he used his wings to balance himself. He heard Itachi land softly behind him, careful of his beloved in his hold. The younger Uchiha watched as the figure slowed but continued to approach him.

The person finally stopped in front of him easily in reach and Sasuke allowed his wings to disappear in wisps of shadow. They pulled down the hood of their cloak revealing a blonde man that looked around his age and height. His long hair was braided and his body adorned in commoners’ clothes with a pack on his back. His face was bent down and his hands held three glowing flowers that were almost hypnotizing in their beauty.

Sasuke felt that pull become taunt and looked upon the being in front of him. The blonde still stared at the snow under his boots and his hands trembled as he held his blooming gifts out in offering. Instead of immediately taking the items presented to him, the raven slipped a finger under his symbolon’s chin and lifted his head. Even with his face raised level to look at Sasuke, the striking Zoe’s eyes still stayed lowered.

“Do you not wish to set your eyes on your Sheol?” the Uchiha asked.

Sapphire eyes immediately met his and Sasuke’s breath caught. His own eyes might be admired for their power but these eyes, they were marvelous in every way. The tears caught in the light eyelashes surrounding them then caught his attention. They blinked rapidly a few times before this amazing being spoke.

The blonde looked to the flowers in his palms, “Aether has gifted me these to give to you. My name is Naruto and I am your godsend.”

Sasuke smirked at how straight forward the Zoe appeared to be. He reached out and touched the soft petals of his gifts and smiled. They were as magnificent as the one who held them.

“My name is Sasuke, and they’re lovely,” Sasuke commented quietly, delighting in the smile that shone on Naruto’s face. “I’ll keep them it my private quarters,” he decided and carefully laid a hand above them, fingers barely touching each one before they disappeared.

The blonde’s blue eyes grew wide, but then seemed to be focusing on something else, “They went in the direction you came from. Teleportation, I see. I can only use that on myself.”

Sensory and teleportation, his Zoe had exceptional skills Sasuke realized, but was taken from his thoughts when gentle fingers touched his face. He felt the soft touch of those digits wiping at the drying blood on his cheeks. He caught one of the hands and leaned into the touch.

“Don’t concern yourself, it was Erebus’s way to let me know you were here,” Sasuke whispered. “Why are you out here alone?”

The blonde replied, “And that is something you shouldn’t concern yourself with, it’s better than letting anyone else know where I was going. Speaking of which, we should probably keep moving, I don’t feel the safest being out in the open. The Great Circle has been chasing me my whole existence.”

Sasuke bristled, “They know you are here?”

Naruto shook his head, “No, not yet.” 

Suddenly, realization hit. Naruto had been running his entire life which meant The Great Circle had never touched him. 

“You’re pure?” Sasuke said in surprise. “How is that even possible, The Great Circle had to have known you were born. How did they not steal you away from your parents?”

Naruto closed his eyes and huffed, “I promise you, I will tell you everything you could ever want to know about me but first, take me home.”

Sasuke felt Itachi’s hand on his shoulder, “Little brother, let us head back. Deidara is going to freeze if we stay out here much longer.”

Itachi then looked to Naruto, “Hello, I am Itachi and my symbolon is Deidara and -”

“He’s a nosey, little earth nymph. I know,” Naruto interrupted with a smirk as he crossed his arms. 

“What!” Deidara growled behind Itachi as the older Uchiha chuckled.

“Yes, he can be slightly nosey, but it helps us out while we rest during the day. Let’s head back and continue this somewhere warmer,” Itachi advised as he turned to walk back to Deidara.

Sasuke felt the down draft as Itachi took off and looked at Naruto, “Would you rather fly or run?”

“I think I am far enough out from any town to fly,” Naruto answered and Sasuke took a few steps back as wings of golden sunlight sprouted from the Zoe’s back. Naruto noticed Sasuke’s shock, “Do they bother you? I can run instead. I actually haven’t had much practice with them, hiding and all. They’re a bit flashy.”

“No, we can fly. I just, I have never seen a Zoe’s wings,” Sasuke marveled as he stepped closer, part of his body screaming for him not to.

It made since though, his wings were made of darkness, being a nightwalker, so why wouldn’t Naruto’s be made of sunlight. He could still see each and every feather through the brightness and he was tempted, to his body’s mortification, to touch those shining plumes. Sasuke startled when a wing moved closer to him, the tip of one its primary feathers brushing against his neck.

Naruto chuckled, “Well now you have.” Then a mischievous grin appeared on that tan face as eyes glowed blue with challenge, “I bet I can beat you to Itachi and Deidara.”

Sasuke’s red eyes narrowed, “In your dreams. You’re an idiot if you think you’re faster than me with wings you’ve barely used.”

Naruto stuck out his tongue like a taunting child and took off, jumping from the ground with a strong downstroke of his wings. Sasuke grinned and followed not far behind, his wings coming into existence as he vaulted into the air. He caught up easily and realized the race died as soon as Naruto got air through his feathers. His eyes were closed and he seemed to just be enjoying the freedom.

***

Kushina woke up to Minato shaking her, “Kushina, love, you need to listen to me. I need your help. Naruto is gone.”


	4. Forbidden Union

They had searched the house. There had been water with a large pot in the copper tub and the ancient writings of the Zoe had been on the floor of the study along with the parchments that were stored inside scattered around it. They knew their son had left out the window of his room but had no idea why. Naruto’s room looked like he had been in a rush. Minato had tried to follow his tracks in the snow but the worsening weather made it impossible.

Kushina was about to panic. She couldn’t even him sense anywhere. She had reached out as far as her senses could go and there was nothing that gave them any clue. Why would he leave? What possibly happened that made him feel he had to? Why would he take the risk?

She sat in the study looking at the book and parchments. She reread the pages it had been open to and looked at the sketches of Theophilia. Maybe he was tired of waiting and he felt like he’d be better off on his own? But where would he find Sheol blood? She hadn’t sensed one, other than Minato, in weeks. Had he even fed recently?

She felt Minato’s hand on her shoulder and lifted hand to put on top of it, “Kushina, dawn is coming. I can’t be of help for much longer.”

“Do you think he sensed them, Minato, and left to keep us safe? His abilities reach farther than mine,” she whispered.

“He didn’t wake up to them in desert country, why would he now?”

“He’s been more alert lately, especially with the earth nymph watching us,” Kushina answered. She tried to swallow the incoming sob, “Our son is out there alone. I know he is strong. I know he can do amazing things, but he’s vulnerable without a Sheol. Why would he leave, why?”

Minato looked at the book she held and the papers, “Sweetheart, maybe he has a Sheol.” Kushina turned to look at him like he grew a third eye, “Look closely at what he was reading and tell me what you wanted to immediately do when you found out I was waiting for you?”

Kushina stilled and then started shaking her head, tears wetting her cheeks, “No. NO! Why would he leave without telling me? I would have been so happy for him.”

“He had a reason, we just need to figure it out,” Minato mumbled as he held his crying symbolon.

***

Naruto’s lazy flying didn’t last too long. As soon as Sasuke decided to push ahead, Naruto was right there beside him grinning. The Sheol raised his chin and eyebrow in challenge, and then took off. The Zoe was right on his wingtips. The raven did a few dives and barrel rolls to see if it would throw him off. If anything, it caused the blonde to test out his wings and soon it was no longer a race but them trying to outdo each other.

Sasuke was enjoying himself as the Zoe had as much of a competitive streak as he did. Naruto suddenly dived, gliding so close to the snow each flap caused his feathers to kick up flurries of snowflakes. The Sheol was right beside him moments later. The blonde flew faster and then veered to the right. When Sasuke joined him, a mischievous smirk appeared and he pointed up.

Sasuke looked and there were Itachi and Deidara, his older brother’s wings barely visible against the night sky. Naruto flew up and joined Itachi suddenly, causing Deidara to jump in Itachi’s hold and eyes to grow wide. Sasuke joined Itachi on his other side, watching his brother stare at the bright, glowing wings.

“I won, Sasuke. I got to Itachi and Deidara first.”

Sasuke scowled, “I thought the race was cancelled when you decided to daydream midair, idiot.”

“Well, you thought wrong. I won.” Naruto grinned.

Itachi chuckled, “Sasuke, he was here first.”

The blonde gave a smug nod, his blue eyes glowing a bit brighter. 

Sasuke glared then smirked, “I’ll give you that one since those wings are practically brand new. I mean, I wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings. I’d hate to make you cry.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, “It takes more than that to make me cry, bastard. I could blow you out of the air anytime I wanted.”

“Right, and I can breathe fire. Oh wait, I can but you blowing me out of the air is an impossibly,” the Sheol taunted before he watched the Zoe’s teeth grow sharp and a snarl erupt from his mouth.

A sudden gust pushed Sasuke up and away from the three others. Then Naruto was there grabbing his shoulders, his golden wings creating even more whirling winds as he growled in the raven’s face. His teeth were all sharp and long and his pupils had grown to slits as the blue of them turned alarming.

“Do not underestimate me. I may be your Zoe, but I am not some weakling, do you understand? I will not be walked on or used like a toy.”

Sasuke gulped, “I didn’t mean to offend you. It was just playful banter. I apologize.”

Naruto suddenly shook his head and looked around a bit confused. The wind calmed a bit and he swallowed hard. The hold on the Uchiha’s shoulders softened.

The blonde then looked at Sasuke shamefully, “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I am feeling a bit off suddenly. I think …”

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyelids started drooping, his words turning muddled. Then the Zoe’s hands slipped from his shoulders, those sunlight wings turning into just licks of flame and then he was falling back. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize what exactly was happening. Eyes widening, he quickly dropped to catch the falling Zoe.

He landed in the blowing snow as Naruto came to. Blue eyes were barely visible under tiredly opened lids. He watched as the blonde licked his teeth, taking in the darkened circles under his eyes and his chapped lips. How had he not noticed it before? 

Itachi landed on one side of pair, Deidara running over as soon as he was put down to his feet, “What happened, hm? What’s wrong?”

Naruto eyes shifted to look at the earth nymph and a weak smile pulled at his face, “Just a little weak and tired. I haven’t fed in a while.”

“How long?” Sasuke asked quickly as he started rolling up a sleeve.

Itachi’s red eyes were observing the Zoe closely as the blonde turned his head to look at Sasuke, “Um, I think it’s been almost a month since I asked my father for anything.”

Sasuke froze and then scowled at Naruto, “Are you serious? How did you even fly, idiot! I can barely go without for three weeks.”

Naruto let out a breathy chuckle, “That’s human blood, right? My father can easily last over a month off my mother, but then again he feeds until he’ll fully sated.”

“You don’t?” the raven asked with a roll of his eyes not expecting an answer.

“Never have.”

Sasuke tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes, “Never have? Why not?”

“He wasn’t my Sheol. Why would I?”

Itachi finally kneeled next to Deidara, “It that something all Zoe do?”

Naruto shrugged as he laid in the snow, “I have no idea. The only other one I have been close to is my mother.”

Sasuke heard enough and offered his wrist to his symbolon, “Feed idiot, I’m not losing you this quickly.” The pull flared as he offered.

Naruto's eyes darted to the Sheol’s wrist, than back to his face, and he felt that intimate pull become heated. He raised Sasuke’s wrist to his mouth without breaking eye contact almost expecting the raven to suddenly refuse him. When Sasuke didn’t flinch back, he opened his mouth wide and sharp canines bit deep. Sasuke’s head fell back, his eyes fluttering closed.

The young Uchiha had heard stories when he was younger that a Zoe’s bite was euphoric. He could imagine so because when he bit humans, they seemed to melt instead of thrash like one would probably expect, but this, this was so utterly painless. It felt like freefall and a hot bath mixed with just the perfect touch of lust. It made him thirsty for many things. His head slowly rolled to watch as Naruto drank and his own teeth grew, his tongue gliding along them. He couldn’t wait to taste him.

Naruto was most likely in human’s heaven at the moment. His father’s blood had only been satisfying. Sasuke’s was pure, liquid ambrosia. That pull that had started as soon as he made it out of the house seemed to have developed a heartbeat, pulsing and luring him in with feelings he hadn’t felt before. He knew he had been sheltered, his mother wouldn’t have it any other way, but she had answered any question he had. She never mentioned whatever this was.

Naruto forced himself to withdraw after a few minutes. It was more than he’d ever had and yet he wanted more. He wouldn’t leave Sasuke vulnerable though. He closed his eyes as his energy returned and then some, he would have to repay the favor once they got somewhere safe. He turned to see Itachi with an eyebrow quirked up as he watched Sasuke. Naruto then turned back to the other Uchiha who looked like one very drunk human.

Naruto couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up his throat, “You good there, Sasuke?”

A slow smirk grew across his lips, “More than good. Let’s get you home.”

***

Naruto was impressed by the vampire den hidden within the walls of a canyon. Having an earth nymph within this miniature coven seemed to have some amazing advantages. His father had told him there were a few vampires that held earth abilities but he doubted anything was close to this.

When they first entered, he thought it was just going to be a large cavern they made do with until, with a wave of Itachi’s hand and a touch of Deidara’s fingers on the wall, torches began to light up and more rooms began to open along the corridor. It was more beautiful than anything his family had been able to precure for themselves in all their travels. Tapestries, upholstered furniture, art pieces, books, and shiny objects were placed beautifully around each hollow.

Naruto smiled, pleased with the beauty of the place when he landed back on Sasuke’s face. The dark, snowy, outside world didn’t do the Sheol any justice. He was statuesque with his streamlined features, pale skin, dark almond eyes and graceful movements. His body was perfectly trimmed by the cream shirt, navy waistcoat, and slim pants he wore tucked into knee-high boots.

Naruto then realized he probably looked like a beggar compared to him. His olive-green tunic covering dark brown pants in simple hunting boots was doing him no favors. And the cloak he had grabbed was more for warmth than fashion. Plus, he hadn’t fed in how long until recently, he inwardly groaned at the thought. He had met his Sheol looking like a bear woken up from hibernation. 

Sasuke studied his symbolon as Naruto wandered around for a few moments, touching things carefully and watching as Itachi and Deidara moved around their home. He was a curious creature, wasn’t he? The blonde’s eyes had landed on him and then he immediately seemed to look down at himself, touching his own shirt and pants. He seemed to deflate a little after that, maybe thinking he wasn’t good enough.

That was so far from the truth. A Zoe ever thinking they were less than was ridiculous. His clothing could use a little updating but if he had spent his life running, looking like an everyday person probably worked to his advantage. Deidara had mentioned they had been raiding the empty houses, were those pieces of clothing even his own? Probably not. They arrived in the middle of the worst weather, no one would sell them anything right now.

Realizing he forgot to present his gift, Sasuke walked over to where Naruto stood staring at one of the filled bookcases, “I have a gift for you.”

Naruto smiled as his finger slid over book spines, “Do you? You didn’t have to.”

Sasuke waited until the Zoe turned to face him, carefully pulling out the gift, wrapped in velvet, from the inside pocket of his waistcoat. Naruto took it gently. When he unrolled the velvet, his eyes lit up and he turned to hold it under one of the torches that lit up the room. His fingers glided over it almost in reverence. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“I thought so too,” Sasuke replied. “Supposedly it is cursed,” he added with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled, “Is it now?”

“The lord who was supposed to wear it died from lusting after his brother’s betrothed, I was told. I hope she was as beautiful as a garden nymph.”

Naruto turned with a mock shock, “Trying to curse me, Sasuke?”

“A cursed Zoe? I believe that’s an impossibility.”

“It’s supposed to be. I am not sure I have anything to wear with this. The sapphires and rubies are perfect against the mix of golds,” Naruto commented as he carefully rolled it back up it the cloth. “Speaking of such things, where will my quarters be? I should probably unpack.”

Sasuke nodded as he eyed the pack on Naruto’s back, “Follow me.”

***

Thinking Naruto wouldn’t have much in the small bag he carried, Sasuke was surprised when he produced three scrolls. He unrolled one and pushed his magic into it and a roughly folded stack of clothes appeared. It still wasn’t anything close to the amount of clothing the Uchiha had collected, but more than he had expected. He watched as blonde shook them out and was surprised by some of the styles in the pile. 

A pair a light linen pants drew the raven’s attention. He picked them up and noticed they would fit loosely and keep one rather cool. He had no idea where they came from but they did look comfortable. Naruto took them from him and, when asked about them, described the desert area where he had lived before traveling to his current location. He told Sasuke he enjoyed the comfort of being barefoot and not covered in layers of clothing and the Sheol nodded as he took in the information. He would probably never know what that felt like, Itachi and himself tried to stay in less hospitable areas to keep others away.

After securing the contents of that scroll in Sasuke’s extra wardrobe, Naruto activated the next which included several pieces of jewelry. He laid them out on top of a dresser with the new piece the Sheol had given, the cursed nobleman’s collar. There was a hairpiece here and there mixed in with a couple necklaces and collars. The third scroll he never opened but placed on top the wardrobe.

Sasuke’s attention was pulled away from the unopened scroll when Naruto sat on the bed. After placing his bag in a corner, he removed his cloak and then his tunic, pulling it over his head. Dragging his braid to his front, he began to unweave it.

Naruto’s eyes landed on the now white flowers sitting on the dresser, “Do you mind if I take a bath? I was actually about to take one before Aether let me know of you.”

Staring at the bare, tan back, the raven couldn’t help but climb on the bed behind Naruto and reach out to touch. The blonde stiffened for only a moment before a slight shiver went through his frame. Sasuke ran his cool hands up from the Zoe’s waist, over his shoulders then down his arms. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch. Naruto continued loosening his braid even if Sasuke saw his eyes close in response. The raven buried his nose in crook off his neck and breathed.

Fuck, his mind blazed with pleasure with just a touch and Naruto’s blood was practically singing to him, “I don’t mind at all. May I join you?”

Naruto let out a giggle that caused Sasuke to grin, “Is the tub big enough? And what are you going to do? Wash my hair for me?”

The Sheol sent a prayer to Erebus, help him, was the Zoe truly that innocent or was he putting up a front? Remembering their earlier conversations, Sasuke realized that Naruto was probably untouched. He had never been near The Great Circle and he seemed to have only lived with his parents, a symbolon pair who were very protective of him. The blonde was pure in every sense of the word.

“If that’s all you want me to do,” Sasuke murmured as he pulled back. “Come, the washroom is over here.”

Smug, that it how the young Uchiha felt when Naruto’s eyes grew wide with a grin when he looked at the large bathing pool Deidara had carved out of rock. He felt even more so when the blonde touched the constantly cycling hot water and groaned in delight. The Zoe immediately pulled off he trousers and stepped in. The raven couldn’t help the carnal thoughts that sped through his mind.

Naruto’s body was perfection, muscled and bronzed with broad shoulders and a tapered waist. The Sheol wanted to make it his in every way and the pull seemed to be agreeing. And then he watched those beautiful, round, blue eyes flutter close in utter contentment and lost himself in the Zoe’s face. He had a strong yet soft jaw, pristine nose and those lips, they were made for so many things. His eyelashes were long and light and his eyebrows fit every facial detail effortlessly.

Sasuke started to undress when he remembered, “Why were you crying when we first met?”

***

Itachi smiled as Deidara paced the sitting area attached to their bedroom, “Love, what has you so worked up? Sasuke’s symbolon is here safe and sound, there is nothing else for us to be concerned about.”

“Why was he alone, hm? The whole time I watched them, the woman never left him alone longer than a few minutes, yeah. And you and Sasuke talk about Zoe like they are sacred priests or angels, hm. We’re missing something,” Deidara responded with his continued pacing.

“Well, he was a rogue Zoe with a symbolon pair of a Zoe and Sheol, that is obvious. They ran from The Great Circle before he could be corrupted in anyway,” Itachi answered with a wave of his hand.

Deidara stopped pacing and glared before growling, “I put that together, lover, hm.” Then, crawling on top of Itachi’s lap, he grabbed the collar of the vampire’s jacket, “He was in rush, why? And don’t tell me because of his excitement or the people after him, hm. There is something else, he seemed nervous, worried at first, yeah. When you two had to separate from your coven, what exactly happened?”

Itachi eyes fell to Deidara’s neck, “Madara tried to kill his Zoe, calling him a weakness, that’s where the curse I told you about came from.”

Deidara stared shocked, “That curse that has been in effect for centuries was caused by a Zoe? That is what that book was talking about, hm, when it warned about not giving a Zoe their due reverence, yeah?”

Itachi nodded, “I think Sasuke and I were actually banished as a way for Erebus to spare us the curse. We never thought of Hashirama as a hindrance. He was the first of Zoe-kind and he was amazing. Our clan began to prosper more than any other as soon as he joined with Madara, but I think Madara got greedy and refused to think it was because a Zoe was involved. He was jealous of the praise showered upon Hashirama and one night, after he had fed and gotten what he needed from Hashirama without returning the favor, he tried to kill him.”

“You’re telling me, hm, Madara tried to drain a Zoe enough that he’d be too weak to defend himself,” Deidara said aghast.

“He did and Hashirama escaped their room injured but alive,” Itachi continued and began rubbing his temples. “The rest of clan, for some asinine reason, agreed with Madara that Hashirama was a weakness that needed to be pruned out, other than Shisui, Sasuke and I. We were very young then, maybe a century or two, but we knew that killing off Hashirama would destroy everything. The ancient books were kept by The Great Circle, we only had abridged copies ourselves, but there were enough warnings in them. Shisui tried to approach Madara directly about it but he was killed without a second thought. Sasuke and I were trying stop anyone else from meeting the same fate when it happened.”

Deidara swallowed, “It happened?”

“Hashirama unleashed the curse heartbroken and with a vengeance. He told about how our powerful, hatred filled eyes would die first and then our bodies. He killed Madara himself, tearing out his eyes and heart, eating them before he released his magic on the rest. We watched the rest of clan scream, blackness oozing from their eyes, while Hashirama fell to the ground still and lifeless.”

“So, releasing the curse killed the Zoe, yeah?” 

Itachi finally looked Deidara in the eye, “I am not sure. He may have died from being so weak but he also lost his symbolon. I guess we won’t really know unless it happens again.”

“Naruto knows all this, doesn’t he, hm?” Deidara questioned as he tried to comfort his partner with soft kisses on his brow.

“Probably, two other Zoe existed by then and it was a lesson for them as much as for the Sheol. His mother might be one of those two for all I know, they were both aware,” Itachi muttered, his eyes closed, as Deidara’s lips moved lower to his neck.

“That may be why he was nervous, hm,” Deidara said against Itachi’s skin. “He is paired off to an Uchiha, yeah, and, if his mother is one of those other two, he may have feared his fate, hm.”

Itachi eyes popped open, “Sasuke and I would never allow it to come to that.”

***

Sasuke was sitting behind Naruto as the blonde explained everything from his mother to his knowledge of Madara and Hashirama with his eyes closed, head leaned back against Sasuke’s hands. His blunt honesty was refreshing. The Sheol watched as a hand came out of the lightly swirling water and rubbed at blue eyes when blonde got to the details of finding out he was meant to bless an Uchiha, the very clan that destroyed the first Zoe. The very clan his mother also had a severe prejudice for.

Naruto continued, Sasuke delighting in the way the the Zoe relaxed further as his hands scrubbed his scalp, “That’s when I decided just to leave and find you without telling either of my parents. I needed to do it quickly so I’d be far enough out my mother couldn’t sense me. I left through my window, ran towards the three energies I sensed, one being the earth nymph that had been spying on us. The pull seemed to agree with my decision so I didn’t look back. You three found me a little while later.”

Sasuke nodded in understanding, “Are you still concerned?”

“Concerned about what?” Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder at his symbolon.

The Uchiha reached for a smell bottle of scented oil, “About blessing me. You must have carried some of your mother’s worry in your own heart.”

The blonde smiled, “No, not really. I knew the Twin Gods chose me for you for some reason. Why should I question it?” he shrugged.

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes slightly narrowed, “Were crying in relief then?”

Naruto let out a breathy chuckle as he laid a hand level to the water’s surface and watched the clear liquid ripple, “Yes, yes I was. As a Zoe, I never felt complete. We were never meant to live without another half. Sheol can get by, you can drink the blood of so many others, fulfill your purpose alone. I can’t, I can only have Sheol blood and I am meant to bless someone, a chosen someone not just anyone.”

“You had your father,” Sasuke offered.

“And he is my mother’s to bless, not mine. I wouldn’t even bite him,” Naruto answered as he reached for the Uchiha’s wrist, the one he had bitten into earlier that was now healed. Looking at it, he ran gentle fingers over its underside, “I never bit my father, I would only drink from an open wound he gave himself. He wasn’t mine, Sasuke. Not mine to feed from, not mine to bless, not mine to …”

The Zoe didn’t finish. A soft smile graced his features and then he looked back at the Sheol with his head tilted to the side. He seemed to be considering something and then lifted the wrist of the hand not in use. He held it in front of Sasuke.

“You need to feed. I took a lot from you.”

“Let me finish with your hair,” Sasuke stated. “Do you put scented oils in it?”

Naruto turned to look straight ahead at the wall before he shrugged, “Sure, when they are available.”

The raven handed the small bottle of oil he grabbed earlier, the one he bought early in the spring, to Naruto for his inspection and approval. Rinsing the subs from Naruto’s hair, he heard a small cork being popped and delighted hum.

“What scent is this? It smells amazing!”

“The man at the booth called it ‘thunderstorm’, smells similar to wet lilies to me,” Sasuke answered as the last suds worked their way down to the swirling water. 

“That with a touch of something else. It reminds me of monsoon season,” Naruto sighed. “Can I put it in your hair too?”

Sasuke chuckled, “Of course. I should probably smell decent since I’ll be heading to bed shortly.”

The raven carefully worked a few drops of the oil into the clean, blonde tresses and then allowed Naruto to wash his. He was silent as those careful fingers worked their way through his much shorter hair. Eyes closed, Sasuke enjoyed the bit of spoiling. The last time anyone else washed his hair, he was human and it was his mother who died a few years before the Rabbit Goddess doomed her children. 

The Sheol startled when he felt a chin on his shoulder followed by a wrist appearing in front of him, “Feed, Sasuke. The pull is telling me you need too.”

Sasuke turned his face to look at the head perched on his shoulder before doing as commanded by his symbolon. With his teeth long and sharp, and his eyes scarlet and spinning, he bit into the soft flesh offered to him. Heat swarmed his body like lava erupting from his core and with it came lust for so much more than blood. He drank with greed, the taste drifting over his tongue the epitome of perfection.

Naruto should have considered what giving his blood would feel like because he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for the pleasure sweeping through his veins and making his body react in ways it never had before. He hadn’t considered that with it came the need to consummate the bond so it was every bit as permanent as it should be. Sasuke’s teeth in his skin made him to want to feel more of the Sheol’s touch, caused him to long to give him as much pleasure at he could. He had found the person for his purpose, and he needed to fulfill that purpose immediately.

As soon as Sasuke’s teeth left his wrist, Naruto felt the Sheol’s lips on his. They maneuvered until they were facing each other and Naruto climbed onto his lap with his arms wound around his pale neck. The blonde had never kissed anyone before but he doubted the raven cared when strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Naruto moaned as those same lips began trailing down his neck and their groins touched.

Sasuke pulled his face away and a hand came up to hold the nape of his Zoe’s neck, “We should move to the bedroom. You’ve never done this before, right?”

Naruto swallowed, “No, why would I have? A Zoe is only to ever be with their Sheol.”

Sasuke groaned at the knowledge and before he blinked, he was sitting on his bed in the same position he’d been in the tub. 

“There, is this better?” Naruto said breathless.

At that moment, Sasuke didn’t care how it happened and began attacking Naruto’s lips again in earnest. The Zoe answered back just as aggressively causing the Sheol to fall back against the blankets and pillows. Graceful fingertips traced skin, muscles, and movements of the golden blessing while curious palms learned everything they could about the magnificent, pale body underneath them. Naruto pulled back, gasping when Sasuke’s hand ghosted over his cock.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Naruto panted. “I am supposed to bring you pleasure and -”

Another kiss silenced the blonde, “Don’t think about it. Just you being here brings me pleasure, just looking at you like this. If you only knew.”

Sasuke rolled them so Naruto was now pressed into the softness of his bed and he worked his way down the tan body with his lips and tongue. He loved feeling those perfect abdominals tense and the sounds that escaped the Zoe’s mouth. Fuck, he was so responsive. A hand was tangled in his dark hair and another clung to the sheets like a they were the reigns of a runaway horse. He made it to the blonde’s very aroused dick and did not hesitate to take him into his mouth.

Naruto couldn’t help but arch off the bed, his feet trying to find purchase. A long, low groan left his lips as Sasuke dragged his tongue up the length of his cock. His Sheol was obviously experienced but then again, they had lusts for many things and Sasuke hadn’t had a symbolon until now. Now Naruto was his and the raven was showering him with pleasures beyond his wildest imaginings. The blonde didn’t know how much more he could handle of this, he felt like he was about to burn through his skin.

His tongue almost choked himself when Naruto felt Sasuke’s touch brush his entrance. His head fell back as he arched off the bed again, his body shuddering in anticipation for something he couldn’t comprehend. He whined when the raven’s mouth left his arousal, the pants of air against it just a tease.

“You’re wet here?” the Sheol asked in almost awe. He pushed a finger in and felt the Zoe’s hand tighten in his hair and the blond let out a choked gasp, “I don’t understand, you’re very much male.”

Naruto looked down at the scarlet eyes watching him, and then panted out, “Sasuke, Zoe are whatever you need and want. I was told that my body would adapt to whomever I was chosen for.”

“Fuck,” the Uchiha rasped as he crawled up the blonde’s body to claim those lips again.

The Sheol delighted in every moan, grunt, and gasp that he coaxed from the lips his own covered. He slid between tan, toned legs that spread for him without thought and worked the Zoe open carefully. He refused to cause this beautiful gift pain. The bronzed hand not clinging to sheets suddenly grasped his forearm when he found the spot that would drive Naruto mad. A silent scream graced that face as glowing blue eyes clenched shut and that blonde head was thrown back.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered, “please, I can’t, I need.”

“What do you need, beloved?”

Naruto had no idea how to answer that question. He knew what sex was, his mother told him about every type so he’d know but he had no idea it would feel like this. He body was thrumming along with that white-hot, tight pull that just wouldn’t let him breath normally. In the end, he lifted his hips against the fingers buried in his ass. More, he needed more.

Mercifully, Sasuke seemed to understand. Those evil, blessed fingers left him as he felt his lover settle closer between his legs, one hand grabbing his hip the other guiding his lower back up. Naruto’s eyes went wide and his head craned back with his mouth wide open in a desperate sound as he came almost totally off the bed as Sasuke pushed in.

His hand had left the sheets to grip the Sheol’s shoulder so hard his claws had come unsheathed and were pricking skin. The hand on the pale forearm squeezed as Sasuke pushed forward more, whines leaving Naruto’s lips as low growls rumbled out of the raven’s. There was pain, but it was eclipsed by how good it felt to feel the Sheol’s absolute desire for him through the bond. It felt so good, so right, so absolutely perfect.

Sasuke had his face pressed into Naruto’s shoulder and was practically wheezing when he was finally fully sheathed. The Sheol knew his size was substantial which only became more obvious with how fucking tight his Zoe was. So hot, wet, and damn fantastic and the pull was echoing Naruto own thoughts and feelings which just made him want so much more. He felt the claws in his shoulder, was aware of the grip on his arm and when he dared to look at the other’s face, he almost lost his mind.

Glowing blue eyes were hooded with their pupils blown, tan cheeks flushed, and a mouth half open with sharp teeth peeking through met his sight. Sasuke pulled out then pressed back in only to watch Naruto’s eyes close as his mouth let out the most wanton sound that made everything else seem of little importance compared to giving the blonde all of himself. His thrusts steadily grew more determined, more forceful as the Zoe’s body began to roll with his movements.

Naruto was lost in the pleasure pulsing through him. He felt Sasuke's lips, tongue, teeth caressing his skin as much as his hands. Each thrust threw him closer to a zenith he never wanted to come down from. His grabbed the Uchiha’s hair with both hands before biting his own tongue until it bled and shoving it past the raven’s lips. That seemed to be what the Sheol needed to let himself go because his movements become desperate. Sasuke must have bit his tongue in return because Naruto tasted Sheol blood and immediately rolled them over.

He moved his hips against Sasuke in pure need and want. The Sheol encouraged it, his hands grabbing his ass and helping the Zoe with the movements as he thrusted up. Naruto’s back bowed, red and black blood dripping from his lips as he groaned. He just needed a little more, oh fuck, just a little bit more. Naruto’s teeth clenched as a snarl ripped from him when he felt a hand leave his ass to start pumping his cock.

Sasuke was so close and he knew the blonde was in the same state. He pumped the Zoe’s dick as those tan hips rocked on top him. Shit, it had never felt this good and it was only amplified by that pull that had started ever since he made the decision to go after his symbolon. Naruto finally came with a strangled gasp that morphed into a growl somehow. His hips continued to roll, chasing the aftershocks that only made Sasuke’s orgasm slam into him like a firestorm. His back arched, his head slamming into the pillows as his lungs begged for air they didn’t need.

When he finally fell limp against the mattress, Naruto watched him with exhausted but crimson eyes. The Sheol startled slightly but reached up and cupped one of those flushed cheeks. Those orbs looked like they belonged to some predatory beast, but then again, a Zoe was a much one as he was. Then he was filled with a vision of his own face except his eyes were as different as the blonde’s.

Naruto swallowed and muttered, “Your eyes are different. One looks like the flowers I brought you and the other is violet like twilight whirlpool.”

“I see that somehow. Can you see that’s yours have changed too?” Sasuke questioned as he carefully pushed himself up into a sitting position causing the Zoe to groan.

Naruto nodded as he hummed, “The bond has matured, or it’s at least how my mom described it. My mind is yours as much as yours is mine.” Then the blondechuckled as his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s neck to pull their foreheads together, “Supposedly, if there are physical changes it’s a forbidden union.”

The raven combed a hand through golden hair, “And what does that mean?”

Those newly scarlet eyes stared at the bi-color ones now gracing his lover’s face, “I’d have to regard the sacred writings to tell you everything but, from what I understand, we’d be unstoppable as long as we’re together. The Great Circle will be after us as soon as they find out, but they won’t unless we want them too.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, “Our eyes should return to normal when we calm down, right?”

A sharp toothed grin had taken over Naruto’s face when the raven opened his eyes, “But do you want to calm down right now, Sasuke.”

The Sheol hissed as the Zoe mouthed his neck and dared to move his hips. Oh no, he wasn’t ready to calm down yet.


	5. Make It So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT in this chapter, I mean, it has vampires. What do expect?

Spring had come early and Minato sat on the roof of their house, eyes keen and focused. Kushina and himself had decided to stay in case Naruto came back. The blonde Sheol was sure Naruto wouldn’t have left without having a destination in mind. Believing his son had finally been chosen was the only thing that kept the vampire sane, but why did his son not wake his mother so she would know?

Minato had racked his mind with many possibilities but he thought, from all his traveling to the nearby towns, that another Sheol did not live within the vicinity. Kushina had also mentioned that she hadn’t sensed any the entire winter, although the earth nymph still appeared every now and then but did not seem as interested in their activities. They would only wander nearby for short time and then leave.

With the warmer weather, Kushina had ventured out during the day to listen to human gossip and to ask if anyone had seen her blonde-haired, blue-eyed son. None had but, in a few villages, she heard stories of two dark-haired, pale skinned vampires. It was said they would show up during festivals and celebrations to mingle among humans. She had been very interested when another detail came to light, some type of nymph sometimes joined them. It had given her a sliver of hope.

Minato watched as rain clouds began moving in from the west, bits of lightning visible and the small echoes of thunder reaching his ears. As the wind blew in his face, he straightened and looked from where the wind came. There were people coming, ones that smelled of blood and rotting flesh. Strix were such foul beings, lower vampires created from dying humans only to serve. The Great Circle’s corruption knew no limits.

Most of the Strix were just mindless puppets except for one, and that very being loathed his own creation. Obito, an Uchiha obsessed with Madara and his life, had tried to make his very own Zoe with magic and alchemy. He went so far as to use one of his own eyes to tie the being directly to him. He had named him Kakashi, his perfect little scarecrow of a vampire. It was frightening how powerful Kakashi was being an artificial Zoe, the other Strix themselves shook when he was in their midst.

Minato hoped Kakashi was not among them, he didn’t want to destroy a being that had felt nothing but loathing since his birth. The blonde Sheol’s eyes finally locked onto the group of three and cursed. It was that very person and two others that had to have been created recently. Those two would be easy kills. Minato felt Kushina’s mind awaken and slid down from the roof as soon as he was spotted.

By the time Minato’s feet hit the ground, Kushina was standing right beside him, “Why are they here now, of all times? I don’t want to deal with their idiocy.”

“You know Kakashi is far from an idiot,” Minato commented, “I’ll take out the other two immediately.”

Minato disappeared and Kushina watched as he reappeared behind the two newborns and stabbed them with his daggers of wind energy. They were easily ripped to shreds. Before Kakashi could arm himself, Minato was standing back beside Kushina, his clothes dappled with dark blood. Kakashi turned back to face them with one narrowed eye, as Obito’s was covered when not in use. He no longer bothered being careful in his approach as his odd wings that seemed made of lunar light spread.

The artificial Zoe landed in front of them just a few moments later. He nodded his head in greeting and looked around the area with his dark eye. Minato had always thought Kakashi was quite inquisitive. He watched as the gray-haired, handsome man took in his surroundings. His hair somehow managed to defy gravity even as the wind pushed against it, only slightly exaggerating it’s lean to Kakashi’s left.

“Humans abandoned this place when winter first hit, didn’t they?” he spoke. “Did your son also?”

Kushina bared her teeth, “Winter wouldn’t scare my son away.”

Kakashi’s head tilted, a hand lifted in the air in half a shrug, “I didn’t say that. I just know you would have run as soon as you sensed our presence if he were with you.”

Kushina glared in annoyance with how right the thing was while Minato merely smiled at him, “Ah Kakashi, always so observant. The humans left to kill a pair of vampires they were convinced brought the harsh winter that just passed.”

“Oh, well, we all can see how well that went,” he hummed as his hands went into his pockets. “I am sorry to bother you again with this, but Obito holds part of my soul and demands to know where the young Zoe is.”

“You know we’d never hand him over, Kakashi. Tell Obito and the rest of The Great Circle to fuck off!” Kushina growled.

The gray-haired vampire’s eye narrowed, “You don’t know where he is, do you? That is why both of you are here, neither one warning him we are nearby.”

Minato only stared at Kakashi while Kushina looked away and Obito’s creation nodded in acceptance, “Shit, Obito is going to expect me to scout everywhere for the blessed idiot. I have a few people I can visit and see if they have noticed him.”

“Kakashi, you can’t doom Naruto to them, can you, in good conscious?” Minato suddenly asked, “His fate would be worse than yours.”

The man sighed, “My decisions are not my own, you know that. You are the one who trained him in magic. I can only fight Obito’s influence on my mind for so long before the eye takes over and I follow his orders word for word. If I am at least a little willing, I have a bit of freedom.”

“Please,” Kushina begged through clenched teeth, “leave Naruto alone.”

Kakashi ruffled his wings before spreading them, “Pray to the Twin Gods he is well fed and has others with him, Kushina. That’s the only thing I can say to comfort you.”

Then the vampire flew up and over the house continuing in the direction he had been heading. Kushina hid her face in Minato’s chest, tears wetting the tunic he was wearing. The Sheol wasn’t certain what their next move would be. Dawn was approaching, but the clouds would keep the sun at bay. Kakashi could handle a bit of sun, but if the clouds suddenly cleared, Minato wouldn’t fair well. 

He decided then, when night fell again, Kushina and himself would go in the direction of the other. They had nothing keeping them living this way, Naruto was gone. They were free to be vampires and they would show that circle of bastards they were ready to face them. They would search every town, every forest, every crevice on the way for their son. As he heard his Zoe’s continued sobbing, he amended his plans. They may leave sooner than nightfall.

***

Sasuke currently laid with a comfortable blonde curled around him. Even though it had been weeks since Naruto showed him, it was hard to process. The third scroll had been a throng of books and parchment that the Zoe had collected throughout his life. Each tome had pages marked that contained pieces of the sacred writings that had never been touched my immoral hands. He also had a duplicate of his mother’s version of the ancient writings he had hand copied.

The term “forbidden union” had only been mentioned in the later versions of the volumes. In the earlier snippets it was called a “celestial joining” and it was only meant to happen when Erebus and Aether determined judgement needed to be served. A Sheol and a Zoe would be chosen to deliver such a thing with all the power of The Twin Gods. In other words, Naruto and himself had been chosen to be their vessels. That is why The Great Circle would most certainly be after them.

Sasuke hadn’t shared the information with Deidara or Itachi and knew that Naruto hadn’t either. With their bond, there was no way to lie to one another and the Zoe was honest to a fault anyway. The Sheol knew they would need to eventually but the other couple not knowing was probably safer, less ways for enemies to become knowledgeable. He doubted either one would be put off by the information, but still, he was a bit apprehensive about their possible reactions.

Naruto suddenly shifted, his head coming up to lay right above the Sheol's heart, “Stop thinking so much about it. You said that The Great Circle hasn’t bothered with you since they realized you two had no plans to attack them.”

“Yes, but that was before you and even before Deidara. If they possibly found out about Deidara, let alone you, they’d decide to be a nuisance again. We aren’t supposed to be blessed, we are the banished ones,” Sasuke replied as he slowly began detangling blonde hair with his fingers.

Naruto’s face turned into his chest and strong, tan arms squeezed him while the Zoe’s legs stretched causing a pleased groan to vibrate against his skin. Sleepy, blue eyes were looking up afterwards, a growing smile caused them to squint shut. Sasuke couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him as he leaned to kiss the blonde’s forehead.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s probably the middle of the day,” Naruto muttered.

“I slept for a while. I don’t need to be useless the whole day.”

Naruto hummed in acknowledgment and enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke’s fingers working through his hair. He had grown quite content with his new life. Itachi and Deidara were just as welcoming as Sasuke and him suddenly existing in their lives hadn’t seemed to upset the balance at all. If anything, Deidara was ecstatic to finally have someone to join him every now and again during the day. The earth nymph usually slept late but would be up by lunch.

Thinking of lunch, Naruto slowly pushed himself up off Sasuke with a yawn that would rival any large cat’s, “I should probably give Deidara some company.”

“I’ll come with you,” the Uchiha responded as the Zoe climbed off the bed and headed to the washroom.

They were dressed and presentable in no time although Naruto was still braiding his hair as they walked to the common room. Deidara spotted them with a smile and shuffled over to do the other blonde’s hair. He began undoing the braid the other had started.

“It’s storming outside, hm. I will put it all the way up in case you go out,” Deidara informed him as he pulled out a few hair pins and simple ribbons from his pockets.

Naruto sat down on the loveseat and was joined by Sasuke who watched experienced hands work. The raven was determined to learn so his Zoe could have more options for his hair other than braids even if the blonde knew many different types. By the time Deidara was done, a low bun sat at the nape of the Blonde’s neck, a collection of different weaves and twists. The nymph finished it off with a royal blue ribbon tied around it and cascading down Naruto's back.

Sasuke felt his Zoe dip in his mind a moment and the Sheol relayed the visual of golden hair to the blonde who smiled, “Looks great! Thanks!”

Deidara shook his head, “That still gives me the shivers that you guys can hijack each other’s eyes, hm.”

The raven smirked, “It’s useful though.”

The blondes ate some jarred fruit and drank some tea, as all three conversed about getting out of the canyon more when the weather calmed. Deidara was looking forward to eating fresh produce and bread while Naruto just wanted to explore a little. Sasuke always forgot that Naruto only knew of the abandoned town, the canyon, and the little he had seen between the two.

The Zoe suddenly went stiff, the teacup dropping from his hand as his eyes went out of focus. Deidara jumped as the ceramic shattered against the stone floor while Sasuke was immediately kneeling in front of the blonde. Naruto’s mind was a mess and weeding through it to get the information he needed was difficult. A plethora of memories of Naruto’s time running was filling its recesses but one being kept echoing through each and every one. Sasuke made sure to focus on that face each time it flew through and then a snarl erupted from his lips.

“ITACHI!” the young Uchiha practically roared. “Itachi! We have a situation!”

It was a testament to how focused Naruto was that he didn’t even flinch, although he did grasp the hand that had settled on his knee. Itachi was in the room a few moments later, his hair tousled from sleep but his eyes were alert and serious. He looked to Deidara for clarification when Sasuke said nothing more and the Zoe remained motionless. The earth nymph could only shrug.

“He’s flying?” Sasuke abruptly questioned out loud.

Naruto nodded, “It’s why Dei didn’t feel him coming. He seems to be headed for the forest nearby, likely to wait for one of you come out.”

“The cloud cover and rain must make it safe for him to travel without worry of the sun making things too uncomfortable,” Sasuke concluded.

“Sasuke, please explain,” Itachi demanded growing impatient.

The younger Uchiha finally turned to face his brother, “Kakashi is nearby. He’s finally come back to repay us that visit he promised.”

“For the sake of Erebus, it’s a few decades too early if you ask me. Question is, why now?” Itachi pondered as he walked over to the small stand that housed a comb to run through his hair. “He said he’d only bother us if we were a threat to Obito or any of the other Uchihas. We haven’t done anything of that sort.”

“I am guessing we should go out and ask. I would enjoy surprising him. He has no idea we already know he’s here,” Sasuke smirked. 

Itachi gave a nod of agreement and tied back his hair quickly, “Let’s get the hooded cloaks in case the rain passes that you mentioned. I doubt either of our blondes would enjoy us coming back with burns.”

***

Kakashi sat in a tree close enough to the edge of the forest to get a clear view of the canyon. For the Uchiha brothers to settle in such a place as a cave they must have been desperate. Then they decided to stay, hopefully the place was large enough for a few comforts. He dropped to his rump on a thick branch to relax and pulled out a human book he had picked up along the way. He figured he’d have to wait until nightfall for them to emerge.

He was reading his third page when movement caught his eye and was surprised to see the brothers coming over the ridge of the canyon to quietly land, their wings fading into the rainfall. Waiting just a moment, he watched for what could have possibly brought them out of hiding from the daylight. His head tilted to the side when they began heading his direction. Did they know he was here? Neither one had sensory abilities unless they suddenly developed some.

“Kakashi, show yourself,” Itachi announced as he stopped at the tree line. “What is the purpose of this visit?”

Kakashi dropped down to the forest floor as he pocketed the book, “How ever did you know I was here?”

“We have our ways,” Sasuke spoke as he came to stand beside his brother. “Answer Itachi’s question, why are you here?”

“I can see your manners haven’t improved,” Kakashi sighed. “I am searching for someone. They weren’t where I’d expect them to be. I thought maybe you two might have noticed them during your hunts.”

Itachi turned to look at Sasuke who’s eyes were narrowed, “Why would we help the ones who banished us in searching for someone they likely want to manipulate?”

“I have the same question, brother,” Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi rolled his eye, “You know, I despise them as much as you do but I am forced to corporate. I would be grateful if you at least gave me a little information to report back to Obito.” 

“Why come to us for that information? I am sure the humans in the area would be more useful,” Itachi commented.

“The latest information I received mentioned you two being attacked by a horde of humans so I know you have been active enough in the area for the humans to know your whereabouts. I trust your observational skills more than theirs. This individual would be easy to spot even in darkness,” Kakashi said as he looked at his fingernails.

“That was a good meal,” Sasuke grinned. “Tell us who you are looking for and maybe we will give you some information.”

Itachi nodded with Sasuke’s statement and so Kakashi began, “The vampire went rogue from The Great Circle’s protection when he was very young and had been running with his parents until recently. I have found his parents to the east in the town abandoned by the humans you killed. They don’t know where he ran but he is the one I am meant to collect, not them. He would have blue eyes, blonde hair, possibly long unless he decided to cut it. Tan skin-”

“So, he’s a rogue Zoe,” Sasuke interrupted. “You think we are going to turn in a Zoe when all those bastards do is use them for their own enjoyment?”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed and he growled out, “Yes, they are trying to stop the curse from spreading and taking all the Uchiha. Have your eyes bled yet, Sasuke? It will come for you eventually.”

“They think they will find a solution by doing the very thing the sacred texts speak against? Zoe are supposed to held in reverence, not used until Aether decides their fate!” Itachi snarled back.

“Do you want them to create another like me, then?” Kakashi replied darkly. “There was only one other Zoe born after him surprisingly, and that was two and a half centuries ago. You know they will, even if I am only half of what a true Zoe should be.”

Sasuke tilted his head slightly with his brow furrowed, “Kakashi, did you bring company?”

“The two with me were killed. This is not a surprise attack,” Kakashi sneered in annoyance at the change in subject.

“Well, two more are heading this way and they seem to have followed you,” Sasuke announced as he raised a pale, slender finger to point from the exact point he had come.

Kakashi looked through the trees. There was no mistaking those glowing wings and red hair followed by the shadowy, winged form of Minato. Kakashi stepped out of his hiding place, putting his hands lazily in his pockets and waited. They’d never leave this alone until they found their son and he knew it.

Kushina landed a safe distance away, wings taking on a defensive stance, and her shining, violet eyes wild. She was looking into the tree line and her eyes shifted to follow the two figures that emerged from it. Her lips curled back in a snarl as Minato stepped to her side, his wings neatly folded. Kakashi looked behind himself to see Sasuke standing with his arms crossed and Itachi looking relaxed.

“Uchihas! Where is Naruto, you bastards!” the feral looking Zoe growled, her clawed hands tensing.

Sasuke was confused. Shouldn’t Kushina be able to sense her son, she was practically right above him? He felt a shimmer of amusement in his mind and got an image of Naruto sitting on the roof of a house in the abandoned town. That prankster of a Zoe must have teleported himself right when Kushina was about to sense his presence. Sasuke snorted before he could stop himself, an evil smirk painted on his lips.

Those violent, purple eyes burned into him, “What the fuck is so funny?”

The Sheol that had come with her pulled down his hood and looked at Sasuke with a slightly vexed look, “Do you find our situation entertaining? An unbound Zoe, our son, is missing.”

“We have been informed by Kakashi,” Itachi answered as Sasuke continued smirking, the older Uchiha’s own eyes dancing at what could have possibly made his brother so full of mirth. 

“Yes, and I can honestly say that this blonde Zoe you three seem to be searching for is not with us,” Sasuke hummed, his eyes rolling from Kakashi to Kushina. “He seems to be a sly, little thing if he can escape everyone so easily.”

Itachi covered his own snort with clearing his throat. Naruto was literally not here then. He had been a victim of Naruto pranks a few times in the last month. The Zoe’s teleporting ability was ridiculous and he was a creative little shit when he wanted to be. Deidara found his little stunts very amusing and encouraged him. Itachi guessed the earth nymph enjoyed having someone to challenge the other vampires.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, “I don’t believe you. You did something with him like the dirty Uchihas you are.”

“I bathed right before dawn,” Sasuke answered dryly. “Also, if you were following Kakashi from so far away, you obviously have sensory abilities. Do you sense him anywhere? We live in a cave at the bottom of the canyon.”

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going nowhere. The Uchiha brothers were playing with them like cats do with an injured bird. Why did Obito have to send him to deal with shitty crap every time and with worthless newborn Strix too. Fuck it all.

“I will continue my search elsewhere but if you two don’t attend the next Blood Moon Ball, I will report to Obito exactly where you are and take it to mean you know exactly where Naruto is,” the artificial Zoe announced. 

“I thought we were never to come near The Great Circle ever again Kakashi,” Itachi hissed.

“Obito is rethinking your banishment because three more Uchihas have succumb to the curse. He thinks he needs new blood in the group,” was the explanation the older Uchiha received.

Kushina and Minato watched as Kakashi left with flap of quickly appearing, moonbeam wings. They quickly turned their eyes back to Itachi and Sasuke. Minato started to walk towards the Uchihas when Itachi growled.

“I suggest you leave our territory immediately.”

Minato’s eyes narrowed as he stopped in place, he was hoping to scent them but the wind wasn’t on his side. He had noticed they wouldn’t get close to anyone other than themselves. That could be a way to keep themselves free of attack or they were hiding something that would be noticed up close. Neither looked nervous though but Uchihas were known to be able to keep calm when needed.

“We’ve been living to the east most of the winter. You didn’t seem to mind us then,” he replied.

“The abandoned town is on the very edge of our hunting grounds,” the younger Uchiha answered. “As long as you stayed there, we did not care. You are now above our home and a threat. I think you should listen to my brother.”

Minato was surprised by their knowledge of their residence, “How would you know we were there?”

Kushina walked the few steps to put a hand on his shoulder, her red hair whipping around them, “The earth nymph is underneath our feet.”

“I see,” Minato muttered. “You make friends with nymphs?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business. Leave,” the older Uchiha answered. 

Kushina pushed in front of Minato and the Uchihas sprouted wings as they got into a defensive stance, “If I ever find out that you stole Naruto away from me, I will kill the both of you. Do you understand me? There is no way you aren’t involved. Your kind are selfish and want any power you can get your hands on.”

“Yes, and that’s why we live in a cave,” Sasuke drawled. “The Uchihas you speak of are rotting away from Hashirama’s curse in their immortal bodies to die one by one within the primordial catacombs. We are nothing like them. Take your leave.”

Kushina spat at them as she spread her wings and took off. Minato bared his teeth before following her. 

***

Naruto had started walking back after sending Sasuke a visual of where he had gone. He knew his parents wouldn’t stay in the area long without sensing him. Keeping himself alert while taking in the passing scenery, he enjoyed what he hadn’t noticed the first time he’d gone this route being in such hurry. Now, he could truly enjoy the trip even if he had to hold his hood up tightly against the wind.

Suddenly, the raindrops turned quite heavy, pelting him with their force. He sighed. He had traveled through enough weather to know that it would pass soon enough. He kept his steps steady and continued without worry. He smiled when he felt Deidara coming into his field of sensory. It was probably wise to send him instead of either of the brothers in case they were being watched. Deidara could travel underground if he needed to, they could not.

Deidara met him a while later, walking toward him with a heavy cloak wrapped around himself, “Your parents left a while ago, hm. Your mother threatened Sasuke and Itachi with death if she ever found out they had stolen you away, yeah.”

“That sounds like her. Maybe I should have stayed?” Naruto responded.

The nymph shook his head, “Then Kakashi would have known of you too, hm. You made the best decision.” Then the earth nymph’s teeth chattered, “Can you teleport us both back, yeah? My cloak isn’t keeping the rain and cold out anymore, hm.”

Naruto quickly came to encompass Deidara with his arms and concentrated on the memory of the mouth of the cave where they lived. A moment later they stood in front of it and they separated. The blonde nymph blinked his eyes rapidly and then shook his head. 

“You okay?” Naruto asked in concern.

“Yes, that just made feel a little lightheaded for a moment, hm,” Deidara mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” Naruto said nibbling on his lip. “I always forget how it felt the first few times.”

Deidara smiled, “It’s okay, little Zoe.”

“Why do you always call me little? I am taller than you!” Naruto grumbled as they continued inside their home.

“Because you’re the newest here so you’re the baby, hm,” Deidara declared.

“I am also older than you,” Naruto pointed out.

“I am more mature, yeah,” Deidara taunted back as they entered the common living area.

Naruto was about to retort when his eyes landed on Sasuke sitting in the large armchair in the corner. The Zoe couldn’t stop himself from walking over to Sasuke. quickly and collapsing into his lap to kiss him. Sasuke returned the kiss easily and Naruto felt all the concern that had been buzzing in the back of the bond they both felt clear.

“I didn’t mean to be gone so long. I just wanted to make sure it was safe for me to come back. I knew if Itachi let Deidara leave, the threat must be long gone but you two were still trying to be cautious,” Naruto explained as his hands cupped Sasuke’s jaw.

Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto’s nose, “I understand and although it was amusing, having you that far from me was torture.”

Sasuke looked to Deidara for a moment to see him leaning against the wall with a small smile. Itachi was standing beside him looking just as content even holding his symbolon’s soaked cloak. 

“We will need to discuss Kakashi’s threat later,” Itachi suddenly stated. “I need to warm up Deidara first.” 

***

Sasuke’s back arched off the bed and his teeth were clenched at the feel of Naruto’s lips wrapped around his cock, that devilish tongue swirling around the head. The Sheol had been planning to let his Zoe relax after the chaotic day but as soon as Deidara and Itachi had left the room, the Uchiha had found himself teleported to the bed. Naruto seemed to feel the need to compensate for the situation he had put his Sheol though and, at the moment, the raven couldn’t complain.

“Fuck,” Sasuke groaned as his fingers tightened in blonde hair that had been let loose from all the earth nymph’s hard work. His head craned back farther into the mattress as Naruto swallowed around him making that wet heat all the tighter. “Shit,” his Zoe learned fast and proved it every time they returned to bed. 

Not wanting to just use his Zoe for his own fulfillment, Sasuke yanked on golden hair, pulling that blessed mouth free from his dick before he could come. Naruto’s glowing, red eyes were lidded and his mouth open as he panted.

“Come here,” Sasuke growled as he pushed up onto his elbows and Naruto crawled up his body.

The raven claimed the Zoe’s mouth fiercely before leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down to his collarbone. Sasuke’s hands drifted along flushed skin, his fingers teasingly following the path of light hair under Naruto’s navel. He felt the blonde’s hands get more needy on his own skin as the Sheol’s fingertips slid lower. When he finally gripped his symbolon’s erection, a low, desperate moan filled the air.

Sasuke couldn’t stop from pulling Naruto into his lap then, with his free hand, reaching behind tan hips to caress that perfect backside before fingers delved between those round ass cheeks. He heard a gasp as he pressed two fingers inside his Zoe. The blonde was chanting his name then, among the other sounds escaping his lips as Sasuke stretched him. The Sheol took the opportunity to sink his teeth into a tanned shoulder, Naruto’s claws sinking into his skin as the blonde keened.

Feeling on the edge of combusting if he didn’t finally get Sasuke where he wanted him, Naruto was rocking into a talented hand and on wicked fingers. His eyes being closed only made every sensation stronger and being fed on was oil thrown to the fire. As soon as fangs left his skin, Naruto lifted himself up onto his knees, which caused the raven’s hands to retreat to the Zoe’s hips. He gave the Sheol underneath him no warning before to slamming himself on Sasuke’s cock.

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes and mouth open wide in pleasurable shock and felt those cursed claws rake into his hip bones. Holy shit, it felt so fuckin’ good. He may be a Zoe, but that didn’t mean he held no power over his Sheol in the bedroom. He set a breakneck pace as he rolled his hips, lifting them as he moved forward and lowing as he rocked back. The sounds he was ripping out of Sasuke made him just want more.

He grabbed his Sheol’s black hair, pulling the raven’s head to the side and stabbed his own fangs into that pale neck. Naruto felt Sasuke’s body freeze for a moment, before an arm wrapped around his waist, and the other snaked behind him to grab his shoulder and shove him down all the harder. Naruto drank until he couldn’t stop from throwing his head back and crying out as he came. Sasuke followed not a moment later, snarling into the blonde’s chest.

“You siren of a Zoe,” Sasuke grumbled against Naruto as he caught his breath, “I was going to let you rest. Look what you did.”

The blonde let out a breathy laugh, “Forgive me, oh angel of death. What torture I have put you through.”

Sasuke looked at the face now resting on his shoulder, “Deidara is probably done with his bath, but now we need one. Itachi will want to talk soon.”

The Zoe lifted his head, just as they were suddenly in the bathing water, “Speaking of that, what did he mean by ‘Kakashi’s threat’ exactly? I know he can be quite conniving.”

Grabbing the soap, Sasuke answered, “Itachi and I will tell you and Deidara together because it effects you two as much as ourselves. Just be patient. Now, let’s get clean and dressed.”

***

They sat around the dining table in the kitchen only Deidara had ever used until Naruto came. Sasuke was currently combing out his blonde’s damp locks as the earth nymph brought over tea and Itachi sat down cradling two books. After the shorter blonde had poured Naruto and himself the steaming beverage, he took the seat beside his symbolon. 

The older Uchiha sighed, “Kakashi said something before leaving that you two need to be made aware of. He told Sasuke and myself if we don’t attend the next Blood Moon Ball, he will report to The Great Circle exactly where we are and take it to mean we are hiding Naruto.”

Naruto tilted his head back to take in Sasuke’s serious expression then turned his eyes to Deidara, “Do you know what a Blood Moon Ball is?”

The nymph couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him, “That’s a vampire event, hm. How would I have any inkling?”

“Well, I don’t have any idea either,” Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke smirked, “It used to have a different name. Gathering of Erebus, I believe. It existed to give him thanksgiving but anymore, I am told, it’s some way for each clan to flaunt their power.”

“Oh, yes, my mother used to speak about the Gathering of Erebus,” Naruto nodded with flared eyes. “She found out about my father during one. The Great Circle wasn’t pleased to be losing one of its two available Zoe,” Naruto commented as he picked at the simple tunic he was wearing.

Deidara puffed out air that blew his bangs away from his face, “Okay, well none of that informs me of anything, hm. I understand being worried about Kakashi reporting us but it seems you two are also worried about this ball, yeah?”

Itachi closed his eyes and steepled his fingers over the books, “The Blood Moon Ball requires us to travel to the primordial catacombs, the very place the members of The Great Circle inhabit. It is absolutely out of the question that we’d travel that long and that far without you two, which I believe Kakashi was betting on if we had Naruto. This means that they will know you two very much exist and that you are ours.”

“Plus, the four of us will be surrounded by other vampires, and their symbolons, that would love to tear us apart,” Sasuke continued from Itachi sentiments. “But, of course, The Great Circle would never allow such a thing to happen at such a public event,” he then added with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, that sounds like one explosive gathering, doesn’t it, hm?” Deidara said with a lopsided smirk. “I’m in.”

Itachi’s head turned so fast towards the blonde earth nymph, it should have cracked, “Excuse me? You enjoy walking into a possible battle zone?”

A wide smile spread across Naruto’s face, “I think he just wants to have a challenge. We’re a little too spoiled here. I finally have the freedom to use my abilities and I don’t have any real reason too. It’s sort of disappointing.”

“Disappointing he says,” Sasuke hummed as he started braiding his Zoe’s hair. “Well, I guess you’re both fine with going. When is the next blood moon, Itachi?”

The Uchiha in question opened the first book, supposedly an almanac of some sort, and started scanning pages, “Looks like it will be in the summer, twenty-one days after the summer solstice.”

“Good, we have time to find Naruto some suitable clothing,” Sasuke nodded.

“WAIT!” Naruto suddenly exclaimed. “I need to show you something!”

He was gone the second after Sasuke finished tying off his braid. The Sheol quickly sat in the chair Naruto had been occupying, and not a moment later the blonde reappeared on his lap. The Shoel smirked in triumph as his Zoe turned to lift an eyebrow at his mischievous face.

“Proud of yourself, bastard?”

“I quite am, thank you,” the raven answered as he snaked his arms around Naruto’s waist.

The Zoe only shook his head and rolled his eyes as he turned to face the table. A scroll was placed upon its surface, opened, and then filled with Naruto’s magic. A pile of books and papers appeared. Itachi looked at the unrolled paper under the books and wondered what else could be stored like that. Deidara on the other hand grabbed one of the books in interest.

“Myths and Legends of Cursed and Blessed Beings?” the nymph read with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Naruto nodded as Sasuke also grabbed one of the other volumes. “You should read about your kind in there, it’s hilarious. Supposedly, you’re are meant to look like mud with eyes.”

“Deidara, you are much more attractive than muddy eyes,” Itachi said as he read over his blonde’s shoulder.

“I better be, hm.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he started shuffling through all the loose pages, “Let me help you, what are we looking for?”

The Uchiha was offered quick image of the sketch of a man with long hair within his mind. No sooner had that flashed, did he place the book he had been holding back on the table to help the blonde. The man looked awfully familiar. He reached around Naruto’s right side and began carefully searching. He saw the very edge of what he thought could be it. Two hands of different skin tones reached for it at the same time.

“That’s it,” Naruto said with a fondness one would use for an old friend. “I actually ripped this out of a book a human merchant refused to sell me when I was really young.”

“It’s Hashirama,” Sasuke whispered as his fingers gently touched the page. He smiled, “He always liked wearing extravagant things.”

The sketch showed the wide, leather collar the Zoe had worn with gold coiled up his slender neck as a statement that he was only meant for his Sheol. He also wore heavy, golden cuffs on his wrists and upper arms to add to that effect. His long, brunette hair usually hung loose down his back that seemed to only emphasize the light, airy fabric that cascaded down in scallops from his collar to connect to the armbands and wrist cuffs to ebb and flow with his movements. He rarely wore shoes. His elements being earth and water, he wanted to be as close to those elements as possible. He never wore a shirt of any kind, just a wrapped, linen skirt held up by a wide leather belt.

Sasuke continued to look at it closely, remembering that the people of the northern desert region had thought Hashirama a god and mimicked his attire as closely as possible. Itachi had wandered over to look at it and his own fingers traced the Zoe’s from. Madara may have loved the man for being a Zoe but Shisui, Itachi, and himself had valued him for everything he brought to their coven. Blessings flowed from him like sunshine washed over the land during sunrise.

“I want to dress like him if we are going before The Great Circle,” Naruto said with a grin. “I admire everything he was.”

***

They waited a month before they left their canyon home. Deidara sealed it so it would still be pristine when they got back. They had decided on a roundabout route to the catacombs within the deep west. They would take advantage of the time they had before the summer solstice to explore and purchase clothing appropriate for the event. Naruto already had a few things available, which he carried in his small pack within his scrolls. 

Their first night of travel, they flew since they were still within the Uchiha brothers’ territory. They made good time and reached the western border easily. They landed a mile or so outside the town that lay just on the other side. It was easily the early morning hours but they approached the village all the same. 

There were barely any sober or decent people wandering about. Most were prostitutes or men smelling of ale and whiskey. The four decided to enter into a rather large pub where Naruto and Deidara ordered some stew and hot, spiced wine. The woman who served them bit her bottom lip as she looked at Itachi and the older raven paid her no mind as he waved down the owner of the establishment. Naruto watched her pout as he ate his stew, listening to Itachi ask the madam running the place if she had any available rooms.

“We have only three and they all only have one larger bed in each of them. I have no idea where the fourth one of you will sleep,” was the curvy woman’s answer.

“Oh, well that’s fine. We only need two rooms,” Itachi answered easily. “How much?”

The brown-haired woman’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw, “Are you telling me none of you are interested in any of my girls?”

A snort came from Sasuke, “We’re not even interested in humans, you wrenched soul.”

Stew almost came spilling out of Naruto’s mouth as he tried to keep back a laugh at the women’s facial expressions. Deidara was chuckling into his stein of warm wine while Itachi smirked.

“What the hell?” the old woman growled.

The younger woman suddenly decided her duty was to commandeer Itachi’s lap as she again bit her lip while looking at him, “Come now. I won’t disappoint.”

“Lady,” the girl looked at Naruto as he lazily stirred his half-bowl of stew, “unless you want your head bitten off or to be buried in your grave breathing, I suggest you get off of Itachi’s lap with haste.”

Her jaw dropped open and then she looked back at Itachi with a screech. She jumped from his lap as scarlet, swirling eyes glared her direction and white fangs were bared. 

The older Uchiha then looked at the older woman who was now shaking where she stood, “As I said, we just need two rooms. Tell me the rate and we’ll pay.”

“And you,” Deidara said as he got up to get in the prostitute’s face, “I swear by Terra Mater, I will bury you so far down, no one will be able to dig you up if you dare touch Itachi again. Am I understood?”

The girl nodded her head like she was a rag doll and ran off but it seemed they had drawn some attention to themselves. As the woman named a price for the rooms, a few men, only brave because of the alcohol flowing through their veins, were coming up behind Naruto. The blonde licked the last bit of stew from his spoon, waiting for what he knew would come. He flipped the spoon to see their reflections as they approached. The men stopped for a moment, to make sure each were still in on whatever stupid plan they had come up with, and then one stepped forward. 

He was large man with a round, jiggly stomach and greasy hair, “We don’t want anything like you here. You’ll steal our young girls to drain them of their purity.”

“Oh? And what do you think I am?” Naruto asked as his face cringed from the smell of the man.

“What that other bastard is, a bloodsucking leech of damnation,” he roared out, spittle flying from his lips and landed on the exposed part of the back of the blonde’s neck.

Sasuke then stood and leaned across the table to glare at the man, “I suggest you never call Naruto that again. And that description doesn’t fit my brother either.”

“Brother,” a toned and weathered man from the group scoffed, “like your kind even know what family is. You’re demons that have risen from the bowels of Hell!”

Itachi sat, examining his growing claws, “You are very wrong in your understanding of us, my dear sirs. Unlike you simpletons, our families are one of the most important things to us including what you would call a spouse. The gods themselves choose them for us and we would never mock our gods. There are only a few of our kind that dare leave their families by choice and that choice is also god ordained. Do not mock our bonds.”

The second man went to spit onto Naruto’s clothed back when a bronzed hand suddenly covered his nose and mouth. His blurry eyes were now wide and focused as his hands clawed at the Zoe’s hand. A sinister grin spread across the blonde’s face as Sasuke leaped over the table to come stand next to him.

“Have you ever seen someone drown on dry land?” Naruto questioned as the man started growing more desperate. Naruto slightly loosened his grip on the man’s head to hear him whimper to the negative as he gasped and then sealed air from the human yet again, “Let me show you.”

The man thrashed as water began to drip from Naruto’s palm to puddle on the dirty floor. As his face began to blue, his friends started to back away. Sasuke was behind them in an instant, pointing in his Zoe’s direction when some of them turned to look his way. The man in Naruto’s hand grew still, and he was dropped to the floor without a single care from the blonde Zoe. Water spewed from his mouth, with a bit of bile mixed in, and Naruto then grabbed the large, fat man to wipe his wet, dirty hand down the front of his tunic.

“I want that one,” Sasuke announced as Naruto stared at the once arrogant man who now shook. 

“He’s all yours,” the man was thrown through the small group of males allowing Sasuke to catch him by the shoulders. “Get rid of his stench if you can, I can’t stand it.”

“They all smell like the garbage they are,” Itachi commented, standing as Deidara walked up to inspect the drowned man on the floor.

Sasuke smirked, “My revolting sir, you must have not been taught when vampires will attack without the need to feed. Let me educate you. Our god, Erebus, commands us to destroy any human who would insult us. Let me remind you, you insulted my brother and my Zoe which now requires such a payment. So, any final requests?”

“Please, I have a wife and a babe on the way…”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Is that why you smell of at least three different women along with your stench? Even I, ‘a bloodsucking leech of damnation’, as you so called us, would never betray my symbolon in such a way.”

The pub watched as the large man was then shocked into nothing but a burnt corpse. Sasuke looked at the thing now in his hands with disgust and then the dead man disappeared into thin air. The people of the pub, that had remained relatively silent, began quickly but carefully making their way out. Even the few men left from the group had lost their courage and left without releasing a single word.

“Do you mind sending this one away too, love,” Naruto said as he nudged the lifeless body on the floor with his boot. “I mean, we are sleeping in this place.”

Sasuke easily fulfilled the request while the whores and madam hid in the dark corners of the pub or behind the bar. Itachi turned to the madam who still tried to stand tall even when her lips quivered. He approached her slowly as Deidara followed by his side.

“We won’t have any more trouble like that, will we, my good lady?” the older Uchiha asked.

“No, I will make sure,” her voice came out as a whisper. 

Deidara then looked to the woman who had touched Itachi earlier, “And you better not come anywhere near our room, hm.”

***

Naruto had woken up when the sun was high in the sky, carefully leaving the room Sasuke and he had been given. Deidara was waiting within the empty pub downstairs with only one girl willing to approach him. She was maybe in her early teens and gave him a plate of small sandwiches and biscuits.

“I am sorry, it’s all we have right now,” she whispered as Naruto silently sat down across from Deidara.

Deidara smiled, “It’s fine, hm. We just need a little something before we go out in town.”

The girl startled when she noticed Naruto and swallowed, but then took in his long hair still down and loose. She looked back to the bar where the madam made a shooing motion with her hands and then approached the newest blonde at the table. She licked her lips in determination and suddenly pulled the ribbon out of her own auburn hair causing it to fall down her back.

“It’s windy outside, sir. I just, can I, um, I am just going to put your hair up for you,” she muttered, her hands shaking as she cautiously reached for his hair. “Please let me,” she said even quieter, “she’ll beat me if I can’t keep you two happy.”

Naruto turned to her extended hands and took them in his own. Bruised and swollen knuckles greeted him and he felt calluses and cuts cover her palm. Naruto glared at the appendages and then bit his lip, swiping a thumb over the blood that pooled there and dotting it on the wounds of each hand. 

The girl shook, thinking he was somehow cursing her, until she watched her hands mend and heal in front of her eyes. When she looked up, she met the blonde stranger’s sapphire glaze and watched as his lip healed just as quickly as her hands. He released her, and then reached into his pocket and handed her a comb.

“I only bless you because you wish to bless me,” the man said softly. “Do not make me regret my decision.” 

The girl looked to the other stranger whose hair was already tied up high on his head, “I suggest you listen to him, hm. Vampires themselves fear him, yeah.”

She quickly nodded and then gently began combing out Naruto’s hair when he turned to eat. The Zoe grinned at Deidara and took the sandwich offered to him. 

“So,” Naruto said as he finished the sandwich, “are you wanting to do anything particular in town or just sightsee?”

Deidara’s eyes were still watching the girl who looked to be almost worshipping the Zoe’s hair, “I would love to grab some food we can eat while we travel, hm. We’ll mainly be going on foot now, yeah? Although, Sasuke and Itachi wished us to find suitable clothing for the ball.” 

Naruto nodded, “True, I doubt anywhere here offers fabrics worthy of the event though. Seems the most profitable businesses are brothels.”

Naruto saw the comb placed on the table next to him and then felt gentle fingers lift his hair from his scalp to weave around the long ribbon.

“There is a town a bit southwest of here that is known to carry interesting things. The men will bring their favorite mistresses fancy clothes when they return from traveling that direction,” the girl suggested. “They will probably also be a bit more welcoming. My mother was killed as soon as we arrived here for what she was, but they loved her there,” she added with a whisper.

“Why would they kill your mother?” Deidara angrily inquired.

“The girl is part shapeshifter,” Naruto answered causing the girl to stiffen for a moment. “They probably assumed her mother was a werewolf that humans have decided all shapeshifters are.”

Deidara nodded, “She carries the blood then, hm?”

“Yes,” Naruto murmured, “but it’s not wolf at all. It’s feline and she doesn’t have enough to shift, just have heightened senses.”

The girl was shaking again as she twirled the hair pleated around the ribbon into a bun and tucked it to stay, “Madam is not happy to have me. She believes me a bad omen and hopes I will die one day by her beatings even if I do not show any signs of what my mother was.”

Deidara looked at the madam and glared, “Naruto, I am growing less fond of this place by the hour, yeah.”

The girl gasped when Naruto disappeared and Deidara just pointed behind her with a smirk. She turned to see the other blonde behind her madam, quietly approaching her. Many of the whores didn’t notice, the few that did stayed silent as they backed away. 

The madam’s eyes were wide as she stared at the empty space the blonde stranger had just inhabited. When she finally noticed the lack of any sound, her eyes began darting around the pub. Some of her girls had their mouths covered as they looked her direction. That cursed girl, who had touched that thing’s hair, was still as stone while the other blonde stranger behind her grinned.

“Is it true,” she jumped when the voice entered her ear, “that you beat that girl wishing for her death?”

The madam was determined to keep her authority in her business, “She is mine to decide her fate. Why do you care?”

“Well, you see, I have no concern for humans but that little one over there, she isn’t just human. The thought of you spilling her blood angers me, especially since you have no real reason to do so,” was the response whispered into her ear. “I acknowledge she is not of my kind, but she isn’t like you either and, if any of her mother’s kind ever see how you treat her, me killing you right here and now would be a blessing in disguise.” 

The woman, even if she felt her body begin to tremble, turned to him with a glare, “You threaten me inside my own business?”

The man looked at her and snickered, “I can threaten you anywhere and in anyway I please. But no, it’s a warning. That girl will be a curse hanging over your head as long as you treat her as such. More of her kind will come, and they will rip you apart.”

“Your companion at the table, I noticed he’s not one of you. What if I were to threaten him?” she dared to spit in his face.

A sadistic grin spread across the stranger's face, “He commands the very earth you walk on, my lady. Threaten him and it will be your own burial.”

Then the man was gone, and when she turned her head he was again sitting at the table. He picked up his comb from the table and motioned for the girl to turn and began combing her hair out. The other blonde reached into his own pocket and pulled out a green ribbon to push across the table. The man proceeded to quickly weave her hair and tie it off before pressing a gold coin into her hand.

The two strangers stood and the one who had threatened the madam announced, “I will know if any of you touch her, I would suggest you keep your hands to yourselves.”

***

Sasuke woke to his bed empty but felt Naruto nearby. The Zoe had most likely left to wander the town with Deidara. As he left their room, Naruto’s pack on his shoulder, Itachi exited his own while tying his hair in a top knot. They both climbed the stairs down to the pub and found several people already taking advantage of the alcohol and savory foods. Eyes took them in with both curiosity and fear.

Sasuke observed the prostitutes walking among the customers trying to catch the attention of someone to bed and noticed a younger girl wiping down one of the tables. She drew his attention because of the five-strand pleat of her hair and he smirked. Looks like she had found favor with his beloved so he quietly approached her.

The girl lifted her head when his shadow fell over her, and grinned as she wiped her hands on her skirt, “Hello, how can I help you?”

Itachi came to stand beside Sasuke and reached out to touch the braid hanging over her shoulder, “Deidara gave you this ribbon, did he not?”

The girl didn’t even flinch, “One of your friends did, yes. I don’t know their names.”

Sasuke nodded, “When did they leave?”

“Not long after noon. They spoke about getting food for travel and looking for suitable clothing,” she replied but Sasuke watched as her eyes narrowed when they took in her madam.

Sasuke leaned in close, “Did something happen before they left? I know Naruto was the one to weave your hair. There had to be a reason.”

The girl again looked to the madam but this time seemed nervous. She dared to move closer to him and Itachi leaned in then to make sure no one could see or hear what the child was about to say.

“I told him Madam beat me for what my mother was when he healed my hands,” which she lifted to show as she continued to whisper, “and he told her what fate awaited her if she continued. Madam then mentioned threatening your other friend.” Itachi stiffened, stood straight and turned to glare at the older woman as the girl finished, “The first man, who pleated my hair, said it would be her burial and then told everyone here if anyone touched me he would know.”

“I see,” Sasuke responded as he took her hands to look at them, causing her to shiver, and felt Naruto’s blood still healing them without the girl knowing. “Naruto is what my kind consider a godsend, a true blessing. Know you have found Erebus and Aether’s favor through him.”

Just then Naruto and Deidara walked through the door, a small bag of items with them. The girl smiled as she saw them and immediately gave them her attention without pulling away from Sasuke. 

“May I offer either of you food?” she inquired of the pair of blondes. 

“If you don’t mind, hm,” Deidara commented. “Something warm, it’s a bit chilly outside with the wind.”

“Of course,” she then turned to Sasuke and Itachi, “and you?”

“We do not require that form of nourishment,” Itachi answered. “Do you mind providing us company at our table?”

She only nodded then and sped off toward the kitchens while the group of four chose a table in the back corner. Sasuke didn’t hesitate to pull Naruto close on the bench along the back wall and Itachi pulled Deidara onto his lap when he took one of the chairs, most likely to keep the women from getting any ideas. The girl returned quickly, placing some roasted chicken and vegetables on the table smothered in gravy. She also brought more of the warm, spiced wine. 

She sat in the empty chair Itachi motioned for her to take, “What do you wish of my company?”

“Well, we can’t have you wondering around these idiots,” Sasuke started waving a hand at the people populating the pub, “or Naruto might end up killing them all. I have a feeling the men get quite handsy during the night.”

The girl looked down ashamed, but nodded, “They get more than handsy. I am not exactly virginal anymore since Madam uses me as much as any other of girls.”

“Which ones?” Naruto growled, his teeth lengthening as he looked at each and every male in the place.

“Anyone who couldn’t pay full price, she let them have me at half,” the girl seemed to shrink with that admission. She turned to look into the small crowd, “I don’t care to remember who.”

Deidara moved quickly because Itachi leaped up and had the older woman, who had been standing behind the bar, now hanging feet above the floor as he held her up by her neck. Naruto sat next to Sasuke watching, sharp teeth clenched. If the older Uchiha hadn’t moved, Naruto would have.

“How dare you offer an innocent at half price instead of yourself, you hag,” he hissed, the bar humming with worried mutterings.

The madam still managed to smirk while a clawed hand closed around her throat, “She’s as innocent as you are. Almost every man of this town has had their way with her but she must not be a good lay, no one ever asked for her twice,” she croaked out.

“If the girl had the power to tear you to pieces, I would tell her to,” Itachi sneered.

“She can have the power, Itachi,” Naruto suddenly announced. “Just wish it of me, as the Zoe of your coven I can fulfill it.”

Sasuke turned with wide eyes to look at Naruto, “What?”

A deadly, lopsided grin covered the Zoe’s face, “I have the ability to grant the deepest desires of my Sheol and their coven. I am sure your books even say that.”

A frightening smile stretched Itachi’s lips, “Make it so, Naruto.”

The girl sat shocked and watched as Naruto pulled one of the mugs of spiced wine towards himself. He then grabbed the bag the dark-haired one sitting next to him had carried down from their room. He pulled an intricate dagger from the side pocket and unsheathed it. The blade was not metal but some sort of crystal.

“Aether, bless my blood to fulfill the wish of my Sheol and his coven. Allow me to fulfill their desire for the girl to have vengeance for her mother and herself by reaching her blood’s true potential,” she listened to the blonde clearly say as he cut along his left palm and squeezed the blood that dripped down into the mug. Glowing blue eyes turned to her, and he grabbed one of her hands, “A drop of your blood is all I need.” She flinched as he pricked her index finger before squeezing the drop that appeared there into the mug, “Now drink and do not be fearful of what you truly are. They will not be able to touch you. We won’t let them.”

Sasuke observed everything so far and never remembered Madara allowing his Zoe to bless others. It was always something that blessed the coven through himself and Hashirama would always seem depressed afterward. If Sasuke remembered correctly, their book said a Zoe could fulfill the wishes of their Sheol only, not those of the coven and yet, Naruto was about to show otherwise. What else was being hid from them? Did Madara hide it from them or had The Great Circle wanted him to?

The girl only took a second to think before grabbing the mug and drinking the contents like she had been stuck in a desert for days. Itachi watched and his eyes turned scarlet with excitement. He didn’t doubt Naruto and knew the girl would give the woman what she deserved in whatever way Naruto could allow her. The mug hit the top of the table and the girl started screaming.

Tan hands were on her face as her pupils elongated and her teeth sharpened. Naruto murmured encouragements as the girl’s body trembled and convulsed with the changes that she would have gone through for months when she had hit puberty if her blood would have been pure. When her screaming stopped, Naruto stood with her, still holding her face. Her animalistic eyes focused on his glowing blue ones. 

“You have all the power your mother had,” he whispered, “Kill all that wronged you. My coven has given you the opportunity.”

Itachi dropped the woman as the girl darted from her spot. She leaped over the bar as bare feet and hands became clawed paws, her mouth growing into a short, feline muzzle of fangs, and a long tail whipped out behind her. She tore her Madam to bloody pieces. People started trying to flee the pub at that point, walls of clay raising to block the exits. Satisfaction filled the oldest Uchiha as he watched, he couldn’t have given the hag a more brutal death.

The girl then stood and leaped atop the bar. Her blood-stained face tilted as her feline eyes looked at the terrified humans that still remained in the pub, her braid emphasizing the motion. 

“Help me kill all the men?” she hissed out in question.

“It would be my pleasure, dear girl,” Itachi replied as his teeth lengthened and claws grew. “Deidara, Sasuke, care to join me?”

Naruto watched from the bench as Itachi’s request from him was fulfilled. Blood covered most surfaces of the bottom floor of the pub, the whores only allowed to escape upstairs because Deidara gave them that mercy. Sasuke was beautiful in his ferocity as much as his brother, elemental weapons tearing through flesh as easily as the air. The earth nymph looked delighted to be included which Naruto could understand. It wasn’t often Deidara got to expend himself in such a way.

By the time all was done, the girl was among the aftermath panting but liberated. A grin flitted across her face as it shifted back to human features before she collapsed to the floor. Naruto calmly got up from his seat to scoop up her limp form. He planned on taking her back to the town she had come from. Hopefully some of her kind would be nearby.

“Did you not want to join the fun, Beloved?” Sasuke questioned as he approached the Zoe.

“I granted the wish so I wanted to watch it be fulfilled without any distractions,” Naruto smirked. “What fun is it not to see the fruit of your gifts?”

Sasuke nodded at the child in Naruto’s arms and a grin grew across his lips, “She seems to have enjoyed the power you bestowed upon her.”


	6. Unearthed Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it is obviously not going to be done by Halloween. HA! I just loved this story too much to rush it.

It had been a month since he had left the Uchihas with his threat. A month of trying to stay away from Obito as long as possible but, in the end, he had run out of vials of the Sheol’s blood. He kept feeling the chain of compliance tightening around his mind as he grew weaker, its spikes digging in to force him closer to Obito with every step, every flap of his wings. The foreign eye burned in his skull wanting to see where he was, trying to observe what he saw through the eye patch. Pain, all he knew was torturous, burning, bitter pain.

Kakashi had to finally give in, entering the catacombs in resignation. He didn’t have a great life as a human. As a vampire, an artificial Zoe, it was worse than anything he had ever dealt with even while freezing, bleeding, and starving. He had watched his father hang himself when his mother had died and then had been thrown out on the streets because his father committing such an unforgivable sin. Abuse and neglect had been his comrades until he was thirteen and he had realized he was quite intelligent.

Even with his smarts, he hadn’t gotten far but kept himself alive. He would cheat and steal. Trick people into deals that never benefited them while collecting blackmail on others. It wasn’t an honest way to live but live he did. Then they had found him, a group of men he had bamboozled out an entire wagon of goods months before. They had stripped him, whipped him, and then left him for dead.

Next thing he knew, he was on an engraved slab where his veins felt so cold, they blazed while his left eye was being pulled out. The being over him chanted unknown phrases, stuck needles in his flesh and made him drink something coppery and potent. Another eye replaced his own and he screamed as it seemed to imprison his very soul. He knew now, it had been Obito making him into this thing he happened to be.

He could only survive on Obito’s own blood for now on but he didn’t have living blood like a natural Zoe which had disappointed his creator. He did benefit Obito in other ways, sexually for example, which angered and humiliated Kakashi beyond words. Obito held no fondness for him at all other than for his skills that only became better with immortality. It was rape even if his body complied because of the chain wrapping around his mind and soul.

The artificial Zoe entered Obito’s chamber on his knees hoping for a bit of mercy. He was so frail right now, pathetic and meek. He prayed the information he brought would be enough for his master. The Sheol rose to his feet from the armchair, Kakashi’s original left eye and his own right, glaring at his creation like he was a bothersome gnat.

“Tell me you have something useful, Kakashi. You dare not return empty handed. I felt your disappointment more than anything over the bond,” Obito spoke in a harsh whisper. “I will give you only as much blood as you give information.”

“I do not know where the blonde Zoe is, “Obito hissed in agitation at the statement, “but he is no longer under the protection of his parents. Kushina and Minato have no knowledge of his whereabouts. The Uchiha brothers, I ran into them also on my journey. Something seemed suspicious, they are hiding something. I told them they had to show up to the next Blood Moon Ball or I would bestow horrible things upon them.”

Obito looked at his creation with a bit more appreciation now. Kakashi may have not found the Zoe but he had brought back some very interesting information. A lone Zoe was a weak Zoe. Unless the boy found a Sheol willing to share their blood, the blessed thing would grow weaker by the day. He may come running right to them to save his own neck. Perfect.

As for the brothers, Obito needed them here and Kakashi had guaranteed they would come. Those bothersome Uchihas didn’t know Kakashi’s limitations and may believe he had the power to curse them even more than they were already. He doubted both had gone this long without feeling the breath of Hashirama’s curse on their necks. Their fresh blood may help make a better version of what Kakashi was. They were stronger than the average Uchiha, it had been an idiotic move to banish them.

***

Naruto carried the girl a few miles outside the town on foot knowing he wasn’t at his strongest. Granting desires had a tradeoff, he gave part of himself to whatever the desire was. She needed magic to activate the bloodline within her, elemental magic. This meant Naruto’s control over water and air wouldn’t be available for quite a long time. He could always ask Sasuke for blood to gain them back more quickly but he wasn’t sure if that was smart with the current situation.

The four of them were traveling and Sasuke hadn’t fed on him in a week or so. They all needed their strength. Normally when Naruto fed on Sasuke, he produced plenty of living blood to get the Sheol practically drunk. That would not be the case if he were take his fill at this moment. His body would use the nourishment to replace what he had just lost without kickstarting his body’s ability to make the life-giving substance. So many thought claimed Zoe were untouchable but they had rare weaknesses.

One, they could only feed on Sheol blood which meant it usually had to be offered, a Zoe didn’t just go around hunting Sheol for sport. Naruto got no benefit from human, pixie, nymph, elf, shapeshifter or any other type of blood out there, just Sheol. Second, when Naruto granted desires or wishes he had to make a payment of himself to the person that it benefited the most. And lastly, the more affection, happiness, and pleasure the Zoe experienced the stronger they became. A lonely, neglected, and rejected Zoe was just a shadow of what they should be.

The town the girl had spoken off came into view shortly before dawn. The four were quick to find an Inn and were given rooms without question even with their disturbing appearances of blood splotched clothing. They had gotten a small room for the girl, that Naruto carefully placed her still unconscious form in, and then two larger rooms for themselves. 

Sasuke watched as his symbolon collapsed on their borrowed bed without even removing his clothing. The raven smiled at his lover’s antics until he noticed how dull those blue eyes were that peered at him. He kneeled next to the Zoe’s face and received a weak smile. Concern bubbled up within him while he gently touched the blonde’s cheek. 

Naruto felt cool to the touch which was unusual and when Sasuke dipped into his mind all he felt was exhaustion. Sasuke then began to help gently remove the Zoe’s clothing. The Sheol’s hands slid across the smooth, strong form trying to find sign of injury or any reason why Naruto would be this drained. Naruto only lazily blinked at him as his pulled the covers up to his waist.

Concern only continued to grow in Sasuke’s mind. He went through everything that had happened the last few days. Naruto hadn’t fed for a few weeks but that wasn’t out of the ordinary. He had used some magic the first night in that pub but not much, he then healed the girl’s hands before going out for the day with Deidara and he had granted Itachi’s wish. After that he had done nothing else really, he hadn’t even participated in the bloodbath. Sasuke’s mind came to a halt.

Naruto said he hadn’t joined them because he wanted to see the fruits of his magic but maybe there was also another reason. Rough housing, pranks, fighting, these things Naruto loved to be a part of, had never turned it down before. Sasuke knew the Zoe hadn’t been lying but maybe he hadn’t told the whole truth.

“Do granting desires drain you? Do you need to feed?” Sasuke asked as he sat the floor to be nose to nose with the blonde laying on the mattress.

Naruto licked his lips, “I had to give my magic to her to grant Itachi’s wish. If I feed right now, it will only restore that magic. It won’t give me any type of nourishment. I can’t do that to you, feed from you without giving in return. Tomorrow, I can feed tomorrow.”

Sasuke tilted his head and gently ran his hand through the free strands of Naruto’s hair framing his face, “Are you sure? You are not the only one who can make sacrifices.”

“I am. You’re already sacrificing for me by possibly facing my parents’ wrath. They may come into the area after I fall asleep. I will rest deeply, and won’t wake up even if I can sense them,” Naruto replied honestly, knowing if he parents found him in such a state in the hands of the Uchiha, things would be far from pleasant.

***

The door to Itachi and Deidara’s room rattled with Sasuke’s knocking but he needed to let them know of his Zoe’s condition. There was no way he would leave Naruto alone in the Inn during his time of vulnerability. The blonde had said he could feed tomorrow which most likely meant he’d be sleeping both day and night. The Zoe’s eyelids had fallen closed as soon as Sasuke had nodded in acknowledgment to his statement about his parents.

Deidara answered the door rubbing his eyes, “Sasuke we just fell asleep. What is it, hm?”

“Naruto is going to be vulnerable for a day or so and I am worried,” Sasuke whispered through the crack in the door.

Eyes wide, Deidara gasped, “What?”

The nymph quickly let Sasuke in and shut the door with his back. Itachi scooted to the end of the bed only with a few thin blankets covering his nakedness. His symbolon, on the other hand, had put on pants to answer the door. Sasuke rubbed his temples for a moment before opening his mouth.

“When Naruto grants a wish, it doesn’t come without a price,” Sasuke stated simply as he looked at the two sitting on the bed across from him. “Naruto is weak right now, giving up his magic to give the girl hers. It’s an equal trade sort of thing. He literally collapsed on the bed as soon as we entered the room. I thought he was being dramatic as a joke, but he could barely keep his eyes open.”

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other, their eyes seemingly searching for something, then the Sheol finally spoke, “You mean me asking Naruto to give that power to the girl has costed him part of himself?”

“Only temporarily,” Sasuke was quick to answer. “And feeding straightaway won’t be as much benefit as usual and leave me wanting. He said he will feed tomorrow when he wakes.”

“Tomorrow? As in the coming night or the next morning?” Itachi responded with regret lacing his tone. Then the long-haired raven suddenly sat straight, “We still need to find the girl her own kind and I would rather do that sooner than later. We can not continue our journey with her in tow.”

“You two can help her when evening comes, hm,” Deidara interjected. “I will stay behind and keep watch over Naruto. The girl said her mother came from here so I am sure finding more of her kind won’t be difficult, yeah?”

***

Deidara came to sit by the Zoe’s bed as soon as Itachi and Sasuke left for the evening. He hoped and prayed Naruto would wake up refreshed. He knew Terra Mater had no care for vampires of any kind but the earth nymph still beseeched her as often as he could. He watched as Naruto remained motionless, not even breath passed the blonde’s lips but breathing wasn’t something he needed to do. 

Naruto’s hair was gently pulled out of the style the girl had put it in the day before by careful hands. Deidara knew the vampire valued his hair so he wanted to keep it as nice and beautiful as he could while the man rested. When the blonde undid the last weave, he tenderly ran his fingers through it, smiling as it shined in the light of the candle. Turning, he got the comb off the small stand next to the bed and began working it through the ends and slowly moving his way to the man’s scalp. When he was sure every tangle was taken care of, he let it lay across the pillow and took up a book he had brought for some entertainment.

Hours ticked by without a single sound from the room other than the turning of pages from Deidara’s book. The earth nymph rolled his eyes at the rather noisy lower level, however. It seemed many travelers had arrived this evening laughing boisterously and singing gaily the annoying bar songs drunks came up with. He sighed and looked again at the sleeping Zoe. Tilting his head at the long hair, he grinned.

The nymph put his book down and took the golden tresses again into his fingers deciding to weave a part, making it cascade down the side of that sleeping face. With each pleat, he took in a little more hair, creating a half a crown on the right side of the blonde’s head. When Diedara finished, he carefully turned Naruto’s head the other direction to begin on the other side when he heard a sound that made him freeze. 

Wide eyes met tired, blue irises much like their own. Looking confused, Naruto still hummed in contentment while Deidara unconsciously did another pleat. The waking blonde brought his hands out from under him and slowly pushed himself up from his stomach. The earth nymph followed the movement so he wouldn’t lose the hair in his grasp nor cause the Zoe pain, and quickly finished what he was doing, pinning it to the side of Naruto’s head.

“Dei, why are you here, shouldn’t you be with Itachi? And Sasuke went out in town without me? The bastard,” Naruto mumbled as he rubbed at his right eye. “Nevermind, they will to be here in a few moments.”

The nymph sighed in relief before the door to the room was swung open reveling a wide-eyed Sasuke and the shadowy form of Itachi behind him.

“Thank Erebus and Aether, you’re finally awake,” Sasuke said with sigh as he crossed the room and crouched in front of Naruto, taking one of his hands. “You’re still not warm enough.”

“Sasuke, calm down. I told you I’d sleep for a while,” Naruto said as Sasuke brought the hand he held to his cheek before Deidara interrupted the Zoe.

“Naruto, we were all sort of worried for your safety, hm,” the nymph said and Naruto turned his head nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Itachi’s deep baritone replied from the doorway. “You should have told us the consequences of you granting wishes.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke’s relieved face and then to sheets still pooled in his lap, “I didn’t entirely know the consequences. I had been told but had never seen it or felt it. My mother never used that ability because she knew it would weaken her somewhat, and, us always being on the run, it wasn’t a risk she or father would dare to take.”

“And yet you did?” Sasuke said sharply, angrier at the danger Naruto put himself through than anything. 

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, before Itachi added, “You knew there would be some recovery time. We could have found another way to help her.”

Naruto shook his head at that, “No. No, that wouldn’t have been good enough. She deserved her revenge and you gave me a way to give it her. The girl deserves a better life. I am here to do these things for our small coven. I am here to serve you in ways that the Rabbit Goddess failed you. This is my purpose. I will not betray my purpose because of fear of the unknown.” Naruto’s head suddenly snapped up, eyes wide, “Where is the girl?”

“We found her a pack of shapeshifters while you slept. They pretty much sniffed each other out. They left town as the other travelers arrived,” Sasuke answered before asking, “What if Kakashi were to find you weakened, Naruto? Or anyone else from The Great Circle? What then?” 

“Then you three are here to protect me, are you not?”

Sasuke sighed as he rested his forehead on the hand he still held. His Zoe was beyond selfless and had so much faith in their abilities it was endearing and somewhat ridiculous. He heard Itachi chuckle and watched his brother shake his head in disbelief. 

“How can you trust the ones, from the very clan that caused the death of the one you admire beyond reason, so fully? Not that Sasuke or I were a part of it. I sort of expected you to be wearier of us,” Itachi stated as he walked fully into the room to shut the door.

“Well, you have Deidara and he hasn’t seen a reason to kill either of you so …” Naruto replied with a shrug.

Deidara beamed, “Yes, he trusts me, not you two, hm.”

“How did we end up with these two, brother?” Sasuke asked and Naruto pulled his hand away to cross his arms with a huff.

“Erebus and Aether could only give us the scraps, obviously,” Itachi commented with an evil smirk.

“Lover, hm, ” Deidara growled, “do you wish to experience a human burial, yeah?”

Naruto burst out laughing at the sight of Itachi fleeing out the door as his nymph gave chase. Sasuke only shook his head with a smile as he got up to sit on the bed next to his blonde. He then buried his fingers in the lose hair Deidara had left at the back of Naruto’s head, kissing his symbolon before leading his mouth to pale bared flesh. The Zoe didn’t hesitate to sink his fangs into the neck offered him and the Sheol couldn’t keep from licking his lips in anticipation of doing the same to the tan one his hand held.

***

They waited until the next evening to truly explore the town. Traveling vendors were setting up along the streets while the shops were also putting out their best wares. The Vampires nor nymph had ever seen such a sight without a festival or holiday marking the occasion. All four had left their cloaks in their rooms, enjoying the fresh air working its way through the thin material of their shirts with the warmer weather. The scent of coming rain was on the breeze not bothering a single soul as people strolled through the crowd.

Sasuke’s face was graced with a small smile at having his other half nearby. Naruto had lit up at the sight of the town and its offerings. The Sheol already knew which shops his beloved would want to see, but had no idea how many of the newly arrived vendors would catch the blonde’s attention. Feeling fingers interlace with his own, the Sheol was content no matter where he was dragged to. He had done his shopping the night before while helping the girl, it was now time for his Zoe to get some new clothes.

Naruto was obviously a very tactile person, needing to touch everything he found interesting. It didn’t matter if it were fabrics, jewelry, or books. He would stroke them and mumble about to way they felt against his fingertips even as the sellers tried to speak with him. As soon as Sasuke realized how important the texture and quality of fabric was to his Zoe, he began trying to find some to satisfy him. 

The youngest Uchiha was currently looking through some sheer cloth. In his mind, these would do well for the cascading features of the sketch Naruto had shown them of Hashirama. He had found a lovely bright blue and a creamy looking orange he thought his symbolon might enjoy. Although the blue seemed a bit scratchy to his sensitive hands, while the orange glided through his fingers like the wind through his feathers. Then he found a blue that almost seemed to glow and it was as soft as the orange.

Deidara watched as the two went through fabrics with hyper focus. The vendor observed them and then bought out some slightly shimmering material from below his tables. It looked like the sunset in gradient and floated down slowly as he spread out a large section and draped it over the table. The blonde nymph turned his head when Itachi let out an appreciative hum. It had also gotten the other pair’s attention and the older raven jerked his head in the direction of the new fabric.

Naruto’s eyes widened in excitement and he immediately reached out to touch it while Sasuke chuckled. The graying vendor grinned and met him halfway holding up an edge.

“I got this in elf territory, I did,” he announced proudly. “It stays cool to the touch no matter what and shimmers without sunlight, it does.”

Naruto’s grin practically split his face when he felt it, “It feels like the softest velvet.”

Sasuke reached out then, with the hand not holding his Zoe’s own, and glided his palm over its surface. His eyes then shifted just enough to enter his natural first stage of sight, his red irises swirling slowly as he looked over it. The magic the fabric held was simple but effective and wrapped around every thread and weave. No wonder it wasn’t affected by things like temperature or lack of light. 

“Can you see the magic I feel, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he stroked the cloth with a sigh.

“I can. Itachi, I believe this would make quite a first impression for The Great Circle. Don’t you agree?” Sasuke replied.

The older Sheol looked over it with his own crimson eyes, “I do.” He then turned his spinning eyes toward the vendor who took an involuntary step back, “Do you have any like this in earth tones for Deidara?”

“Lover, I don’t need anything that fancy. I have clothing from my own homeland to wear, hm,” the blonde nymph commented as the vendor happily pulled out bolt of similar fabric that faded from a rich and beautiful bronze to slate gray before fading to jet black.

“You do,” Itachi agreed, “but they are several decades old. Why not have something new? I am sure we can have something made in the style of your people with this.”

Deidara decided to humor the vampire and took the material into his hands. It was light but durable and would be nice for a summer event. He could make his topcoat from this. It would hang perfectly but would it complement the markings on his palms and elsewhere he rarely let be seen? He wouldn’t dare hide them at the ball, The Great Circle would know what they were dealing with.

Deidara pulled all his magic from his core to cover his skin, jagged swirling squares rose to the surface of his upturned palms that ebbed and flowed with his magic that hadn’t seen the light of day for years. It spread up his arms to then be hidden under the clothing he wore. Taking out humans didn’t require magic this potent, but The Great Circle might. The markings glowed like the lava within the earth’s core and the nymph licked his lips feeling the familiar heat of it. 

“Deidara, it’s feels soothing, your magic,” Naruto’s voice whispered as his stared at the nymph’s hands. “Can I touch it or …”

The earth nymph held out of one his hands and the blonde Zoe ran a finger across the markings, “The power of the bowels of the very earth is within you. It’s amazing. You can’t just move and manipulate earth, you can make it erupt and recreate itself.”

Watching as Naruto cupped his hand carefully to study it better, Diedara felt like he was the most precious, fantastic thing possible which was the very opposite of what he had been raised to believe. 

“You may call it amazing, yeah, but I was taught it was a bad omen,” the elemental blonde replied. “Our kind is supposed to love the earth, hm, and to have the ability to destroy our element with the very magic to control it is a devious thing.”

“Really?” the vendor suddenly interrupted, his eyes watching everything with curiosity. “That’s weird, it is. My homelands, the Great Islands of Terra Mater, were created by the earth destroying itself and rebuilding, they were. The liquid rock would glow and burn as it came down from the fire mountains, it would, but it would also bring the most fertile soil and help things grow large and healthy. It was a cleansing of the land, it was. It made everything beautiful.”

Deidara allowed a small grin, “I am glad some people think that, hm. I’ll take the fabric, please, six arm spans if you have it, yeah?.”

“’Course!” the man answered joyously.

“I’ll take ten of sunset fabric,” Naruto said with a nod. “I might want to use the extra for something else.”

The man nodded in acknowledgement as he measured out Deidara’s request and carefully cut it with his shears. He folded it carefully before turning to do the same with Naruto’s choice. He pulled out a canvas bag to hold the fabric as Itachi pulled out a pouch of silver for payment. The vendor shook his head no and then pointed at the pair of hair sticks Naruto happened to be wearing. They were bronze with dangling, beaded tassels that swayed with his every movement and skewered through a comb that held his hair up into a knot on the back of his head.

“Could I trade it for that? My daughter is getting married soon and it would be a wonderful wedding present for her, it’d be.”

Naruto shrugged and pulled one stick out while Sasuke pulled out the other and carefully removed the comb, “It’s from the south, near the jungles there. Sun pixies from the area wear them saying the beads beg the attention of the gods, sort of like prayers.”

The man carefully took it from Sasuke’s hand, after Naruto handed the stick he had to his Sheol, “Thank you, sirs. I appreciate it. My daughter will love that bit of knowledge, she will. Winged things she finds very intriguing, yup.”

Naruto nodded as he pulled his hip length hair forward to begin tightly braiding it to try to keep it somewhat tame in this crowd. He had noticed some trying to reach out and touch Deidara’s and his hair even when they both had it up and tight against their heads. He couldn’t tie it off with anything but it would stay for a while if he kept it in front of him. A few booths later, after Sasuke had bought him some more fashionable clothing, Itachi appeared in front of them holding an ornamental, long-toothed, wooden hair fork embellished with a few gemstones.

“It’s not as extraordinary as what you traded for the fabric but it should do,” the oldest Uchiha said as he handed it to his younger brother who soon rolled the braid into a loose bun.

Sasuke wove the fork through the pleats, bringing the hair close to the blonde’s scalp to keep his hair up and out of the way. Naruto smiled in thanks and Deidara nodded in approval as they continued their wanderings. The earth nymph found more things for himself and Sasuke continued searching for new things for his Zoe that seemed happy just looking at and touching everything. 

Naruto had stopped when a vendor with armbands made of precious metals caught his attention. He knew the others were still nearby, Sasuke at a booth a few paces down and Deidara and Itachi shopping inside a shop across the way. The woman was helpful and even had coil of gold mixed with a bit of silver for wrapping around the column of his neck like Hashirama. He was about to pay her generously for the items when he felt someone grab his hair, tugging out the hair fork, and his wings sprang to life on reflex.

Shrieks and gasps were heard as Naruto spun around knocking multiple people away with large, sunlight pinions spread wide. His glowing sapphire eyes caught sight of the young man holding his hair fork, the marks of a fire nymph exposed on his neck, lying in the road trying to stutter something out. His orange eyes kept darting from one wing to the other and he suddenly jumped up as Naruto took a step forward grabbing his shirt collar. Hoisting him into the air to make sure they were eye to eye, he took his hair fork back with the other hand.

“Care to explain why you would dare to touch me or steal from me, nymph,” the Zoe demanded as Sasuke, Itachi and Deidara quickly appeared within his line of sight.

The young fire nymph swallowed and then glared, his hands grabbing at Naruto’s wrist, “You have been buying plenty of things. I didn’t think you’d miss something as stupid as a hair fork. Maybe, you should cut your hair and not be such a woman. That’s why I thought I had a right to touch you, looking like a girl ready for courting.”

A blonde eyebrow was raised at the arrogant look the dangling child gave him, “My long hair doesn’t make me a woman any more than your actions or words make you intelligent. Also, I know many male nymphs with longer hair, so maybe only fire nymphs are against such a thing. I have only run into a handful of you in my centuries of life.”

“Fire nymphs are a haughty people, yeah,” Deidara chimed in as he walked up. “He probably has no idea what you are and so he insults you freely like a moron, hm.”

The boy turned his head towards to other nymph and sneered, “Dirty earth nymph, why don’t you go bathe in the mud you love so much. And look at you, hiding yourself. Even you aren’t proud of what you are.”

The shorter blonde rolled his eyes, “I didn’t know you could be more idiotic, hm. You do understand you aren’t getting away from him or them,” he emphasized with a thumb over his shoulder pointing out the two red-eyed vampires, “without a scratch, yeah? You must understand, this one, with the shining wings here, hm, is very important to us.”

Naruto felt it coming before it happened. He let go of the boy, one wing wrapping around to shield his face, as a ball of fire was spit in his direction. He heard more yells and warnings from the people around as the heat continued to assault his feathers. It didn’t matter, his wings could easily burn hotter than any fire. He heard to boy suddenly yell out in fright and dared to pull his wing away.

Deidara was over the boy, the marks from earlier on full display as earth was climbing up the fire nymph’s frame like insects trying to consume him. It didn’t stop until his entire being was covered but his eyes, ears, and the top of his head. Sasuke was in front of Naruto inspecting him for burns, and Itachi was admiring Deidara’s handiwork. The earth nymph glared at his prey.

“I did this for your own safety, hm,” Deidara said quietly but forcefully. “If and when you get free, you will be trying to outrun death. Itachi and Sasuke have been chosen to protect the one you attacked, hm. He is like an oracle of our kind. He has abilities you could only dream of, powers only he was born with. Like me, yeah?” And Deidara held his palm in front of the boy’s face, it opening up with black and glowing orange lava spilling down his wrist, leaning in to whisper, “Never challenge vampires or their Zoe and never go up against an Oracle of Destruction. There is a reason my village did not morn my leaving, you waif a nymph, hm.”

The boy then watched as the long-haired vampire pulled the earth nymph to him with a smile and planted kisses along his neck, “You’re mine now, they couldn’t have you back if they wanted to.” He then turned his red eyes to glare at the boy a minute before looking to the people gathered, “I apologize for the interruption in your shopping. Please forgive us for this situation.”

Naruto swallowed and allowed his wings to fade out of existence, and looked at Itachi, “I apologize to you three. I overreacted. He just, he touched me, I am not meant for him and -”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke stopped him. “Deidara is actually the same way usually. He is only calm now because Itachi is here. As an Oracle of Destruction, he wasn’t allowed any type of contact because it would have spelled doom for his people.”

Naruto turned his sights on the earth nymph that was leaning against Itachi’s side, “We all have secrets, hm. I think there is a reason I was matched with a vampire that can withstand fire, don’t you?” Deidara then grinned.

Naruto smirked, “The gods are quite clever, aren’t they?”

Deidara nodded as he slipped away from Itachi, “Now let’s fix your hair yet again, yeah. I hope it actually gets to stay put.”

***

Kushina sat in the loud tavern with Minato glaring at anyone who came too close. They knew Kakashi had returned to Obito for the time being, so they were searching every settlement nearby for their son while waiting for the artificial Zoe to reappear. The red-haired Zoe was so focused on finding Naruto she knew she would sense him as soon as he came close and had barely slept for fear of missing him somehow. Being so near to The Great Circle was not helping her sleep either, she could sense Uchihas entering her field of sensory regularly and she hated it.

Minato sat next to her, leaned back and looking relaxed in every sense of the word but he was far from it. He listened and watched. Word of mouth could reveal things as much as what he saw. This place looked to be a pitstop for all kinds of folk no matter their breed. The elf just came from a place to the east, and the pixies from the north, and the water nymph said he was trying to find a new place to settle in the south. They were from everywhere, someone had to have news of Naruto.

They spent months jumping from tavern to tavern, pub to pub. They continued listening to the gossip and attending any festivals they caught wind of. Kushina walked through bookstores and Minato chased down any Sheol he found during the night. He questioned them, scented them, made sure no trace of his son graced their person. Luck seemed to avoid them and they both grew weary of the search. 

“Maybe The Great Circle already has him,” Kushina whispered as she held a cup of ale in her hands. “Maybe we were too late. Maybe we shouldn’t have stayed the winter in that town.”

Minato drew her close and buried his nose in her scarlet hair, “Don’t think like that. Naruto can teleport as well as I can, he’d be hard to catch. Plus, if you haven’t found him, I doubt anyone else has.”

“Spring is coming to an end, Minato. It’s almost been two seasons since he left, half a year. Maybe he’s -” Kushina stopped when her Sheol’s hand squeezed hers almost painfully. “Minato?”

She looked to his face and saw his blue eyes focused on an elderly man that just walked in. He was being greeted by two women, possibly the man’s wife and daughter, showing the younger of the two something so familiar Kushina froze as her eyes dilated. The young woman practically squealed as he handed her two beaded and tasseled, bronze hair sticks with a matching comb. Both the Zoe and Sheol knew exactly where that set of hair decorations came from and who had it before that man.

They both got up to approach the trio of strangers. They needed to know where and when. Minato let Kushina lead, most weren’t suspicious of a woman asking questions compared to a man. She walked up with a smile and looked at the hair accessories with feigned fascination. The younger woman seemed eager to show off her gift.

“It’s absolutely lovely! Wherever do you find such a treasure, sir?” Kushina asked with awe.

The man grinned, “I traded for it, I did. The one who gave it to me loved some of the elf fabric I had on display in a town a ways away from here, he did. Told me it was from sun pixie territory.”

“Oh? That sounds interesting. A man owned this?” she questioned as the human smiled all the wider.

“Yup. His hair was golden as sunlight and so long when he removed this to give to me. I was amazed, I was,” he answered then lifted a hand to his chin. “If my mind isn’t forsakenin’ me, three out of the four had longer hair, they did. They were a curious group.”

Kushina turned to Minato in shock at this information but quickly returned to the conversation, “They sound like they were. Did he have more of these? I would love one.”

The man shrugged as his daughter turned to her mother to ask for her hair to be put in her new accessory, “I wouldn’t know for certain. Just saw him wearin’ it and thought my daughter would love it as a wedding gift, I did. But he might still be there, in that town. They looked rather comfortable there, they did. Not in much of a hurry. Nope. Although, the fire nymph probably wished they left as soon as they were done at my booth,” he laughed.

“Why would a fire nymph want them to leave? I am sensing a good story,” Kushina commented. 

“You got to see a fire nymph, daddy?” his daughter exclaimed.

“I did, although he was covered in mud and rock because he tried to steal from that young man, I was told. Guess the boy had bought a hair fork for that long hair of his and the hot-headed nymph tried to steal it from him, the crazy youngster. The town was abuzz with how he sprouted wings of light and confronted the thief but it was the earth nymph that the blonde traveled with that took the fire nymph down, it was,” the man described as his daughter latched onto his every word. “I only saw the tips of his wings from afar, but they were marvelous, they was. Like something from the holy passages. I guess one of the others apologized for the outburst even though the fire nymph had been the one to attack first with those crazy flames they can make, he did.”

Minato couldn’t help himself, “The man you got this comb from was attacked?”

“Ai, he was but he wasn’t hurt. Those wings of his protected him and, as I said, the earth nymph pushed that fire nymph to the ground and wrapped him in earth with only his eyes and hair showing,” the man snickered. “He didn’t seem too happy about that, the fire nymph, especially when the rain finally hit,” then the man was guffawing loudly. “He ended up a muddy, drowned rat, he did!”

“Oh my!” Kushina couldn’t help giggling herself at the man’s story. “A wet fire nymph is a sad one indeed.”

The man nodded as his laugh slowly became a quiet chuckle, “Yes, that’s the truth, that is.”

“Where did all this happen? I must visit this town with stories such as these,” she said with last one last giggle. “Plus, if I can get a comb like that … ”

The man scratched at the small patch of beard on his chin, “I am not sure of the name but it’s the only one in the area that allows vendors to set up for two days before their holy day, it is. No way you can miss it. Just follow the vendors as the travel there, to the northeast, and you should come across it, you should.”

Kushina thanked the man, and Minato nodded his own head in acknowledgment. They left the tavern and Kushina was practically vibrating with excitement. Minato, on the other hand, was not. The Sheol had put the clues together and they added up to a situation his symbolon would be far from happy about. He waited until they were well outside the village before deciding to share his conclusion.

“Kushina,” Minato called as the redhead was about to call her wings forth.

“Isn’t it wonderful, Dearest? We found him! We know where he is! It’s perfect! He’s safe!” she exclaimed as she spun, the skirts of her dress flaring out with the momentum. 

“Kushina!” Minato said more forcefully. “You need to stop celebrating and listen.”

She stopped mid spin and glared at him, “Why would I ever stop celebrating?”

Minato held her gaze determined to get it out before she would interrupt. He took the strides forward to reach her and put his hands firmly on her upper arms. He swallowed and took a breath in before he shook her once.

“Naruto is with the Uchiha.”

Kushina stopped breathing as her eyes grew wide and she sputtered, “Why would you say such a thing?!”

Minato kept his eyes locked on her, refusing to look away to show her he had no doubts, “He’s with an earth nymph and two others. The man said three of the four of them had long hair. That leaves one with short and two with long other than Naruto. The two Uchiha brothers, one had long hair, remember, and the other short. Also, Naruto felt safe enough to show his wings which means he’s with at least one Sheol and well fed. What other Sheol do you know that keep company with an earth nymph?”

Kushina’s eyes darted around his face, praying and hoping this was Minato’s idea of a cruel joke. Then her lips started trembling when she realized everything he said made sense and came together like the perfect constellation. The earth nymph that had been spying on them, maybe he led those Sheol to Naruto. Maybe they had somehow leered him out, but she would have sensed them. And …

“He wasn’t at the canyon, Minato,” Kushina argued.

“They could have used a magic barrier to block you from sensing him. I taught Obito such magic, what makes you think he didn’t teach others?” Minato responded.

Kushina tried to pull away while shaking her head in denial. Her Sheol held her arms firm even as his thumbs caressed the skin there. Naruto was with the Uchiha. He was shopping with them, feeling safe with them, he had left her for them. Why? WHY!?

She screamed into the night sky, Minato pulling her against his chest as she clawed at him like a feral beast. NO! Her baby couldn’t be with those disgusting, evil, manipulative things. They had hexed him or something! Maybe they wanted to be the ones to bring him back to The Great Circle to get back into their good graces. They had lied to Kakashi and them so they’d be the ones to bring the ultimate treasure back. An untouched, powerful Zoe. This couldn’t be happening!


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. It was going to happen at one point or another.

After getting out all her sorrow and frustration at the truth of Minato’s conclusion, red-hot fury replaced those emotions in Kushina. She found the town where the vendor had seen Naruto and entered it like a crazed warhorse. Minato could barely keep her from destroying it immediately. She went into the first Inn and began demanding information. She already knew he wasn’t here but that didn’t mean there weren’t more details to be had. Then she felt it.

It was a just raindrop in the ocean compared to how powerful Naruto normally felt, but it was his blood, nevertheless. Her blazing, purple eyes turned to the shapeshifter girl who ate at a table among others of her kind. The girl didn’t flinch or cower as she approached.

“If you touch me, he will know,” the girl announced. “I know who you are looking for, I heard you up there and he left over a month ago with his friends.”

“Where did he go?” Kushina demanded as Minato became a pillar of anger beside her.

The girl narrowed her eyes, claws could be heard digging into the table, “Why do you want to know?”

“He, our son, was taken from us by two vampires that can’t be trusted and we want him back,” Minato said as he held Kushina back from attacking the young shapeshifter.

Kushina snapped her teeth at the girl, “They are Uchihas! They will betray him as soon as it’s convenient!”

The girl smirked as she sat back, “Is that why the younger one seemed rather enamored with him? Told me he was a godsend, a blessing from Erebus? Valued him above all else?”

Minato growled in annoyance, “Girl, just tell us where he was headed. This is not a game. We will kill you if you keep insulting us with your insolence.” 

The girl laughed as the ones around joined her with smiles and grins, “If you do, you hurt him as well. As I said in the beginning, he will know if you even touch me. His blood runs through my veins ever since he healed me.”

Kushina managed to reach out and forcefully grab the girl’s chin. The essence of Naruto zapped the tips of fingers. She growled louder not understanding why he would bless such a thing. Maybe the Uchihas forced him to.

“Tell us, girl, with haste or your life will be one of misery,” the redhead harshly whispered.

“I have already lived such a life. Do not threaten me with the thing he saved me from,” the feline-blooded girl hissed right back. “If you must know, he said he was heading to a ball of some sort. He needed to find something to wear for it.”

Kushina let go and pulled away, her top lip twitching in a snarl. Kakashi had told the brothers they would need to go to the Blood Moon Ball and they were taking Naruto to get into The Great Circle’s good graces. She knew where they could possibly be if they hoped to get there in time with only a week and half before that night. She turned to Minato who carried the same anger and then marched out to fly as quickly as possible in that direction.

***

Itachi was getting anxious. They were so close to The Great Circle now, the primordial catacombs were only a half day of travel away. It displeased him greatly having Deidara and Naruto so close to the very people who would most likely want to possess them as their own. He had felt the tension rolling off his younger brother in waves as they entered this village.

Sasuke was at the front of the Inn asking for rooms at this very moment, while Naruto and Deidara chatted over their plates of food. The brothers had found a tailor and seamstress in the last town to finish off the symbolons’ ensembles and the blondes were excited to show them off. Itachi allowed a small smirk as he shook his head. Sasuke and himself updated their clothing often but these two blue-eyed friends hadn’t seen the need until now. They just wore whatever was available usually.

Serious, silvery-black eyes met Itachi’s stare as Sasuke sat across from him, “I got two of the more expensive rooms available. I figured they could be spoiled a bit more.”

Itachi nodded, “Good idea, little brother. Who knows what the next week will bring.”

Sasuke clenched his teeth and silently snarled, “They won’t touch them. We won’t let them.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean things won’t happen. We aren’t gods, Sasuke. The Great Circle has been in power since the beginning and the remaining Uchiha, although cursed, are still powerful,” Itachi said calmly even as silverware bent in his grip.

The older Uchiha watched as Sasuke’s eyes suddenly darted down to the tabletop then to Naruto but it wasn’t a look of worry. Those eyes spoke of something else and Itachi leaned forward trying to figure out what. When his brother met his glaze again there was guilt hidden behind those irises. Itachi sat straight then and narrowed his glaze.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s hand slowly flattened against the tabletop, the start of claws creating a pinwheel of scratches with the movement, “There may be something Naruto and I have not told you but we had reasons. It wasn’t because of lack of trust.”

Itachi then turned to look at Naruto, and was met with a stern expression so unlike the Zoe he had grown to know, “It is not something we can discuss in this place. Everything has ears.”

“What?” Deidara asked confused. “What is going on, hm?”

“Something that we need to make you two aware of before we get to the ball but not here, not now. Plus, a few days ago my mother found the shapeshifter girl. I am guessing it was to question her since my blood has left a shadow of my presence in her being. My mother and father just entered my field of sensory and are headed here. Let’s deal with that first.”

“Why are you just now telling us that information?” Sasuke hissed.

“I am done running from them. They would have seen me at the ball anyway, might as well get this conflict over with, right?” the blonde said as he lazily ripped a piece of his bread off to dip in his soup.

Diedara just looked at Naruto for a moment before smirking, “I am guessing this will be an interesting family reunion, hm. Will I get to play?”

Naruto answered with his own smirk, “Possibly. We’ll know in a few minutes.” The Zoe then stood and slapped his hands together to get rid of a few crumbs. “I’m heading to the roof. You are welcome to join me.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke growled. “I am not letting you face them alone. I am coming without question.”

“Good,” the blonde smiled. “Just be ready, my father is as fast as I am and my mother should have been born with fire abilities with her rage. I protect you. You protect me.”

Sasuke only nodded and got up to follow when a hand grabbed his wrist, spinning eyes meeting his, “We will join you once they are here. We have numbers on our side if this goes very badly and I will not let them think they have any hope of taking Naruto back.”

Itachi let go of Sasuke to watch as he and his Zoe walked out the entrance of the Inn. He waited and heard the telltale sound of them both landing on the roof. Deidara was looking at him with excitement in his eyes and the hidden marks along his body slightly glowing under his skin.

“While our canyon home is comfortable, I am quite enjoying all this excitement, yeah. We should travel more often, hm,” he commented with a tilt of his head. 

“Crazy nymph,” Itachi grinned as he perched his chin on his folded hands taking in Deidara as he licked his lips.

“You love it, yeah,” the blonde nymph said with confidence as he tilted his chin up and his smile turned devious.

“There is no question,” the long-haired Sheol returned with a grin just as cunning.

***

Kushina felt him not long ago and changed her course, Minato not far behind. Flying over the small village, she had no trouble spotting him sitting on the roof of the Inn. Behind him stood a dark figure and she clenched her teeth at the knowledge of their identity. Her anger, that had only been simmering during her flight, was beginning to boil again. 

Minato came to fly beside his symbolon when he felt her anger rise and couldn’t help but glare at the sight. Naruto was sitting there, a leg relaxed out in front of him, the other pulled up and bent so he could rest his arm and head upon it. He was wearing new clothes, and his hair was done up in a way that suggested someone had taken quite a lot of care with it. They were spoiling him before throwing him to the wolves.

The Uchiha stood immediately behind him, the black waist coat and trousers highlighting the red of the shirt he wore underneath which only made his glowing eyes stand out all the more. He was like a sentinel guarding their son, unmoving and emotionless as he observed them landing on the far end of the roof. Minato watched as Naruto made a show of lifting his hand to run along the outside of the Uchiha’s thigh like he was comforting him, the thing holding him hostage in his naivety.

“Father. Mother,” Naruto said with a nod.

“Is that all you have to say to us?” Kushina asked bitterly. “You leave us during the night in the middle of the harsh blizzard, without a word, and we find you with one of them!”

“Two of them actually,” Naruto hummed as he closed his eyes before opening them fully aglow. “Itachi is downstairs with Deidara.”

“Oh yes, because that improves the situation,” she sneered back.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the Sheol he looked so much like, “Do you not have anything to say in greeting, Father?”

“You _are not_ going to the ball and you _are_ coming back with us tonight, son. This game of yours, or whatever it is, will end tonight,” Minato said with stern authority.

Naruto lifted his head in mock surprise, “Oh, is that what’s going to happen?” He then looked up at the dark-haired Sheol that had yet to shift a muscle, “Sasuke, did you hear that? Your Zoe can’t come to the ball with you.”

Kushina clenched her teeth at the statement, “You are not his Zoe. Aether may not have chosen you for someone yet, but that does not mean you must give yourself to the first Sheol you find.”

The female Zoe was surprised when the Uchiha growled at her, “Do not insult Naruto with such a statement. He would never just give himself away after keeping himself pure for so long.”

“Why would he be with you otherwise?” she returned. “Your clan was cursed by Hashirama, in case you have forgotten. You will never be blessed again.”

“Oh Mother,” Naruto sighed as he continued to sit relaxed, “Itachi and Sasuke escaped the curse of Hashirama because of their devotion to him. They weren’t involved with anything Madara did.”

Minato narrowed his eyes at his son, “If that were true, you would have experienced Theophilia, Naruto. The gift of the eternal blooms and you never …”

Minato stopped midsentence as a blush covered Naruto’s cheekbones before his son stated with wistfulness, “I did the night I left, among other things. I was chosen but knew that neither of you would be happy with Aether’s decision, so I left to find the Uchihas that were also searching for me.”

“Other things?” Kushina growled. “So, you did give all yourself away. I taught you better. I have told you everything the Uchiha have done and you betray me, by running after them like a lovesick farmer’s daughter after a wealthy Lord.”

Naruto stood now, getting severely agitated, “I betrayed you? You told me as soon as you figured out Father was your Sheol, you ran to him before The Great Circle ever knew. You birthed me not long after, so it seems you did not wait to give all yourself away either, Mother. I did everything you taught me anyway. I waited until I coughed up the eternal blooms and then I compared them to the sketches of all those before them. As soon as I found out who I was chosen for, of course I went after them, just like you. If I am a betrayer, as you say, you are a hypocrite.” 

“Naruto!” Minato snarled as a look on hurt crossed Kushina’s face, for a moment, before fury again took over. “You _will not_ speak to your mother that way, do you understand. You will return with us for your own safety. You will return to your family.”

“No.”

“No?” Minato repeated. “I will make you, Naruto.”

“You will not. A Zoe, once claimed, is supposed to leave their family and cleave to their Sheol and their coven. It is in the ancient texts. I have a new family, this is where Aether and Erebus want me. I am sorry, I will not return to you,” Naruto explained with stern eyes and clenched teeth.

Just then Itachi and Deidara, with Naruto’s pack in hand, joined them, landing on the roof behind Sasuke and the Zoe. Kushina saw the other Uchiha first but then her eyes zeroed in on the nymph that they had sensed day in and day out so long ago. The one who had spied on her and her son.

Bolting for the earth nymph, the redhead howled, “It was you who told them about my son, you little piece of horseshit!”

Deidara’s eyes went wide before black wings blocked his view and feral screeching was heard. It wasn’t Itachi though, that had stopped the attack. Two sets golden wings were in front of him and a roar was heard when the redheaded Zoe was suddenly pushed back, her boots sliding across the roof tiles. Deidara watched as the newest blonde glared and growled at the person who could only be his son.

“Naruto!”

“No, Father! Mother does not get to attack anyone from my coven. I don’t care what she thinks she knows,” Naruto corrected his father.

“How could an earth nymph possibly be part of a vampire coven, Naruto?” Minato angrily questioned back. “Nymphs and Vampires are at odds with each other. Is he the Uchiha’s pet?”

“He is not a pet, Father!” Naruto shouted back.

“He’s my symbolon,” Itachi levelly answered as he moved around one of Naruto’s folded wings, his own dark one brushing against it. His fists were clenched when he continued, “Terra Mater sent him to me.”

“That’s absurd!” Kushina mockingly laughed. “Terra Mater doesn’t have any care for our kind, why would she dare send one of her children to you.” She then turned a smirk at her son, “Naruto, I knew you were ignorant and naïve but you must know now they are lying to you. You do not belong to a new coven, they just like having you around until they can trade you to The Great Circle for their places back within the Uchiha.”

Sasuke took a step forward and Deidara gently pushed Naruto’s other wing up as he ducked underneath to come forward, “Do you really think that, yeah? Why would they possibly want to be a part of the people dying off from a curse from someone like Little Zoe, here? They would never wish something like that upon themselves, hm.”

“I am not speaking to you. You gave them my son,” Kushina hissed.

“Mother, please be reasonable. Do you really think me that stupid? I have studied the ancient texts and beyond since I could read. I know what happens when a Zoe is chosen and when a Zoe has found their Sheol. Please just accept this. Father, don’t you believe me at all?”

Minato looked at the pleading eyes of his son and lowered his own, “I really don’t, Naruto. It doesn’t make any sense. Why would the Uchiha suddenly be blessed? And by the most powerful Zoe I have ever seen, for that matter? You are too special to be bonded to them. Erebus would be rewarding the Uchiha by giving them you after all they have done against the scriptures, and I refuse to believe that.”

Naruto’s shoulders fell and he looked to Sasuke who seemed to be grinding his teeth, “They aren’t like the Uchihas you and Mother remember, Father. Itachi and Sasuke act nothing like the ones you described. Do you really think I would be this loyal to people who treated me like garbage? Would I be this strong?”

“Naruto, you have always looked for acceptance. They have obviously been spoiling you but that could always stop. As your mother said, they are probably just keeping you happy until they turn you over,” Minato reasoned.

Not able to face them anymore, Naruto turned and walked into Sasuke's arms that were already spread. The young Zoe needed comfort right now. He had been hoping, in vain apparently, that after his parents saw him happy, healthy, and taken care of they would understand. He was trusting he could explain their doubts away. It had all failed. He had failed and now he felt so forsaken by the only other people he had ever truly known.

Sasuke’s wings wrapped around Naruto’s that were tucked close to himself just to feel protected from all the negative feelings whirling inside him. He felt a hand rubbing his back and knew it was Deidara while Itachi stood only a foot away probably still eyeing his parents. The older Uchiha was his sentinel now that the younger was preoccupied.

“Prove it,” his mother’s voice suddenly rang. “Prove you’re their true Zoe and I’ll believe you,” she continued haughtily. “Grant one of their desires and it can’t be an easy one. No, better yet, grant one of the earth nymph to prove not only you’re their Zoe now, but that he is actually part of this dysfunctional coven you think is yours.”

Naruto only pulled a few inches away from Sasuke to look over their overlapped wings, “You can’t be serious. I am too close to the catacombs and it would weaken me enough I’d be easy pickings, Mother. You want me to put myself at risk?”

“You won’t be at risk because you won’t be able to do it. The only way you’d weaken is if it were to work, which it won’t,” she answered as she picked at her claws. 

“He has already granted one and he had to sleep an entire day and night away! You can’t ask this of him,” Itachi said sternly. “I was even the one to request it, not knowing the consequences because you had not properly educated your son on that aspect!”

“I hear lies,” the woman hummed.

“Kushina, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Minato advised. “Even if it doesn’t work, his blood will need to be spilled and the scent of it could bring Strix straight to him.”

“And he will still be strong enough to defend himself plus, if he fails, which he will, he has to come with us,” the redhead said flippantly. 

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke as he snarled at his mother, “That’s what you want then? For me to fail at being a Zoe. You just want me all to yourself, right? Your lonely, depressed son you can dote on forever and always? Fine.” He then turned to Deidara, eyes glowing almost purple. “Deidara, my bag please, and what do you desire the most? Tell me anything.”

Deidara gave the Zoe his pack but shook his head, “I can’t allow you to do this, hm. We can’t have you so frail right now. Please, there must be another way. Tell her how you can see through Sasuke’s eyes or something, yeah?”

“She won’t believe anything we tell her, Dei. She must see it. Please, just tell me what you desire most, and I will grant it,” Naruto said as he pulled out the same blade he had used with the shapeshifter, kneeling on the roof. “I need a glass.”

“You’ll need two, yeah,” Deidara swallowed as he looked to Kushina and Minato who were both watching Naruto with their arms crossed. “I wish that Itachi and Sasuke could spend the day with us, be able to feel the sun again.”

Kushina started laughing boisterously and Minato just shook his head, “Sheol that can walk during the day? Naruto, even if you were their Zoe, you couldn’t grant that having all the blessings of Erebus and Aether.”

“I can do it,” Naruto growled. “I am willing. Deidara, glasses, please.”

“Naruto, you can’t do this! I can’t have you in that state again with danger so close. Please reconsider,” Sasuke begged.

Itachi kneeled next to the blonde Zoe, “I agree with my brother. She is basically wishing for your death.”

“I know!” Naruto bellowed in frustration. “But I need to do this. I am not a failure of a Zoe and I will prove it,” Naruto said more quietly as two stone cups were offered to him by Deidara.

The young Zoe didn’t waver as he added a bit of water to each cup the nymph held. Then cutting into one palm, he squeezed blood into one stone glass before the wound closed and then switched to cut the other hand to add to the second. He lifted his already healed palm and grabbed Sasuke’s hand forcefully, pricking his finger to add of drop of the Sheol’s blood to a cup and then motioned for Itachi to allow the same. Itachi did it as reluctantly as his brother.

Naruto then stilled to think, “You want them to have the ability to walk in sunlight.”

Looking to his wings, the blonde pulled a small glowing feather from each without a flinch. He gently set the plumes on top on the liquid mixture and smiled as the feathers dissolved. The mixture began to shimmer and glow slightly. He looked to his mother who was watching with a raised brow while his father seemed nervous.

Naruto kept the redhead in his sights when he said the words that would seal his fate, “Aether, bless my blood to fulfill the wish of Deidara for our coven. Allow me to fulfill his desire for his Sheol and mine to have the freedom of walking with us in sunlight without worry or consequence.”

Naruto picked up the stone glasses, offering them to the Uchiha brothers, and stood as they reluctantly drank. They didn’t dare offend their Zoe by denying what he willingly gave. The stone containers fell to the roof after they had finished and they were burning from the inside out. They curled into themselves to try to combat the pain. Sasuke, even through the agony racking his body, managed a look at Naruto and saw him wavering.

Kushina’s eyes were wide, and mouth hanging open, as she watched her son accomplish the unachievable. The pain the Uchihas were obviously feeling was evidence it was working, Naruto was granting the impossible desire of an earth nymph. She quickly turned to look at the other Zoe and watched him stumble forward and back as the color faded from his skin and wings like watercolor getting washed out of a painting. His skin was no longer bronze, but as pale as bone, and his wings withered until they were all but taken by the night breeze.

The younger Uchiha recovered from the changes to his body quickly and darted to catch his Zoe, before the blonde’s weakened frame could fall to the tiled roof. The nymph was almost just a quick to hover his hands over the pale form begging him to be okay. The older Uchiha glared at her coldly as soon as he returned to standing straight and tall.

“Are you now satisfied? Do you have your proof or do you wish to put Naruto into more danger?” he said with such malice it felt like acid on the redhead’s heart. He then turned to Minato, “And you, I thought you had more reason than her but I guess I was mistaken. Please leave us to minster to our Zoe. You are no longer welcome anywhere near us.”

Kushina’s voice was no longer sure or strong as she begged, “Please let me be there to watch over him. I will help in guarding him. Please?”

“Yes, let us be there to keep our son safe,” Minato pleaded.

“Why would we trust you after this? We wanted no part in him ever granting a wish or desire outside of our home ever again. Then you push, make him feel like he must do this to gain your approval. Disgusting,” Itachi bit out.

“I just,” an agonizing whine interrupted Kushina’s supplication.

Itachi turned quickly and bent over his brother who held the faded Zoe, “The sun. I fear the sun. I have never been fearful of the sun. Please take me inside. Please.”

Sasuke pulled Naruto close as shaky arms wrapped around his neck, and carefully slipped an arm underneath his symbolon’s knees and around his shoulders. Deidara and Itachi took a step or two back as the raven lifted the other blonde gently. The nymph then darted over to grab Naruto’s pack and sheath the dagger he had dropped in his weakness. Once everything was secure, he looked to Itachi.

“I’m am going inside with them, hm. I caused this,” declared Deidara.

“You did not. You did as Naruto requested, and he only requested it because he thought it was the only way to get his parents to believe him. Do not blame yourself but, when you go inside, make sure Naruto is as comfortable as possible. We need him to recover quickly,” Itachi comforted as he rubbed Deidara shoulders.

The nymph gave a single nod before he jogged to catch up to the young Sheol who had just glided off the rooftop. Not stopping before he jumped from the edge, Kushina heard the earth rise up to catch the blonde before lowering again. Her eyes couldn’t leave the spot, Naruto had looked as frail as a newborn infant and his plea had broken all her resolve.

Usually so strong, so immovable in his determination, and he had begged for help. Usually so healthy, so powerful, and he could barely lift his arms. Even his eyes, usually a blue that could make a peacock envious, were as dull as gravel. She had destroyed him with a request she had been so sure he could never fulfill. She, his own mother, had treated him like a criminal.

What had she done? Why had she felt the need to be right, to prove her son wrong in such a horrible way? And then, he had succeeded which was even worse than him ever failing. He could now be at the mercy of anyone and it was her fault. Not Minato’s, not the nymph’s, or even the Uchihas'. She had pushed this, demanded it, and her son was the one paying the price. 

“Itachi, please, Naruto needs the extra protection right now. Let us stay nearby,” she heard her Sheol say when he took a step forward.

“No. How do I know your dear symbolon won’t try to steal him away in his weakness? She seemed resolute in having him back and look what she has done so far. I refuse to let you anywhere near him. If he, when he has regained all his abilities, decides to speak with you again, so be it. For now, you need to leave immediately,” Itachi commanded as the scarlet of his eyes glowed brighter and a sword of black flames came into existence in his hand. “Sunrise is not too far away, and unlike me, you cannot withstand it. I suggest you move quickly and take her with you.”

Minato unwillingly turned and grabbed Kushina’s arm. He spread his shadowy wings and led her to the forest beyond the village. There was a part of him that was angry at her for causing this situation but he hadn’t done much to stop her. He had believed the same as she, that there was no possibility of Aether and Erebus ever deciding to give their own son to the Uchihas. They had been sorely mistaken.

***

“He is worse this time, hm. Why is he so much worse this time?” Deidara asked as he pulled back the blankets of the large bed for Naruto to be placed in. “Is it because two people were involved?”

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke muttered as Naruto slowly let go of his neck to lay on the mattress.

“I am no longer a Zoe,” Naruto whispered. 

“What!?” Deidara barked while Sasuke froze.

“Sheol were never meant to have freedom during the day. They are darkness and death,” Naruto continued quietly. “I had to trade my very being for them to be day walkers. I am basically a Sheol until I have fully paid the price. My body was never meant to experience any type of death or darkness. I am supposed to consume it, not become it.”

“I don’t understand,” Diedara murmured.

“Diedara, imagine if you suddenly had to become an air nymph. You no longer had the stability of the earth but felt like you could get blown away with every breeze even if you were solid. Naruto is used to feeling warmth, life, and light. His body is now consumed by cold, death, and darkness,” Sasuke tried to explain as Naruto nodded, eyes half closed.

“He’s everything he isn’t supposed to be and his body can’t cope, yeah,” Deidara said as he helped removed the Zoe’s boots. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Then Naruto surprised both as he let out a breathy chuckle, “I am actually proud of myself. No Zoe has ever accomplished granting such a wish or desire. I went against the Twin Gods by granting it but as I said the words, I put into my mind that I’d be willing to trade anything and so they honored the request.”

“Did Aether let you know how long you’d be like this?” Sasuke asked as he removed Naruto’s waistcoat and started unbuttoning the shirt he wore. 

“I think he means it to last three days,” Naruto mumbled. “As my power was fading, I felt it, like three breaths taken from me before I fell.”

“Three days,” Itachi said from the doorway. “We will all need to be alert for the time being. Naruto’s parents have fled to the forest towards the northeast but I doubt they will leave the area.”

“I am sorry,” Naruto whispered as his eyes fell shut. “I don’t mean to be a burden.”

Sasuke pushed golden, wayward bangs away from closed eyes, “You are never a burden, Beloved, always a blessing.”

***

It had been just over two days of them taking shifts watching over an unmoving, ashen, cold-to-the-touch Naruto. Thankfully, he wasn’t as pale as before. Color seemed to be returning to his skin as he slept and Sasuke knew that he would warm up once he fed. He adjusted the blankets that covered the Zoe as he leaned over to lay a soft kiss in between blonde eyebrows. He froze when he felt the brow underneath his lips furrow. 

“’Kashi.”

It was quiet and barely audible but Sasuke’s keen ears had caught it.

“Kakashi.”

He pulled away, eyes alert, as he watched his beloved’s face take on an expression of worry for a moment when he uttered the name again. The Uchiha dipped into his symbolon’s mind and in sleep it was froggy and things blurred one into another, but Kakashi’s form was clear as day and walking toward the edge of town. He suddenly left the room to cross the hall. Sasuke knocked on the door there and Itachi answered quickly, ready and waiting for anything his younger brother had to say.

“I think Naruto is sensing Kakashi,” Sasuke said calmly. “He keeps muttering the man’s name in his sleep and he looks worried. When I investigated his thoughts, I saw a vision of Kakashi walking into town.”

Itachi muttered a curse under his breath and then turned to look behind him. Deidara was sitting up in bed rubbing sleep from his eyes. He seemed to realize who was at the door and suddenly grew alert. The long-haired raven repeated what his brother had said and Deidara was quick to begin pulling on clothes.

“We need to leave quickly. We still have at least an hour of night to do so since Naruto can’t handle sunlight yet,” Itachi advised. “Try to get him dressed enough for travel. You leave with him as soon as possible. Deidara and I will stay behind to delay Kakashi. Head for where we began, Sasuke.”

Sasuke nodded and walked back to his room to follow his brother’s orders. He was surprised to see those tired, sapphire eyes open and watching him as he entered. Naruto slowly sat up, his body shuddering with the effort. He reached over to grab his shirt but the Sheol was quick to do it for him and help him button it up. He did the same with the waistcoat and then secured boots on Naruto’s feet.

“I can’t fly or anything yet,” Naruto whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. We will take care of you,” Sasuke replied as he picked up Naruto’s pack, handing it to him to hold, before helping the blonde stand. 

Naruto was led over to the large window and leaned against the wall as Sasuke yanked the two panels open. The raven leaned out to observe below to make sure no Strix were watching and then carefully lifted his Zoe to leap out into open air. His strong wings had no problem lifting them over the rooftops to head to a place he hadn’t seen since he woke up with a craving for blood.

***

Itachi watched from the top of the Inn as Sasuke flew away, Deidara standing beside him. When he then faced the direction from which Kakashi was mostly likely to arrive, he had no problem spotting the silver-haired abomination walking lazily down the road. He ran and leaped off the ledge landing in the middle of the street, swirling eyes glaring at the man with a smirk on his face.

“You are pretty far from home, aren’t you Itachi?” Kakashi said as he stopped to watch the Uchiha in front of him. 

“You did say we had to come to the Blood Moon Ball, remember? Did you expect me to be elsewhere?” Itachi questioned as his eyes narrowed.

“Where is Sasuke then?” the artificial Zoe asked as he looked around. “Is he hunting maybe? Or has been filling himself on rogue Zoe blood?”

The long-haired Uchiha grinned then, “Come now, Kakashi. If you haven’t found him, what makes you think we have?” 

Kakashi narrowed his own eye and removed his hands from his pockets, flexing his fingers, “Don’t play with me. The Strix scented his blood here and when I arrive, it’s you I find. I am not stupid.”

“Well, you seem pretty stupid to me, hm” a voice behind him taunted. “The Strix you brought were easy to find, little puppets that they were.”

He turned his head to see a blonde man behind him, a manic smile on his face, “Who would you be?”

“Deidara, Oracle of Destruction. Tell me, are you fireproof, hm?” the man answered before earth nymph markings began glowing along the exposed parts of his skin and the ground grew hot beneath Kakashi.

Looking down, Kakashi's uncovered eye grew wide before he leaped up, his wings spreading to catch him in his effort to avoid lava swallowing him whole. Then a pillar of rock came erupting from the ground to try to spear him. He flew up and over to dodge the attack only to be tackled midair by Itachi. He was slammed back first into the ground and growled at Itachi’s smug face. The Sheol leaped off him, only for a cocoon of rock to encase him and pull him under the street.

Kakashi felt himself getting pushed and pulled further into the earth until everything ceased and only silence could be heard. He tried to see through the pitch-black darkness but even Obito’s eye proved useless. He slammed his first against the side of his make-shift coffin and started planning how to get out of this mess.

“He’s not excited about his new home, hm,” Diedara commented as he sealed the opening. “It should hold him a while but I don’t understand why we couldn’t kill him.”

“Obito would know and wonder why we felt the need. We have never tried to kill him before. Kakashi may be a bit nosy but he has never physically threatened us, just tried to blackmail,” Itachi explained. “Come, we need to leave and catch up with Sasuke and Naruto.”

***

Sasuke flew to the mountains that towered over the valley in which the catacombs existed. The forests were still as thick as he remembered, the trees large and formidable. The animals that lived within the mazes they created were just as intimidating, touched by the magic that seemed to saturate the air here. It called to him, his home of so long ago and he followed it.

He landed on the ledge just before the cavern’s mouth and took a large breath. It still smelled like home somehow. Centuries hadn’t changed that. Most would find the caves in this area inhabitable, but the Uchiha of fire magic and seers of the immediate future had to live within stone walls. Fire magic was hard to control as a child so wood buildings would be burnt to a crisp with a sudden sneeze.

Naruto’s eyes were barely open but they moved to observe the area and then he whispered, “I feel so cold, Sasuke.”

Sasuke nosed the blonde’s cheek and felt the chill there. His Zoe’s skin was usually so warm, he hated that it could feel like this. The raven carried him into the cave and gently set him against one of the walls. He took the pack from Naruto and pulled out the scroll he knew his symbolon had been storing their clothing in. He opened it, looking at each seal carefully and touched the one he needed. Their collection of cloaks appeared. He looked through the pile and found a fur-lined one that had been for Deidara when they flew through the night.

Sasuke gently laid it over Naruto who was slumped and shivering, “Only one more day of this. I am going to get some wood to start a fire.” 

Naruto nodded in response and pulled the cloak as close to him as possible, “Thank you.”

Not liking the idea of his Zoe being alone long, Sasuke decided to only search the area nearby. It would provide enough to get a fire going until his brother and Deidara got there. As the Sheol leaned to pick up another dry stick, a ray of sunlight had made it through the branches above him and hit the back of his hand. 

The raven stilled. He didn’t burn, instead it felt comforting, warm, soft. He stood straight and walked into the small clearing close by. Shutting his eyes, he let himself get a full face of glorious sun. Since Naruto had been weakened, he had never even thought of going out during the day. He had missed it so much.

He then felt Naruto in his head and the longing to feel what was gracing Sasuke’s skin. The raven stood there for a few more moments to allow his symbolon that and then made his way back to start the fire. It may warm up slightly now that it was daylight but, in these mountains, it was never too warm for a fire.

Hearing boots scraping on the ledge, Sasuke knew Itachi had arrived with his earth nymph. Deidara walked in shivering and Sasuke held out another cloak for him to wear. Deidara looked at it confused, seeing as it was Naruto’s. That was until he noticed his fur-lined one covered the sleeping Zoe in the corner. He made his way over, swinging the garment over his shoulders and sank down beside Naruto to offer his warmth. Sasuke poked the small fire a few times before he looked at his brother who sank down next to him.

“Did you enjoy the sun, brother?” Sasuke asked when he leaned back on his hands.

Itachi’s eyes darted to look at little brother’s face and he smirked, “I did. He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

The younger Sheol nodded as he looked to the two blondes now snoozing against the wall, “He is. I still have trouble believing Erebus and Aether decided I should be blessed with such a being. That night, on the roof, there was part of me that started to believe what Naruto’s mother was saying.”

Itachi sighed, “I can understand. It took me months, if not years, to believe Deidara wouldn’t just disappear. It seemed too good to be true when I knew the rest of the clan was losing their sight and dying slowly. We must have done something right to be so blessed.”


	8. Coming Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is getting nervous.

Kakashi crawled his way up onto the street after hours upon hours of clawing, digging, and slamming lightning into the earth to get it to move out of his fucking way. He was furious, so agitated that he hadn’t been able to see any of that coming. At least he had something to tell Obito. Naruto was certainly with them and for some reason, they had a pet earth nymph.

Squinting at the sunlight, Kakashi lifted a hand in front of his uncovered eye as he stood. Many individuals were gawking at him which only made since. He had been buried while they had all been asleep in the early morning hours, and here he was suddenly bursting forth from the ground. He needed to get out of here quickly. While the sun didn’t turn him to ash, it was uncomfortable.

The artificial Zoe was supposed to blend in so his targets wouldn’t notice him but they had already and fled. He shrugged and then spread his moonlight wings without care to gasps and a few screams. He vaulted into the sky and flew towards the catacombs. He would need to find a place to rest halfway there. 

He knew he would need to feed as soon as he got back. Kakashi had used a lot of his magic to get out of that trap and now was using more to fly. Obito had refused to give him any vials this time. The village had been close enough that the Sheol thought he was being greedy asking for some blood to take with him. 

Gliding along the wind currents to save energy, he noticed something bright within the forest below. He circled around and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when he realized it was Kushina sleeping within some tree branches. Naruto was certainly nearby if the Zoe dared rest when she could be searching. Oh, this was getting better and better. Minato was no doubt also resting, but in the undergrowth, which meant Naruto didn’t have his parents’ protection. Kakashi wondered how much of the little Uchihas’ loyalty he had. Maybe they could be persuaded to hand him over.

Kakashi flapped his lunar wings with more determination. The only thing he had left to figure out was that odd earth nymph. Itachi and that thing had been working together. Why? It didn’t make any sense. Nymphs hated vampires with a passion, saying their need for blood was an abomination. That one though, he wasn’t an average earth nymph. What had he called himself? An oracle of destruction.

He surely wasn’t as peaceful as other nymphs wanted society to believe them to be. That blonde seemed quite joyous to be attacking someone. He wasn’t hesitant in the least. Lava, he had been able to summon lava from the core of the earth like a water nymph summon rivers from underground caves. Maybe the Uchihas had the right idea keeping something that unusual as a pet.

Kakashi flew a bit farther until he found an outcropping to rest under. Landing silently, he made sure he was alone and safe. He walked into the shade and sighed in relief. True Zoe could keep their damn sunlight. Shadows were cooler anyway, better to sleep in too. 

***

Kushina sensed the artificial Zoe flying overhead but found that she no longer cared about his presence. She kept her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Letting the events of that night pass through her thoughts repeatedly, she feigned sleep. What disturbed her the most was she hadn’t been thinking then in the slightest. She had been far from concerned for Naruto or his safety.

All that filled her was anger, furious white-hot anger. She felt the treachery of her son like it was a beast gnawing at her insides. She hated seeing him defend them. The way he went seeking comfort from that younger Uchiha, hiding in those dark wings burned her to the core. Her baby was seeking solace for her enemy, how dare he!

They were playing him a fool! She had known they were, pretending to value him for more than just a Zoe. Using him while they could until The Great Circle claimed him. Or so she thought. They had proven her wrong.

In her heart, Kushina knew it had been herself she had been thinking about. She was going to lose _her_ baby. _Her_ son couldn’t leave them. Naruto was betraying _her_. He was trying his best to hurt _her_. The worst part, she wasn’t even the one who had faced the most pain that night, it had been Naruto.

The redhead lifted her hands to press against her eyes. She had belittled her own son, insulted him, and challenged everything he had said. He had remained calm until she accused him of betraying her. Even then he had only used words, which was rare. He was a very physical being and wasn’t scared of throwing a punch. Yet, the only time he had done anything of the sort was to defend the earth nymph, which she now knew was part of his new coven.

Naruto had tried to reason with them. He had sat and been so willing to explain himself. He did not deny he left suddenly or anything else he had done. He just tried to clarify why and she ignored it. Denied it. Kushina had been a stone wall, unwilling to listen or consider any words that left her son’s mouth except what she wanted to hear.

Then she had demanded that stupid test of Naruto’s abilities. Had ordered it like an Uchiha would have commanded something of her so long ago. Minato had tried to warn her, told her it wasn’t a good idea. She had even pushed his reasoning away by telling him Naruto surely couldn’t do it. Their son had never failed at anything he was determined to do. It had been the same way then.

She had watched as Naruto had given everything he had to grant that impossible wish for one of his coven. Witnessing him wilting, to see him lose all his strength and everything that made him a Zoe, had been torture. Nonetheless, Kushina knew she had felt pain but Naruto had been in, without a doubt, silent agony. His essence had been ripped from him. The very framework of his being had been pulled from his body like one yanks the spinal cord from their enemy.

Slamming a fist into a nearby branch, Kushina caused it to come crashing down in her regret. Would she ever be forgiven? Did she deserve to be? Naruto was in danger now and couldn’t defend himself even if he tried. Her son had the Uchihas and earth nymph. She hoped and prayed they were as devoted to him as they seemed that night.

The redhead hadn’t missed the way the three had moved with Naruto. They made sure to have all his blind spots covered and had tried to convince him to deny her demand. None of them wanted a wish granted or looked excited at the prospect. Then she remembered, the older Uchiha mentioned Naruto had already granted one request, one of his own. 

What had the request been, something for the shapeshifter? That girl had only mentioned being healed. Naruto could have done so without granting any desire. Plus, what could either of the Uchihas have gained by asking something that benefited a random girl. Kushina should have asked more questions.

It didn’t matter, why did she care what that desire had been? Whatever it had involved, the tiny Uchiha coven had seen the result of it on Naruto’s body and didn’t want a repeat when their Zoe was away from safety. The older Uchiha had lectured her on that point before he commanded her and Minato away. He had wanted to protect Naruto, and she had done the very opposite.

What made it so much worse was she was a fellow Zoe. She knew of everything that Naruto had the possibly of encountering and then she, herself, put him into one of the most hazardous situations possible. Her son may be claimed and completed, which limited Obito’s possible uses for him, but that damn Uchiha could never be called uncreative. Kakashi was evidence of that.

“Kushina?” a voice called from below.

“Yes, Minato,” she sighed.

“I think we need to go to the ball,” suggested her Sheol. “Naruto will need our support there more than anywhere else.”

She moved so she was sitting on the branch looking down at glowing blue eyes piercing the darkness, “I agree, Dear. I just hope he will accept it.”

***

There were flames reaching for him and wind lashing at him from all sides. He was trying his damnest to navigate through them both. His wings were resilient but the gales were adamant to feed him to the firestorm below. He fought through the all-encompassing danger until all strength left him. Then he was falling, cold and pain licking at him as the blaze died and the wind stilled.

He fell with the agony and iciness burning through every nerve. His voice grew hoarse from his screams and his skin raw from the abuse forced upon it. His eyes saw nothing but pitch-black darkness. The air smelled of sulfur and charcoal and he swore he heard voices, echoing, eerie, crying voices. He tried to cling to that as loneliness overtook his heart.

Warm, stinging saltwater met him as his plunge ended. It swirled and spun, taking his battered body with it. He eyes shut as he sank beneath the surface, light suddenly surrounding him like demons ready for battle. It looked like a sunrise through his eyelids and the voices he had been hearing became clear and frenzied. So many languages and inflections. He couldn’t separate one from the other, all of them begging, pleading with him.

Then suddenly jarring, loud, nerve-wracking silence. The feeling of water disappeared and he was left deaf and numb on a hard slab of something. He knew his unneeded breaths were fast and shallow. His vocal cords tried to let out a whine of distress, his body curling into itself in preparation for what was coming next. He couldn’t feel or hear, see or smell anything. He could only taste tangy copper and putrid death.

He laid there feeling completely vulnerable. He knew he was shaking with fear trying to figure what he had done to deserve this. His mind a chaotic mess of sensations he should be aware of but wasn’t. His once healthy, strong, and very abled form just a lump of useless meat. He tried to whine again, one mangled arm attempting to reach out to claw at whatever he was lying on.

Abruptly, everything returned with blaring clarity. His eyes opened to unyielding brightness. The voices were screaming so loudly it made his ear drums feel like that were bleeding. His nose was filled with so many scents his mind didn’t know which to identify first. Back arching and body flailing, his skin felt so oversensitive, so overwhelmed, he was sure to reach insanity. His tongue, in contradiction to everything else, tasted life abundant and fresh rain.

“You are cleansed. You have been tested and found worthy,” a smooth, powerful voice echoed, silencing the chorus of screaming.

“We have chosen to bless your coven in a way we have never blessed one before,” a second, rougher voice resonated. 

“Do not hesitate. Do not bend. Do not lose your conviction. You gave yourself to gift the children of death and darkness light.”

“Our true children do not take your gift frivolously and so your blessings will not be small.”

“You and yours will carry out the prophecy the ones in power have decided to ignore. The greatest violence must be fulfilled before the greatest peace,” the first voice warned.

“Curses and blessings will flow from the slaughter, but you, a Zoe guaranteed nothing but a Sheol, will be given things that will be cherished for all eternity,” the second continued.

The voices then turned angry and spiteful, “Destroy the ones already cursed and the ones they command. They believe themselves gods. The time is at nigh.”

Naruto’s eyes sprang open to the cave occupied by only Sasuke, him standing at the mouth of it. His Sheol looked to be surveying the outside world. Deidara and Itachi must have left to grab something of importance. Naruto tentatively touched along the pull between their minds and felt how distracted his Uchiha was. The Zoe smirked at his luck.

He quietly shifted the cloak off himself and began silently stalking his prey on all fours. He was so thirsty and he could smell the black blood flowing under that pale skin. The last time he felt like this was the very morning his mother had firmly confirmed his was a Zoe. 

He had barely been forty-seven years. His body was small, like that of human in their fifth or sixth year. A few days after his birth, his mother had left the influence of The Great Circle since his tan skin had been a hint of the possibly of his fate. Since then, he had been drinking living blood from the red-haired Zoe. 

For a full month, no matter the amount of blood his mother made him drink, he had felt weak and tired. His father had assumed he may have been going through another stage of growing, and he hadn’t been wrong. The Sheol had returned home before the sun rose, coming close to hug his son. The young Zoe’s fangs had lengthened when he couldn’t stop himself from closing his glowing eyes to take a large whiff of his father’s scent. Pushing away from the blonde, adult Sheol, Naruto had begun crying because he hadn’t understood why he wanted to bite and drain his own father.

Then and there his mother had realized her assumption of long ago had been correct, he was a Zoe. A very rare one. Zoe weren’t exactly fertile, rarely becoming pregnant. Most thought this to be because having a Zoe was already enough of a blessing, to get a child out of the union was avaricious. All Zoe from that point had been birthed from a vampire and symbolon pair. He had a Zoe mother. She had become pregnant and hadn’t even just birthed a powerful Sheol, but him, a Zoe. From that day forward, he no longer drank from his mother, but his father. 

Naruto stepped away from his reflections of the past and focused on his goal. He kept himself in the darkest of shadows as he approached his Sheol, licking his lips as his teeth extended. He wanted it, wanted as much of that liquid ambrosia as he could take. The Zoe studied Sasuke’s current position and weighed his options. He lips pulled back and he pounced.

The starving Zoe swung around Sasuke’s shoulders as the raven startled at the sudden attack. Naruto used the momentum to knock his Sheol against the wall hard. Sasuke’s back slid down as he lost his footing. He watched with wide eyes as Naruto pinned him, kneeling with a leg on either side of his hips and claws digging into the stone wall on either side of his head. Wild, scarlet eyes stared at him.

What in the name of Erebus was happening here? Sasuke was a mixture of confused and overjoyed seeing Naruto awake and very much in good health. Although, the way Naruto had attacked him and studied him, made the very primal part of him want to snap his teeth in his Zoe’s face. The vampire in front of him was a predator on the hunt.

“I am so thirsty,” Naruto growled. “And you smell so good. I want blood, I want it all.”

That was when Sasuke realized Naruto was about to go feral. If Itachi walked in right now, the blonde might be tempted to attack the other Uchiha. The Sheol quickly undid the first few buttons of his high collared shirt and watched a small snarl wisp past Naruto’s lips as red eyes watched the motion. Shit, it was arousing to see the Zoe like this. He pulled the top of his shirt to the side and Naruto licked his lips before looking his Sheol in the eye.

Naruto leaned in, taking in a long breath as his nose ran up the side of the pale neck offered him. Sasuke shivered, he never knew he would enjoy being the prey this much. Sharp teeth just barely grazed against his skin and his Zoe made a noise that sounded like a purr. A tongue licked along the artery both knew to be there before teeth finally sunk into his flesh.

“Fuck,” Sasuke gasped. 

It felt like sex. Naruto was greedy and unrelenting in his need. Teeth dug deep and noises of pleasure were escaping him with every swallow. The Uchiha didn’t think he’d care if his Zoe drained him dry at this very moment. His eyes were rolled back, his mouth open at the feeling of ecstasy flowing through him. One of Naruto’s hands moved away from the wall of the cave and began rubbing him through his trousers. 

Where had this Zoe come from? A few hours ago, he could barely move and now he was basically asking to be fucked on a cave floor. Sasuke’s teeth clenched as Naruto’s fangs left his skin, a hot tongue replacing them to glide down his neck. Another hand grabbed one of his own to lead it to warm skin. Sasuke’s fingers became tangled in the woven hair at the back of Naruto’s head.

“Do you want some, Love?”

The raven didn’t know if his Zoe was offering his blood or his body but he decided he was going to take both. He pulled Naruto’s neck to his needy mouth and bit deep. Naruto gasping and immediately rocking in his lap before he hummed in contentment. Drinking gluttonously, the blood tasting fuller than ever, Sasuke pushed his Zoe down to the ground and began attacking the blonde’s pants.

Hips lifted as the raven yanked them off, thankful he had removed Naruto’s boots as he slept. The Sheol pulled his teeth away from that perfect neck, unfastening his own trousers as quickly as possible. He didn’t have the patience to prepare his symbolon but still pushed in two fingers to make sure he was ready. It looked as though Naruto didn’t have any either with the way he reacted to just those two digits. 

Those red eyes closed, his neck arched back and he pleaded, “More, I need more.”

Sasuke removed his hand swiftly, settling between those lewdly spread legs and plunged in. Naruto’s ass clenched around his hard cock and a scream was punched out his Zoe’s mouth as claws scraped rock. Back arched and chest heaving, Naruto looked so wonderfully wanton. The Sheol took it upon himself to fulfill everything his Zoe begged for.

Sasuke felt so good, so satisfying, but he needed so much more. More of that dick, more of that touch, just more and his clawed hands pulled on pale hips in desperation. Naruto had no idea what was going on with him. Maybe being as drained as he had been, his body needed everything to refuel. Blood and pleasure. He groaned as that cock slammed into him again, Sasuke grunting in effort.

The blonde moved a hand to hook over Sasuke’s shoulder to pull his Sheol’s head down so those lips would meet his own, swallowing moans and groans of the vampire. He rocked his hips with urgency, feeling his own arousal smacking his stomach as Sasuke pushed his shirt up. The raven shifted so his clothed thighs were under Naruto’s naked ass. It changed the angle and the blonde was gasping against his Sheol’s mouth as every sensitive spot inside him was assaulted with every violent thrust.

The Zoe was in a carnal paradise until he sensed them and a whimper escaped his mouth. No, couldn’t they stay away just a little longer? Naruto pulled his lips away from Sasuke’s to pant as he wrapped his legs around those gyrating hips, tried to arch up so his dick could rub against that sexy abdomen. He needed just a little more, needed to feel it a little deeper.

“Sasuke,” he moaned. “Please, AH! Hurry. Dei, OH! ‘Tachi, FUCK!”

The Sheol growled at the information his Zoe had managed to stutter out between each snap of his hips. He sped up his movements promising himself, when they got back home, he’d fuck Naruto delirious. He wasn’t at all ashamed of what he was doing, but he absolutely wasn’t ready for spectators. It’d be quite a few decades until he found demented delight in letting others see how he could make Naruto come apart.

Half a dozen hurried, deep thrusts later, his Zoe came off the cave floor with a strangled groan. His cum making a mess of their waistcoats and shirts. Sasuke’s ruby and violet eyes closed and his neck craned back as he kept moving through the vice like grip around him. He finally came when Naruto yanked him back down to kiss him fiercely. They both rocked through the lingering pleasure until they heard the scrape of feet. Naruto pulled back, crimson eyes wide, and then they were by the river in a clearing a good walk from the cave mouth.

***

Entering, Deidara called into the cave. Itachi followed behind him with the bag of food they had purchased from the town nearby. The Uchiha found the earth nymph staring at a piece of clothing piled on the ground with a lifted brow. Confusion took over Itachi's face until he noticed they were Naruto’s trousers. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when Deidara turned back to him with a smirk.

“I think Little Zoe is feeling better, yeah?” Deidara said deviously as he waggled his eyebrows. “He might need his pants, you think, hm?”

“I am guessing you know where they are?” Itachi hummed.

Deidara crossed his arms with a shrug, “Of course I do, hm. They are at the river possibly bathing. They can’t have us seeing them taking part in such indecent activities, yeah.”

“Let’s pay them a visit then. Even though Naruto most likely fed from Sasuke, I am sure he will value the cheese and whatnot you picked out,” Itachi suggested as they made their way in that direction.

They found the Zoe, in all his naked glory, dunking down below the water to wet his freshly undone hair. Sasuke was standing next to him, waist deep in the river scrubbing himself with his balled-up shirt. Deidara and Itachi were happy to see the chill no longer bothering Naruto, proving he had recovered well. The older Uchiha approached with an eyebrow raised and a grin. Sasuke only glared. 

“I am glad Naruto feels good enough to partake in activities that do not require pants,” he spoke as Deidara displayed them. “I wonder what activities those could possibly be?”

Sasuke didn’t blush but when Naruto came up seeing what the earth nymph held, his blush rivaled the reddest of Uchiha eyes. The blonde moved a piece of his soaked hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. He then extended a hand to his Sheol and Sasuke passed him the shirt.

“He woke up famished, brother. I gave him what he needed is all,” Sasuke answered, eyes narrowed in challenge.

“You gave him what he needed, hm?” Deidara mused as he sat on a stump by the riverbank. “Not like you enjoyed it or anything.”

“Dei, please?” Naruto whined.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, hm. It’s not like I don’t enjoy a good morning fuck every now and then,” the earth nymph said with a wide smile as the other blonde sank into the river with a humiliated moan. “I am glad you are feeling well enough to do so, yeah.”

Naruto stayed with most of his face underwater for a few moments before standing back up, “Thanks. I sort of attacked Sasuke though. Like he told Itachi, I was practically feral when I woke up. I wasn’t exactly fully in control of myself.”

Itachi moved closer to the riverbank and sat on it’s cold shore, “I think that is to be somewhat expected. You could barely move, Naruto. When you had granted my wish for the girl, you were able to walk to the next town afterwards while carrying her. I would have been surprised if you woke up anything but starved.”

“I suppose. But, well, there was something else that worried me about waking up,” Naruto murmured.

Sasuke perked up from wetting his hair, “What worries you, Beloved?”

Naruto’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he thought, “I am pretty sure I had a vision.”

Deidara sat straight, “What did it feel like, hm? Did they talk to you in riddles?”

“Yes, at the end,” Naruto answered.

Deidara nodded as he held a hand to his chin, Naruto’s trousers across his lap, “That sounds like a vision, yeah. The one I had that told me to find Itachi was confusing until I stopped trying to take it so literally, hm. Can you remember all that was said?”

Sasuke surprised Itachi and Deidara when he answered, eyes unfocused and voice monotone, “You and yours will carry out the prophecy the ones in power have decided to ignore. The greatest violence must be fulfilled before the greatest peace. Curses and blessings will flow from the slaughter, but you, a Zoe guaranteed nothing but a Sheol, will be given things that will be cherished for all eternity. Destroy the ones already cursed and those they command. They believe themselves gods. The time is at nigh.”

“Prophecy, hm?” Deidara uttered. “What prophecy I wonder.”

Nervous laughter came from the bathing blonde, “If you remember, I mentioned Sasuke and I had something to tell you before my mother and father came.” Naruto’s eyes closed for a moment, his arms wrapping around himself before his head fell back as he let out a shaky sigh, “Yeah, before they came.”

Sasuke waded up to his Zoe to wrap his arms around him, feeling his sorrow through the bond, “We are part of a celestial joining or, as The Great Circle calls it, a forbidden union. It means we are the very vessels of Erebus and Aether respectively.”

Itachi’s head tilted to the side, his braid falling from his shoulder, “Explain. How would you know?”

Naruto turned his head to look at the earth nymph and other Sheol. His scarlet, animalistic eyes blazing. Not a moment later, Sasuke raised his own head after leaving a kiss on Naruto’s forehead, to reveal his own bicolored orbs to the two. Itachi stared while Diedara choked on his own breath.

“Physical change after consummating a bond between a Sheol and Zoe is a sign of such a thing happening,” Naruto answered. “We have known since that first night but didn’t want to put either of you in danger. The Great Circle would be even more determined to get ahold of Sasuke and I.”

Itachi stood and snarled, “You’ve known of this the entire time and we are heading right for them?”

“It is what we’re meant to do, brother. Did you not listen to the vision? ‘Destroy the ones already cursed and those they command. They believe themselves gods.’ The reason a celestial joining occurs is to deliver judgement. We are meant to do that at the ball,” Sasuke argued.

Deidara jumped up, dropping Naruto’s pants, and whooped, “We get to kill those bastards with two gods’ blessings, hm. That’s my kind of night.”

Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at Sasuke’s and Itachi’s annoyed expressions. He was thankful for the break in the seriousness of the atmosphere. He hid his face in his Sheol’s neck as Sasuke just shook his head and huffed. He took the makeshift washcloth and began scrubbing his Zoe’s back. When the young Uchiha looked back to the shore, Itachi was talking to Deidara while pinching the bridge of his nose.

***

Cheese, Naruto loved cheese and Diedara had picked out a delicious variety. The bread and fruit paired perfectly with it and the Zoe was happily eating as Sasuke and Itachi quietly discussed the vision and the information shared not too long ago. Even only wearing pants, the blonde was comfortable while Deidara did his hair humming a catchy tune. 

Naruto broke off another chunk of cheese and offered it to the earth nymph behind him. Deidara leaned forward and opened his lips as he wove blonde hair through his fingers. A snicker escaped the Zoe as he gently popped it in the waiting mouth. Deidara began chewing it with a grin and then went back to braiding hair.

The impromptu picnic was nice after all the insanity that was Naruto’s life lately. He knew they all needed it. In just a day or two, he wasn’t sure, they would be headed into the primordial catacombs. The blonde knew it would end in a battle of sorts. The other Uchiha and their followers wouldn’t go down without a fight, especially Obito from what his father had told him so long ago.

A copycat of Madara, he was greedy for all the power he could get his hands on. Obito was the one who supported Madara’s suggestion that all Zoe should be put under The Great Circle’s “care” whole heartily. The rest of The Great Circle had then been persuaded for it to be implemented. It was to make sure vampire-kind didn’t lose one to some unknown force. Hashirama had proven their importance in the few decades he had been completed with his pairing to Madara. 

Funny that it was meant to keep Zoe safe, when The Great Circle had driven at least three to death that Naruto knew of. He was sure others had died over the centuries, The Great Circle using them more as God-chosen blood whores, and regular ones, than their god-ordained role of blessings to the chosen few. Kushina said some would disappear from their confinement, The Great Circle saying their chosen had been found when the Zoe had showed no signs of such a thing.

Naruto’s hands dropped to his lap as his eyes closed when he remembered the descriptions his mother had shared. She had spoken about what she had been through in the few years they'd taken her in for “training”. Multiple of The Great Circle feeding off her at once barely offering enough Sheol blood for her to heal. Rape whenever they felt the need arise, even those with symbolons of their own. She had told him how utterly disgusting she had felt, being used in a way the gods had warned against.

A Zoe wasn’t truly powerful until completed though. They held no ability to curse or bless until they were claimed. They had to bend to the will of the tyrants that followed the Uchihas’ lead. The purity they were supposed to maintain for their chosen one, ripped from them with greedy claws and unforgiving teeth. If they lived through that experience to have a Sheol, they usually tried to get as far away as possible. 

The Great Circle was wise in some ways. Once a Zoe was claimed and completed, their behavior changed to respect and reverence so they wouldn’t have to face the consequences of their actions. The Zoe would trade silence about how they were used, for The Great Circle’s safety. The Zoe would never want their Sheol to know they were getting blemished and broken blessings when they were supposed to be as pure as fleshly fallen snow.

Itachi and Sasuke were knowledgeable of this only because they chose not to live in ignorance. Obito was no stranger, he used to be a close cousin. Naruto had been told by his own Sheol that Obito had shared what The Members did before banishing them. He wanted them to know how much power he would wield without the true heirs nearby. Owning the souls of the Zoe would make him practically invincible.

Naruto swallowed and clenched his eyes shut tighter. What would he have done if he was subjected to that? He doubted he would have lived. Just the thought made him want to claw his skin off and beg for death. To be touched and used by people who were meant to never know him in such a way. It reminded him of the torture he went through in the beginning of the vision. He would rather go through that for a thousand lifetimes then to be corrupted by those bastards.

“Naruto?” 

The Zoe felt a cool hand stroking his cheek and another squeezing his fingers together.

“Beloved, don’t think that way. Tears of sadness really don’t suit you,” spoke the voice he loved to hear.

“Would you have taken me if they had used me, Sasuke? If they had broken and ruined my body in such a way,” Naruto asked as he sniffled, his head hanging with the weight of it all.

“Of course,” was the answer the Zoe received. “They can put all the mud and blood on a diamond they want, it doesn’t make it any less valuable.”

“Hmm,” it was Itachi, “thinking about the treatment of your fellow Zoe, are you, Naruto?”

“He is,” Sasuke answered for him as the blonde wiped his eyes with his free hand.

“Is it truly that horrible, hm? I mean, from what I was told, Zoe are feared so why would they treat them so badly, hm,” Deidara questioned.

Naruto raised his head to see Sasuke sitting in front of him and Deidara and Itachi on either side. He cleared his throat and made sure his voice would be steady.

“A Zoe does not reach their full potential until claimed and completed. We are powerful before that but only with enough Sheol blood and care. So long as we are unclaimed, underfed, and neglected, we might as well be lambs waiting for slaughter. The Great Circle uses that, according to my mother, to abuse Zoe and make them more into glorified whores in blood and flesh. They shame the Zoe until they are claimed so they would never dare go against The Great Circle and their Sheol learn their sins.”

Deidara looked horrified, “But, wouldn’t their Sheol fight for them, yeah?”

Itachi shook his head, “The Great Circle has indoctrinated vampire-kind into believing a tainted Zoe is worthless, which as Sasuke stated earlier, is ridiculous. You cannot taint things so insanely valuable.”

“And when a Zoe is rejected before being completed, they die. Either by their own hand or from starvation and neglect because no Sheol will share blood with a rejected Zoe,” Naruto finished. “This is why, I believe, Erebus and Aether pass judgement upon the Uchiha and The Great Circle.”

Deidara stared, “I thought vampires could only die if someone took their heart and separated their head from their body, hm. Well, and by the curse of a Zoe, yeah.”

Naruto scrunched up his face for a moment at the thought, “That’s true for Sheol and completed Zoe. It is said if a rejected Zoe doesn’t kill themselves, they sort of fade away without Sheol’s blood or love. No matter how they die though, Zoe turn into wandering spirits of pain, entering eternal death.”

Deidara’s skin was snow white now and Sasuke was holding both of Naruto’s hands tightly. Itachi sat with his eyes narrowed and jaw locked. The Zoe thought about his last words and suddenly something connected in his mind.

“The voices, in the vision. Those were wandering Zoe,” the blonde whispered. “So many have died. How many has The Great Circle killed?” Naruto said terrified, his eyes as large as the full moon. 

***

Sasuke was awakened in the middle of the night when Naruto suddenly bolted up. The Zoe’s eyes glowing that eerie crimson, his long, sharp teeth clenched, hands in fists, and back ramrod straight. He suddenly screamed in utter fury which woke Itachi and Deidara in alarm. The blonde stood quickly, and screamed again, grabbing at his hair, the entire cave rattling from the sound.

“NINE! THEY KILLED NINE OF US! NINE!” Naruto was yelling, hands still buried in his own hair, as he bent over, chest heaving. “NINE OF US DIED BECAUSE OF THEIR GREED! THEIR ABUSE! NINE!”

Sasuke was quick to join his Zoe in the middle of the cavern and rub his back, leaning over to look at his face. Deidara and Itachi stood and approached slowly. An enraged vampire was not something one messed with, an enraged Zoe was almost guaranteed torture. Itachi could hear Sasuke trying to murmur calming words but Naruto just kept shaking his head and screaming like a burning man.

Deidara suddenly tapped Itachi’s shoulder as Naruto’s eyes locked onto the entrance of the cave, “Itachi, there are people coming.”

“Thirty-six Strix,” Naruto snarled, “and they are all going to DIE!”

The blonde Zoe was out of the cave, wings ablaze, within the next moment. Sasuke was not far behind. The young Uchiha hoped Itachi and Deidara weren’t either.

Once Sasuke caught up with his symbolon, he asked, “Kakashi, is he with them?”

“No,” the blonde growled. “It’s seems to be a very large scouting party. Six of them are staying farther behind, probably told to run as soon as they get information. None of them are getting away.”

“Kakashi must have reported you were injured or something of that nature for The Great Circle to only send Strix,” the Sheol commented as they flew over the edge of the valley.

Mindless, wingless Strix were within the very bottom to begin their climb up. It always amazed Sasuke how far Naruto and Deidara could sense others. Deidara was limited to sensing things that touched the earth but Naruto had no such limitation. The Great Circle’s puppets only served one purpose, to do the jobs no true vampire ever wished to do. As Sheol and Zoe dived down to meet the Strix, the sound of screeched exclamations met their own ears.

It was pitiful to see. These beings that used to be humans taking their dying breaths, turned into things that may be stronger and faster but all the more idiotic. Naruto and Sasuke hovered above them, just out of their reach, to watch them climb upon one another trying to grab a feather or foot.

“Love,” Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side and a multi-bladed chuttuval of wind energy appeared in his right hand, “do you mind rounding up the six that think they are about to get away? They are to the west. I will be fine here. Diedara and Itachi are close.”

Sasuke nodded and flew in that direction. He wasn’t surprised to hear trees being ripped apart or Strix screaming as they fell. He found the six Naruto spoke of easily and decided to send them back the way he came. His called his lightning scythe into existence and breathed plumes of flame to drive the little ants of The Great Circle back to their doom. He smiled at the chaos he was soon to be part of.

Deidara was on the ground launching Strix up with quickly appearing and disappearing pillars of earth. Itachi would hack off a limb or two before they fell back to the awaiting ground. Naruto would catch one, throw it through the air, only for his chuttuval to rip the tumbling body apart. Sasuke circled around creating a ring of high flames to keep any of them from getting far, Deidara smiling as markings spread across his skin to dare them into the flames.

Their sadistic fun was short lived. Naruto stopped Itachi from killing the last, picking up the limbless torso of what used to be a woman. She smiled at the blonde with her broken jaw, and then tried to snap at him.

“What did you just say?” the Zoe asked. “Please, do tell, what plans your master has in store for me.”

She laughed, curdled, black blood leaking out of her lopsided mouth, “Master will make you his, yes. He says you will be his trophy, only for him to touch, because you are as pure as the first and you will grant him anything he wishes, yes yes.”

Naruto’s smile was the scariest thing Sasuke had seen in a while, “Too bad for him then. I have already been touched and it was by another Uchiha. So sad, he will get nothing but death.” Naruto then crushed her head with his hands, “Please burn them all. Maybe the stench of their burning flesh will carry to the catacombs.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a sadistic smile to rival his Zoe’s of not a moment ago, “I will do something better.”

***

Obito growled as he strode through the catacombs. Kakashi had reported that the Uchiha brothers most certainly had the Zoe and seemed to be highly protective of him. They also had a pet earth nymph. The redheaded Zoe that had gotten away with the blonde so long ago had also been spotted. This meant Minato was close by and that was a problem, a small one, but still a problem. 

The other Uchihas and members of The Great Circle were getting antsy and concerned they’d lose their last Zoe. He was overdue to be chosen and with the Blood Moon Ball to be held in a day’s time, surely his Sheol would be attendance to cause Theophilia and then their fun would be over. Plus, this Zoe, seemed to be more aggressive than the others even in his weakness.

He threatened to curse them as soon as he had the ability, even if everyone learned of the things they had done to him. He wanted their blood, all of it. He wanted them drained dry and dead. Obito had magically branded him then, just so even if he died, the Zoe would never escape thoughts of The Great Circle and how they had taken joy in breaking him as much as possible. All Zoe were owned first by him and that they would never forget.

Obito smirked then. Oh, the “blessed” souls he had broken so easily. He was powerful, even if the curse already stole his wings and was slowly stealing his sight. He had all the Zoe under his thumb. They wouldn’t dare go against The Great Circle when he could list the number of times they had been raped and drained within an inch of their lives. The Great Circle was happy to give away their used merchandise when they had others in reserve. 

His smirk turned into a scowl at that thought, they had no others. Aether had not allowed another Zoe to be born in centuries. Such a selfish god the Twin of Light was, thinking he could withhold Zoe from them. Erebus would never do such a thing, Sheol were born often enough. Of course, vampires didn’t breed as fast as the disgusting human parasites, but they weren’t lacking. The curse of Hashirama had stopped the Uchiha from adding to their numbers, but not the others.

Naruto, that is what their lost Zoe’s name was. He had been so isolated by his mother and father there was no way he had been chosen for and claimed by some other worthless Sheol. No, he was unattached and as soon as he walked into that ballroom, Obito would brand him as his. He would make it as visible as the last brand he had done, there would be no way the Zoe could hide it. Then he’d have a real Zoe and Kakashi would be chained up for the others to use as they wished.

A laughed escaped him as he approached his corridor. To have a fresh Zoe would be marvelous. It being Minato’s own son was an extra delight. He would mock the Sheol and make him watch as he owned his son. The Zoe would be nothing but clay in his hands, a slave in every way a Zoe should be. He would not share Naruto, the purest of them all since Hashirama. Never would the blonde blessing know another other than him.

Obito opened the door to his chambers and was immediately enveloped by rancid ash and black, acidic smoke. The aroma filling the area would suffocate anything other than a vampire. He growled at the scent knowing immediately the origin. Strix, dead and burning, in his chambers. He snarled when he realized who most likely put them there, it only being confirmed when another piece of burning Strix appeared at his feet.

“Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha,” Obito hissed. “I may not let you live after this, you little shit.”

***

The city of the valley, Ustrina, was not unfamiliar with vampires. Its citizens knew the beings lived underneath them, in the darkened tunnels weaving beneath the city like a hidden, deadly maze. They knew if anyone had the surname of Uchiha, they were far from human among other family names rarely said without fear. They only noticed the vampires at night, hoping and praying they were not hand chosen to accompany the night walkers back to their home never to be seen again.

The baker smiled. Her eyes were closed against the beautiful morning sun that shown through the window as she rolled the dough out for cinnamon buns. Her small daughter had just turned five and was leaning against her leg as she did so. It was the small girl’s request for her birthday that these be served today. One batch was already cooling on the counter, another baking in the oven, and the third being made at moment.

The woman turned her smile to the girl below her and it was returned behind the thumb her daughter was currently sucking. The little brunette’s other hand was wringing the tiny apron she demanded to wear when her mother wore hers. Turning back to her dough, the woman rolled it out a little more before brushing the filling atop it and then sprinkling the cinnamon mixture over it. Only once it was rolled like a scroll and cut into the individual buns, did she let her little one help.

After her daughter washed her hands and climbed the stool made just for her, the small girl began carefully placing the raw pastries into the pan. The mother only straightened them when the need arose. Little hands clapped in joy when the pan was full and her mother took it to place into the empty oven after removing the ones done baking. Closing the oven, the baker heard the shop door open and close with a ring of the bell and smiled, ready to greet her first customers of the day.

She turned to face them, her breath catching in her throat when she caught sight of the first man. He was beautiful in a masculine way, skin kissed by the sun with hair mocking its rays and his face was, she didn’t know. It was what her grandmother’s description of genderless kitsune spirits made her picture. His eyes blue, round and innocent looking, with lips curled into a blazing smile showing off perfectly straight, pearly teeth that were set in a soft but firm jaw. His nose even crinkled a little, like a canine sniffing for something delicious.

“Good morning,” she managed while her daughter scurried around her and grabbed his cloak.

“Good morning,” the man said back as he looked down and her small girl went hiding underneath the fabric draped over his shoulders.

Suddenly another voice hit her ears in the form of a laugh. She noticed another blonde peeking around the first, ponytail swaying, to look at the lump of her daughter giggling in her hiding place. That man smiled and poked at the fabric just to hear the delighted squeals.

“Naruto, I thought you came in here for pastries, not children, hm,” the second blonde chuckled as her daughter peeked out the front to squeal again when she met blue eyes.

The taller man snickered, “I did but I’m sure Itachi and Sasuke would love a child or two.”

“HA!” the other blonde exclaimed. “If they had children of their own, they’d spoil them rotten, yeah.”

“Of course we would,” a sudden smooth baritone replied that belonged to neither man in front of the baker.

She looked around only to notice two darker figures in the corner and her heart stopped for a moment. They were standing in a shadowy area of her shop but seemed too comfortable to be out during the day. The one with shorter hair moved forward, almost gliding through the sunlight and approached the blonde with the giggling cloak. The baker reached out and tried to say something but her vocal cords refused to make a sound. The man bent down and very slowly pulled the front of the man’s cloak to the side. The action revealed her daughter, smiling with her hands over her eyes, standing between bejeweled feet.

“Hello there,” another smooth baritone said only in a slightly different pitch then the first. 

Her daughter giggled again before splitting her fingers apart to peek through. Immediately, seeing the pale face, dark hair and eyes, the small girl trembled. She moved to hide behind the other man’s loosely clothed leg while tears began falling. The child tried not to make a sound, like her mother had taught her. Her eyes darted to the woman’s terrified face and a whimper escaped her.

The Uchiha, she knew it’s what he was, squatted down, carefully reaching out to wipe the tears from the little girl’s cheeks as she squeezed the leg she hid behind. His other hand joined the first, clearing the gathering wetness from her face. The small girl seemed to relax with the soft touches and then tentatively reached out to touch his face. The woman covered her mouth waiting for her daughter to become a mess of blood on the floor, but the dark-haired man just guided the small hand to his cheek.

“She’s cute, isn’t she, Sasuke?” said the man her daughter hid behind. 

“Children are always adorable,” the Uchiha answered. “Come here, little one. Naruto is hungry and you never get between him and his food.”

“Hey! I am not that bad!” the blonde said in his own defense. 

“For one that doesn’t need to eat, you are, hm,” the other blonde said with a flip of his hair.

The woman stood there confused and amazed as her daughter walked into the vampire’s arms. He picked her up as the other, long-haired Uchiha came to join him and pushed of piece of her daughter’s wild, brunette hair out of her face. He grinned at her when she turned to him and reached for his hair hanging over his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

The voice directed at the baker made her jump and she looked at the blondes watching her with heads tilted in curiosity. She swallowed a few times trying to wet her dry throat. She had no idea what was going on. Uchihas out in daylight? And, these two, weren’t demanding any sort of sacrifice. She didn’t know what to think. Her thoughts soon took over her mouth.

“They’re Uchihas,” she whispered in answer and then turned back to the two still observing her daughter almost in fascination. “It’s morning. They aren’t hurting me or my daughter. They aren’t hurting you either.”

The shorter blonde leaned over the counter, “Those two aren’t your average Uchihas, hm. They haven’t seen a small child in centuries, only recently being able to come out during the day when those little demons come out to play, yeah.” He then narrowed his eyes and whispered low, “They don’t drink human blood anymore either. You have nothing to worry about unless you want to openly insult them, hm?”

She shook her head quickly to dismiss that idea and then immediately changed the subject, “Would you like some cinnamon buns?”

Yes!” the taller blonde exclaimed. “I’d like two and Deidara wants one. You might want to get the ones in the oven out first though, I think they might burn soon,” he said as his nose crinkled again.

She gasped and turned to hurriedly grab the baking buns as the shorter blonde, said, “Two? You don’t even need to eat, hm. You’re ridiculous.”

“I can still happily enjoy food, Dei. I missed out on it for three days!”

“I haven’t had food in four centuries, Naruto,” the deeper baritone voice responded. “Neither has Sasuke. It is quite comical you are whining about three days.”

“Shush!” the one that must be Naruto said as she placed the hot cinnamon buns on the counter to the side. “After knowing what a Sheol feels like, I am quite happy to be a Zoe, you jerk. I will eat my food right in front of your pale face just to mock you.”

The baker stilled from scooping up the cinnamon buns they ordered, “Wait, did you say you’re a Zoe?”

He nodded, “I did.”

“Then, you’re a vampire too?”

“Yes,” he answered as he stood straight and then gestured to the other blonde. “Deidara is the only one who isn’t.”

“The Blood Moon Ball is tonight then? I forgot to keep track,” she responded as her body trembled. She then looked at her daughter more fearful than before, “So many vampires by nightfall, and they’ll be nothing like you. Please, don’t come back for us. I’ll give you anything.”

The Uchihas approached her now, her daughter reaching for a bun, and the long-haired one spoke, “As Deidara said, we no longer require human blood. You have nothing to fear from us.”

She shook her head and swallowed, “I helped the Zoe they have been searching for and if they find out, if you report to your coven, we’ll both be sacrificed.”

She watched as her daughter was passed to the other Uchiha before the one called Sasuke replied, “They are not our coven. We are here to destroy them actually. If they come to you with threats you let them know their judgement comes from Aether and Erebus.” He then turned to Naruto, “Can you protect them? I know they are human but she has done nothing to receive the curse.”

“I can but they will know it was me, my blood must be spilled,” Naruto responded as Sasuke’s eyes widened. The Zoe quickly added, “Don’t worry! It doesn’t require a desire granted. I just need to mark her and her daughter.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Do it. The sun will protect us for now. The only one who could possibility come for us is Kakashi and I am guessing Obito is keeping him busy after the present I sent.”

Itachi nodded then, along with Deidara, “You wanted a messenger and humans are great with gossip. I see this as an advantage.”

Naruto looked at the small girl first and bit his lip before wiping his thumb across it to collect his blood. He then gently took the child’s chin in his other hand and drew a swirl on her forehead. He smiled when she blinked at him in confusion.

“You have my protection now. If anyone tries to hurt you, I will know and can help, okay?”

The girl gave an overeager nod before her mother quietly voiced, “The blood is red?”

Naruto chuckled as he bit his lip again to approach her, “Yes. A Zoe is a vampire that produces living blood unlike the vampires you are probably used to encountering. I consume death, they life.” He then carefully turned her head to face him to draw the swirl, “There are reasons The Great Circle has been searching for me. To them, I am a prize to be won.”

“A prize?” she whispered as he pulled away.

The vampire holding her daughter nodded, “One of great importance. Now, remember what my brother has told you. We are here so Erebus and Aether can pass judgement. The rogue Zoe is in the city, walking around freely with the banished Uchihas during daylight. Tell anyone who will listen, we are done hiding.

“Finally, hm,” Deidara said with a roll of his eyes. “I want to destroy them already, yeah. Little bitches hiding in dark tunnels and demanding respect. It’s rather disgusting, yeah.” He then turned to the baker, “Now, about those cinnamon buns. I may want two now, hm. I’m starving.”

The baker nodded with wide eyes and fulfilled their orders. The taller blonde had asked for extra icing and preceded to eat his pastries right in front of the long-haired Uchiha who glared as the other Uchiha laughed. He laughed even harder when his brother stole the second roll from Naruto to give to her daughter. The Zoe gaped at him in shock as the girl practically inhaled the food.

“She actually needs this nourishment unlike you. That will teach you to mock an Uchiha.”

Blue eyes narrowed, “Two more cinnamon buns, please. I have a feeling I am going to be plenty hungry today.”

The four continued to keep the baker and her daughter company until the streets become busy and more costumers entered. The one who was not a vampire gave her a small bag of coins, more than enough to cover every baked good in her shop. He reminded her to tell everyone she met what she had been told. It wasn’t hard to do with most asking why she had such an odd mark on her forehead along with her daughter.

“I have been visited by the rogue Zoe and the banished Uchihas. They say Erebus and Aether are coming to pass judgement on The Great Circle and they walk freely through the city as we speak. The sun doesn’t burn them and they have offered me their protection to pass on this information,” she repeated to everyone who asked. 

Some went running out of the shop in fear, others stood frozen in shock, and still others wanted to touch her and her daughter hopeful to receive the same blessing. They didn’t get what they wanted and she didn’t sell at much as usual but she had plenty of money for the day and worried for nothing. She watched as the sun moved across the sky and when it came to hang low, the sky becoming a blanket of colors, she picked up her napping daughter and locked her shop door. They both retired to their small living space upstairs without fear, pleasing dreams coming easily. 

***

Obito sat in one of the great stone thrones upon the dais in the huge cavern of the ballroom. The large, clear domes within the ceiling, that allowed to the moonlight to cascade in among the candles and torches, highlighted the bodies already milling about. The other Members arriving with their symbolons, if they had any, were among them. With them came news of great annoyance.

The humans were gossiping, clucking like hens in a farmyard, about banished Uchihas and a rogue Zoe. Supposedly, the ridiculous trio had been waltzing around the city, in pure daylight along with their pet nymph, and had stopped at a bakery that very morning. The woman inside had been spreading the news, sporting a marking of blood on her forehead. 

He had sent several Strix there to investigate. They smelled the blood and grew excited but as soon as they tried to enter, they were either burned, buried, drowned, shredded, sliced to pieces, or all of the above. Only one made it back, missing an arm and eye, to make the report. The woman was under those idiots’ protection. He didn’t dare send anymore to make a spectacle of himself. 

Obito yanked on the chain connected to the last Zoe’s collar when the thing tried to crawl from his chair. The being was sitting close to him for show, like the king on a chess board. He didn’t currently serve much purpose but without him in sight, the dark public might grow curious. The male fell back into the chair with a weak snarl.

“I hope for your death with every moment I live,” he wheezed. “Erebus and Aether will end you soon, Uchiha. End you all.” 

“Behave. We have drained you to keep you docile and yet you still try to fight. Do you wish to be bitten again?” the Uchiha said amused in response. He then turned to the one standing beside him, “Kakashi, go and watch. Report to me any noteworthy guests arriving.”

The artificial Zoe nodded and then spread his wings to fly above the growing crowd. When he exited into the short tunnel to the surface, he dropped to the ground to walk. His eye took in the three now entering as he left. Their clothing pristine, hair perfect, and eyes as cold as everyone else’s. He bowed when they passed and then entered the newborn night.

Kakashi jumped and climbed to sit on top of the tunnel to pull out a book to read. The only people Obito was truly interested in were the Uchiha brothers, their company, and Minato. It wouldn’t take much of his attention to notice them, they were hard to miss. The artificial Zoe rolled his eye as long red hair came into view accompanied by the long-lost master of magic. 

“Kakashi.”

“Well hello, Minato. I will make Obito aware of your presence along with Kushina’s,” the gray-haired vampire replied as he lifted his eye patch. “He sees you and is unimpressed.”

The redhead rolled her own eyes, “Well, he already knows how unimpressed I am with him.”

Minato looked into the tunnel with eyes narrowed, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from Obito. You are aware my son has joined the Uchihas?”

Kakashi tilted his head and turned to hang his legs over the tunnel entrance, “If you mean to say the Uchiha brothers have him for now, then yes, I am aware. You can not save him from Obito you know. You should be glad he escaped him this long.”

“No, that is not what he is saying, Kakashi. I know you heard they can walk among sunlight now. Naruto has granted that wish for them. He is their Zoe. Obito has already lost,” Kushina said but wasn’t looking at him. She looked from where they came, “You will see soon enough. My son has been chosen for an Uchiha, but not Obito or any of The Great Circle.”

Kakashi felt the foreign eye burn in his socket and grabbed at his face. The eye had seen everything and read the lips of the Zoe and Sheol he now spoke to. Obito was beyond furious, absolutely mad with rage at the thought of one of the ‘little Uchihas’ laying claim on what was his. Kakashi knew, felt it burning through his mind like a wildfire.

“That’s impossible. Even Zoe can’t grant such a thing. A Sheol is never meant for sunlight or warmth,” Kakashi ground out through the pain.

“We were witnesses,” Minato said, regret lacing his voice for some reason or another. “How else do you think they walked through the city.”

“I doubt Naruto lived with you for how long without picking up at least some of your magical skills. Creating illusions to fool humans would have been easy.”

Kushina raised a hand to point, “You will see soon enough, Kakashi.”

Kakashi removed his hand from his face and looked to where she indicated. There, walking tall and proud, were Itachi and Sasuke, flanked by the earth nymph from before and Naruto. The artifical Zoe felt Obito’s shock at the sight the Zoe made. There was no doubt he came in remembrance of Hashirama. The Zoe, even from this far away, was like an arrow twisted into the heart of the collective memory of vampire kind. 

The gold bands around his wrists and upper arms were connected by sunset, scalloping fabric that reached up to connect to the golden, jeweled, wide collar covering his shoulders to cascade down his back. Gold was also coiled up his neck marking him claimed in the way of Hashirama. His hair did have few small braids to hold it away from his face but the rest fell down his back like a waterfall of sunlight. The wide belt around his waist held loose fitting, creamy orange linen pants and, of course, he was barefoot other than the jeweled chains that extended from his ankles to toe rings on his second toes.

As Naruto drew closer, those glowing blue eyes stared at Kakashi framed in a thick line a kohl. Something about him seemed more terrifying than any of Obito’s threats. He wasn’t just a rogue Zoe anymore. He was a completed one with every one of his abilities easily within his reach. He could rain down blessings as easily as curses and the artificial Zoe didn’t want to be a part of the latter in any way. Every Uchiha was dead or rotting away like forgotten mansions even if they would never admit it.

And this Zoe, was far from neglected or abused. His body was strong and lean with well-developed muscles covering every inch of him. His lack of shirt proved that with every sure movement. There was raw power running through that frame, nothing like the Zoe Obito kept under his thumb. No fear or shame was present in him. There would be no mercy extended to The Great Circle if they dared to do anything that he took offense to.

When Kakashi allowed his eyes to leave his old mark, the Uchihas that accompanied the blonde radiated hostility like the dragons of lore. Itachi had his long, dark hair up neatly on his head in a top knot and he wore updated, ceremonial robes only given to the heirs of the clan. Instead of the clan symbol of a fan, there were red clouds of dawn gracing his shoulders along the black silk. His robe was lined in darn maroon and gold fabric, everything moving with his steps like ghosts clinging to his limbs. Boots were the only heavy things on his form.

Sasuke was dressed in a similar fashion, although his robes were lined in deep blue-violet and silver marking him as the younger heir but no less powerful. His chin length hair was parted to the side, his left eye covered by dark bangs. His movements, like Itachi’s, showed no evidence of the curse. He looked as healthy and strong as the day Kakashi had first met him, maybe even stronger somehow. What Kakashi could not look away from was the fact he was holding the hand of the Zoe which only meant one thing, he was the blessed Sheol.

The nymph, not to be forgotten, walked next to Itachi. His slim figure wore a square-necked jacket, laced tight in the front and cropped above his navel, with long tails that flowed out behind in a fabric that faded from bronze to slate gray to the deepest of blacks. The tight trousers he wore were also black but the entire assemble was beaded with crystals and precious rocks along the seams. The sandals that graced his feet were thin allowing him to feel the earth beneath. His hair was styled in a high ponytail, some of his fringe covering one eye, glittering rocks and crystals also woven within the strands. His pale blue eyes were lined liked the Zoe’s and looked just a menacing with the smirk he wore.

Chancing a glance down to Kushina and Minato, they looked as anxious as Kakashi felt. Something had happened between them and their son. If it was enough to make these two unsure, the artificial Zoe was very worried for his future.


	9. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I advise you to pay attention and be ready. This chapter is not light reading.

Kushina watched her son come closer, the younger Uchiha glaring her direction in warning. Naruto showed no signs of the weakness and fragility he had been afflicted with less than a week ago. He appeared healthy, strong, and well-fed. Putting even Hashirama to shame, the young Zoe looked ethereal dressed in a way only the first Zoe would have approved of. 

The others with her child were garbed in ways that only complimented him. The Uchihas looked like the heirs they were meant to be. Their wide-sleeved robes announced who they were without one even having to see their faces. Kushina had to admit she was amused with the lack of the Uchiha fans on their shoulders, the red clouds showing they didn’t wish to be connected to such a thing. She doubted the Uchihas within The Great Circle would find it anything less than insulting.

The earth nymph then leaned to speak to her son, Naruto turning his direction to listen, and it only showed more of his exotic apparel. That blonde’s clothing spoke of his origins, he wasn’t an earth nymph of the snow-covered mountains, but one from the tropical regions. The sleeveless, midriff baring jacket was perfect for the warmer climate and the extra details along it were only for decoration, not for protection from the elements. The beads and tassels of glittering stones spoke of him being a rare Oracle.

This quartet was not a group to be taken lightly, that was apparent. Kushina narrowed her eyes when she focused her extra senses on their energies. Something felt wrong about them, almost transcendent. Her abilities couldn’t focus directly on any of them. She could tell it was her son, the Uchihas, and the earth nymph but she no longer could feel what truly made their beings. It felt like she couldn’t even touch them, they were so far out of reach.

Kushina turned to her Sheol, “We’re missing something.”

Minato swallowed when his son was close enough, he could have easily called out to him. Naruto was no longer a boy wondering what would come of his life. He was now sure of his path and it showed. The Zoe didn’t need him or Kushina to guide him to his possible destiny, he was ready to crush every possibly to make his own. No being on this plane was going to stop him.

“I know.”

The Uchihas and nymph seemed to be aware and understand something monumental was about to come to pass when Minato and his Zoe were oblivious. He hadn’t missed every little declaration of war the group wore. The Uchihas in their altered robes, the earth nymph no longer hiding the power he wielded, and his son not shying away from his admiration of Hashirama in the least. These were things The Great Circle would not ignore.

Both Kushina and Minato grasped they were uninformed of something colossal. That was not their son, not the one they had grown to know so well. He had exigent reason to be here and it wasn’t to accompany his Sheol to the Blood Moon Ball just because they had been ordered to attend. It wasn’t just to just make a statement either. 

***

Naruto had noticed them, his parents standing to the side of the entrance speaking with Kakashi. He couldn’t stop the pain and sorrow that seized his soul. The grip on his hand grow firmer and he relished in the waves of reassurance that pulsed along the pull. This was not the time to be distracted by things that had already came to pass. They were entering into the wounded lion’s den and they needed to be focused and alert.

Sasuke was here with him, Itachi and Deidara also. There was a reason Erebus and Aether had chosen their coven. They were all vital for whatever the Twin Gods had planned and Naruto would not fail to protect what was now his. Curses and blessings would flow tonight, he hoped they received more of the latter. He would not leave here without every one of his coven.

Reaching the entrance, Kakashi did not make any move to stop them and neither did the other two nearby. The blonde Zoe didn’t dare glance at his parents as he strode by, their last meeting was enough to last him decades. The judgmental looks from his mother or those of disappointment from his father were not welcomed. Aether had chosen his new family and they would have to understand.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, his arm sliding around his bare waist under blonde hair and enchanted fabric, sensing the distress the blonde felt. His Zoe turned his face into his neck in thankfulness before returning those blue eyes to what was in front of him. Sasuke repaid the gesture, running his nose along Naruto’s smooth cheek as he heard the extra footfalls.

“They’re following us, Sasuke,” Itachi murmured.

“I figured they would,” the younger Uchiha responded.

“They have no idea the fun to be had, hm,” Deidara added with a smirk.

“So many Sheol,” Naruto whispered as they entered the ballroom. “I have never been near this many.”

Itachi watched as people turned to look at the banished heirs that entered with others on their arms. Deidara wasn’t shy as he smiled evilly at them while running a hand up his Sheol’s arm even if his eyes wandered over the room. The older Uchiha lifted his chin, letting his own orbs swirl red, and glared at them. He noticed when others realized who, or more like what, was on Sasuke’s arm. Those eyes turned envious and predatory.

Sparing a glance in his little brother’s direction, Itachi noted that Sasuke held Naruto as close as physically possible. His arm was slung around the Zoe’s waist, his thumb tucked into the wide leather belt Naruto wore, while a tan hand sat on the Sheol’s shoulder. Sasuke’s visible eye also glowed a challenging scarlet while Naruto’s only remained curious for now.

Both Sheol understood why their symbolons could be overwhelmed by their first sight of the catacombs, especially this section. It was made to look as opulent as possible. Gold and silver trimmed the walls that arched into a high ceiling only to be rivaled by the night sky seen through domes of thick glass. Paintings depicting the fall of the Rabbit Goddess covered every panel between the curved beams holding the arching fortress of a ballroom together. The floor made of polished marble of varying colors in graceful designs only magnified the rooms magnificence. 

Tables of refreshments for the variety of symbolons among the vampires sat along one side and music filled the space played by talented young Sheol who sat along the other. Different clothing styles covered every mingling body showing each being’s original roots and their status within this disgraceful society. Some danced, others spoke with each other, and still others sat in the cushioned chairs arranged in groups around the space.

Naruto abruptly spun until he was wrapped in both of Sasuke’s arms and sneered at the strange Sheol who dared come too close to him. When the woman only smirked and started to come even nearer, a quick flick of the Zoe’s wrist sent the woman stumbling to only fall a few feet away. Sasuke growled when she stood, lifted a brow and approached yet again.

“I think he has made himself clear,” Sasuke warned. “He is not part of the buffet.”

“But why not? Can’t you share? He smells delicious,” she taunted.

Itachi was suddenly standing in front of the woman, his eyes alight, “You wish to insult a Zoe of the Uchiha?”

“He is free for the taking until claimed,” the female Sheol said with a roll of her eyes.

“A Zoe is not ‘free for the taking’, as you so state,” Naruto said from Sasuke’s arms. “We are meant for only one being and I am definitely not meant for you, you disgusting excuse for one of Erebus’s children.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Oh, and you think you are meant for a Sheol who has been thrown out of his own clan like garbage? You must worthless even if you blood practically sings.”

A choking noise was all that left the woman’s mouth after that, Diedara holding his glowing hand over her lips as he fed lava into her system, “Die right now, hm. You were warned and dared to mock that warning, yeah.” In his other hand, a stake of stone materialized and was speared through her heart as the burning rock ate through her neck, “I hope the afterlife eats you alive, bitch.”

The groups around the four began murmuring as she fell, her head separating from her body with a crack. Itachi only looked at the dead Sheol for a moment before offering his arm to Deidara and returning to his brother and Naruto. The Zoe nodded in approval as the earth nymph gave him a grin. They had announced themselves quite well and no one could do anything about it.

***

The Hyuga clan had watched the spectacle that was the rogue Zoe and the ones he had chosen to be his coven. They were dressed in robes similar to the Uchiha, although they wore dove gray with slight touches of color according to their place within the family. Observing the Uchiha closely, knowing if there was any sanity left in that clan it resided within them, they were curious as to why they had decided to show up now. They had been banished for nothing they had done and had decided this was the way to reintroduce themselves? It seemed odd but there had to be a reason.

Obito, and the rest of The Great Circle, had gone insane with power as soon as Madara had left this plane. They sent that pair off to ‘protect Zoe-kind from power-hungry arrogance’ even if they were the ones that statement defined. After that, the heirs hadn’t been heard from in anyway. They had never come close to the area to claim their rightful place until now.

The Hyuga weren’t entirely innocent in the turn of events that had transpired over the centuries. The purer members, or so they believed they were, had joined the Uchiha in their demand for more power. The lower castes of the of the clan were just seen as workhorses. When one of the impure of the Hyuga had been chosen to receive a Zoe, it was thought to be a mistake on the Twin Gods’ part.

The one Sheol to ever join with a Zoe within the Hyuga clan had been killed for a slight infraction over a century ago. The heartbroken Zoe followed him into the afterlife soon after without ever releasing a curse of any kind. It seemed odd and downright blasphemous when the godsend had refused to, muttering that The Great Circle would release her sins upon them all if she did. The clan had tried everything to keep their blessing alive but she faded away from starvation and self-inflicted neglect.

Yet Neji still lived, the offspring of that Zoe and her Sheol. He was rare, powerful, and wanted The Great Circle dead. What was the worse betrayal of all was his own uncle, Hiashi, his father’s twin brother, had helped in sentencing the blessed Sheol to death. He had testified that Hizashi told his Zoe she would never have to grant a wish or desire unless she decided it was just. This, of course, was against the laws The Great Circle had set that demanded the Zoe grant anything their Sheol asked whether they agreed or not.

Now Neji stood alone, the only family he trusted the slightest being his quiet and gentle cousin, Hinata. She may be Hiashi’s eldest daughter, but she felt as useless as Neji’s half of the clan. Her father wanted children who expected immediate obedience from everyone below them, but Hinata was only filled with kindness. She was not made of the same cloth and the male Sheol despised it.

Hinata and Neji watched as the female Sheol fell to the floor dead with inquisitive eyes. The Zoe had only to raise his hand once while the others took care of everything else, even the earth nymph. And he alone was interesting enough, never had a nymph set foot into the catacombs voluntarily. Neji’s opal eyes narrowed, as he shifted his long, chestnut hair off his shoulders, when the nymph spoke to the Zoe with such familiarity one might be tempted to think them related somehow.

“Brother Neji, please take me to greet the heirs of the Uchiha,” Hinata spoke with a quiet authority as her own lavender, opal eyes looked apologetic.

Neji nodded, understanding she regretted her higher standing, “Of course, Lady Hinata.”

They made their way through the crowd, people bowing to Hinata, her being the blood heir of the Hyuga, and she returning proper acknowledgement. As they neared the Uchiha, the blonde Zoe turned in their direction. He stayed easily within the youngest Uchiha’s reach, one of Sheol’s pale hands never not touching tan skin. The others turned their direction only a moment later.

“Hyuga,” the older Uchiha greeted. “I am the first heir of the Uchiha, Lord Itachi and this is my symbolon, Oracle Deidara. I apologize I am not familiar with your names.”

Neji only nodded as it was only proper for Hinata to be the first to speak, “Hello, Lord Itachi. I am Lady Hinata and this is Neji.”

The Zoe stared, studying their eyes, before the younger Sheol replied, “Greetings, Lady Hinata and Neji. I am Lord Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha, and this is my Zoe, High Priest Naruto.”

“Your magic is in your eyes?” Naruto questioned.

Hinata turned to look at Neji for a moment before turning back and answering, “Yes, we have other abilities but we are known for our eyes. Surely you must have heard of this?”

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, a hand on his Sheol’s cheek and the fingertips of the other carefully gliding along the Uchiha’s brow as he studied those scarlet eyes without shame, “I have read about it but it feels so different than Sasuke or Itachi’s magic. Their visual abilities seem to stem more from their emotions. Yours feels so cold and empty in comparison, similar to a practiced skill like sword wielding or barrier building.”

Itachi nodded, “Ah, I think I understand, Naruto. The Hyuga’s visual abilities are available at maturity, so they train relentlessly to use them even before it has manifested. An Uchiha must earn theirs in a way, an emotional or drastic event triggers it, hence why each Uchiha develops different, extra abilities with it. Sasuke has his teleportation while I have my black flames for example.”

“Oh, I understand,” Naruto replied as he turned and reached for Itachi’s face to study his eyes, the other Uchiha keeping his hands on the Zoe’s waist observing what the blonde was doing.

The Hyuga pair looked on shocked, unbelieving that the blonde would touch the heirs with abandon. He hadn’t even addressed them by their titles. He may be a High Priest, but that was only because he was completed Zoe. An heir of a coven was supposed to be given all respect due to their title. They turned when they heard a chuckle to see the earth nymph grinning.

“Naruto is a very tactile person, hm. He can sense and literally feel magic. He’s very curious almost like a small child, yeah,” Deidara explained as Naruto gently ran the pad of his thumb over one of Itachi’s eyelids.

Neji finally spoke with a harsh whisper, “He addresses them and touches his Lords so familiarly where everyone can see.”

“We allow it,” Sasuke responded as Naruto pulled away from Itachi satisfied with his inspection. “He has blessed us in many ways, allowing him these small things is nothing to us. Plus, why use titles among family.”

“Is that why you destroyed that other Sheol so quickly?” Neji asked with a glare. “Was she also nothing to you?”

“Neji!” Hinata quietly admonished.

“She insulted a Zoe, our Zoe, and the penalty for that is either a curse or death,” Itachi answered easily. “I doubt a curse would be a welcomed event in a room this populated,” he drawled as a few Strix finally arrived to collect the Sheol’s crumbling corpse. 

“I don’t know, hm,” Deidara mused, “I am sure Naruto could make a curse entertaining, yeah?”

Naruto chuckled, “I could be rather creative if that’s what you mean.”

Hinata swallowed, moving closer to Neji and startled when the Zoe’s smiling face abruptly turned stern. His eyes shifted to look towards the dais as members of The Great Circle began walking down the steps to rejoin the now full ballroom. Obito and a few others were headed their direction while the Zoe in their custody stayed behind with a few others guarding him.

Obito, mismatched eyes cold and callous, stopped within their group and smirked at the banished Uchihas. They might think the changes to their robes clever but, if anything, it just would just make The Great Circle decisions more agreeable to others. They seemed to do well in hiding the effects of the curse but they were still as cursed as he was, they had to be. Sasuke’s obsession with the blonde Zoe was obnoxious, Obito had seen no opening to take possession of him since they had arrived.

His eyes then shifted to observe the earth nymph he had been hearing about. Such an interesting specimen he was, looking more comfortable than he should in a room full of vampires, shapeshifters, elves, succubi and iccubi. There was not single other nymph for miles and he looked like he’d happily destroy everyone in the room, if that grin he sported was any indication. He was powerful, a bit excitable, and far from a peaceful individual.

Finally allowing himself to take in the Zoe this close, Obito couldn’t help when his tongue swiped across his top lip. Minato’s son looked as delicious as he did when Kakashi was watching him. His attire was in bad taste but that could always be fixed. When his sights fell on that tan face, fierce sapphire eyes were glowing, taunting him to try something. The cursed Uchiha only smiled in return knowing he would soon brand that entitled being into servitude. Then those same eyes left his and turned to Sasuke, a bronzed hand gently grabbed the young Sheol’s chin and the infuriating Zoe dared to kiss the other Uchiha in front of everyone.

It was no chaste thing, and Obito was internally fuming while the Hyugas looked away in embarrassment. It was a plethora of meeting lips, small smiles, and heated looks. The Zoe bit his lip in the middle of it all and then the kissing moved to the young Uchiha’s neck, careful fingers pulling the high collar of his robes to the side for easy access. One pale palm moved to cradle the back of the blessing’s head, slender fingers tangling in spun gold, as the Sheol leaned his head to side and closed his eyes for a moment. Obito cleared his throat to stop the public indecency. 

When Sasuke slowly pulled away from the affectionate blonde, he wore a smirk as he gave Obito his attention, “Beloved, please meet our cousin, Obito. I believe your mother and father spoke of him to you.”

“Master Obito,” the oldest, cursed Uchiha corrected. “I am a Member of The Great Circle. Do not misaddress me again, Sasuke.” 

“Lord Sasuke,” Itachi then corrected as he entered the conversation with that earth nymph on his arm. “You may be part of The Great Circle cousin, but that does not make you a rightful heir.” Obito scowled in annoyance but Itachi continued with a mocking grin on his face, “I should probably introduce you to the newest members of our small coven. This is Oracle Deidara, my symbolon and of course, you must know of High Priest Naruto, now that he is a completed Zoe.”

Obito couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. High Priest or Priestess was a ceremonial title given to Zoe when they were chosen because they were thought to be the closest to the Twin Gods. Once he had that Zoe on his hands and knees in his bed, the blonde would be anything but a “High Priest”, but Obito would still be a Master of many things. 

“I am sorry, _Master_ Obito, hm, but what is so funny?” the blonde earth nymph sneered at him.

“Oracle Deidara, was it?” Obito mocked the pointless blonde’s tone. “I find it funny that Erebus chose you, a nymph, to be Itachi’s symbolon. Are you reject of Terra Mater, or is Itachi a reject of Erebus?”

Obito was shocked when the nymph laughed in his face, “You think us rejects, hm? We are blessed by the Zoe you’ve been chasing for decades upon decades, yeah, and you call us rejects? Maybe, _Master_ Obito, you really should think things through a bit better before you voice them, hm?”

Obito turned his shocked eyes to Itachi expecting he would reprimand his symbolon but only a wide smile covered his face. The anger that had been simmering underneath the cursed Uchiha’s skin bloomed into full rage. He lifted his hand to backhand the nymph only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist from behind.

“Come now, Obito. I taught you better than that,” a very familiar voice admonished. “I did teach you manners while teaching you magic, did I not?”

***

Minato had been watching the group closely with Kushina from a distance. He had heard Naruto called by his official title and he had swelled with pride. They had only discussed such things with their son a few times just so he was knowledgeable but the blonde had always thought it was odd. He was Naruto and that was all the wished to be called. Not Priest or High Priest but, even so, the title fit with the way he carried himself now. 

When Obito had approached the mingling group, Minato couldn’t help but grind his teeth in annoyance. He knew nothing good would come of that Uchiha’s pleasantries. Those teeth had quickly separated as his jaw dropped from Naruto’s daring move. The blonde Sheol had heard Kushina’s surprised gasp and then a muffled chuckle at her son’s antics. It looked as though the young Uchiha was far from against the idea and it made Minato regret his attitude from a week ago so much more.

The youngest Uchiha only gave Obito his attention when the Member had demanded it. The bit of conversation that ensued was forced politeness, if that. The older Uchiha brother seemed to enjoy taunting Obito and his nymph didn’t hide his amusement. Minato’s eyes narrowed when a chuckle escaped his former student’s mouth and then he had dared insult the Oracle in front of the other Uchihas. The nymph gave the cursed Uchiha a piece of his mind which only caused Obito to raise his arm. 

Minato teleported immediately and caught that wrist before it could begin any movement forward, “Come now, Obito. I taught you better than that. I did teach you manners while teaching you magic, did I not?”

“Minato, unhand me this instant,” was growled in his direction and he did but was then in front of Obito, blocking any further confrontation. The cursed Uchiha glowered at him, “You have no authority over me anymore, get away from me.”

“While that may be true, I’d rather not have an angered Oracle among all these guests. You wouldn’t want them to think you unable to control yourself and blame you if this place comes down in an earthquake or something,” Minato advised as Kushina approached the group while weaving through the crowd.

“It would be a volcano, hm,” he heard the earth nymph angrily correct.

“I like that idea,” another new voice entered the conversation. Kushina smiled innocently, “It might warm up the place.”

Minato would have allowed himself to laugh at that but Obito was here and his Zoe and son were too close to the vampire for his comfort. He knew what this Uchiha was capable of and he’d rather none of it ever come to pass. Kushina moved closer, coming to stand by Minato’s side still smiling. Then, in a movement almost too fast to catch, her hand arched to slap Obito square across the face. The resounding smack echoed through the quickly quieting ballroom.

“You deserve so much more than that, little Obito,” she growled. “I may be younger than you since I was born, rather than being of the first to be created by Erebus, but my maturity greatly exceeds yours. That and everything to come is for every despicable thing you and The Great Circle did to me while I was in your so called ‘care’.”

Obito turned to glare at the female Zoe and the guests within the ballroom looked on. Technically, he was not allowed to lay a hand on a claimed Zoe. It was against the scriptures but he wasn’t planning on letting her leave alive. She had dared to attack him in front of this crowd, in front of the other Members. He knew the other two cursed Uchiha that had stayed on the dais were probably laughing at him as they guarded the last Zoe.

“Dear High Priestess Kushina,” he began as a sinister smile spread across his lips, “do you wish all vampire-kind to know of your sins?”

His smile fell as she rolled her eyes, “Please Obito, the two most important people to me already know. Like I care if any of rest do.” 

“That may be true, but what would everyone in this room think? You would lose that cute little title of yours and be shamed beyond recovery,” he drawled with an easy gesture of his hand.

“You really think Kushina cares for any of that?” Minato questioned. “She was happy to stay away from this place for all of eternity where she held no power or extra prestige. We only came back to support our son.”

“So, you approve of his gallivanting with other Uchiha then?” Obito asked with a smirk trying to get a rise out of the red-haired Zoe.

Minato narrowed his blue eyes and Kushina only tuned to look at her son, “We have learned to trust our son’s decisions. He was chosen for them by Aether and Erebus, who are we to speak against it?” 

Obito cocked his head to the side, his own eye swirling red for a moment before he spoke, “Is that so? You speak things that I doubt you would actually stand behind. Would your Zoe truly not care if the room knew her sins?”

Kushina shrugged, walked out into the crowd and spread her arms wide before yelling, “The Great Circle raped me while I was in their care!” Gasps filled the room as Members started to quickly make their way to her, “They drained me close to death multiple times! They used me like a whore, a slave, and I am a Zoe! The one they are supposed to protect!”

Naruto had been listening and watching and was in awe of his parents. They were trying to apologize in the only way they thought they could. His soul felt relief knowing they didn’t despise or loath him. It was short lived though, because things were about get violent. Sheol were moving to silence the dark truth being declared in the middle of the ballroom.

The Great Circle had to silence the screaming female Zoe. It was one thing for them to tell of certain facts in their twisted way, but for her to announce it from her own mouth first took away their power. A few of the Members had already started to declare that her words false while others tried to grab her. She was up in air with shining wings wide and started listing what each member had done to her whether they were still alive or not. 

“They did it to all of us but my son!” Kushina continued as Minato immediately joined her in the air, fighting off any who tried to stop her. “Naruto is only pure because we ran away with him. He was safe because he was as far from The Great Circle as possible!”

Itachi and Sasuke were impressed by the valiant move made by Naruto’s parents. The pair didn’t even know what was about to come to pass but they were already marking a path for it to begin. They looked to their blonde symbolons who waved them to join the chaos beginning, they needed to put themselves on the opposite side of The Great Circle. The brothers nodded to each other and joined in defending the truth declaring Zoe. 

Obito growled but stayed where he was. He noticed as the blonde Zoe walked forward with the nymph at his side. Those blue eyes watched his mother, father, and his new coven members with a mixture of awe and concern. Obito saw his moment and pulled the hidden crystal dagger from his sleeve. He quickly pushed the nymph out of the way before pressing his blade under the Zoe’s chin, those stupid coils keeping him from his neck, and pinning his other arm behind his back.

“If I spill your blood in here, little blessing, Sheol will be all over you in minutes. I suggest you don’t move a muscle. Oh, and don’t think of teleporting, if you inherited that ability. I have ahold of you. I’ll go wherever you do,” the demonic Sheol advised. 

“You think me so weak, Obito. I am a true Zoe. I dare you to make another move and we shall see whose blood is spilled,” the Zoe ventured to threaten. “Diedara is at your back ready to burn you alive and Sasuke already knows what I plan on doing to you.”

“Does he know what I plan to do to you?” Obito asked before in one speedy move, he shifted the dagger in his hand. 

His fingers were suddenly aglow with burning magic and three of each hand raked down the sides of Naruto’s cheeks down to his jaw. Deidara was quick to grab the Sheol with his burning hands as Naruto let out a blood-curdling scream. Sasuke arrived just a moment too late, his Zoe grabbing his own face in pain.

Kushina and Minato turned in the direction of their son at the sound of his aggrieved scream. The youngest Uchiha had left the bit of chaos they had created suddenly. Now they knew why. The people below them were now scurrying around in confusion, the scream of the Zoe frightening them into a frenzy. The older Uchiha then left swiftly, they followed, no longer caring about The Great Circle Members trying to capture them.

The pair of Hyuga that had been the ones to speak to their son, were trying to approach the injured Zoe. The youngest Uchiha was snarling at anyone who got too close as Naruto continued to hold his face. Itachi grabbed Obito and quickly threw him away from Deidara and their Zoe. Obito landed on the marbled floor with a loud thud amongst the disorder the Blood Moon Ball had swiftly become and began laughing like a crazed lunatic.

“He is tainted Sasuke,” he taunted with glee. “Your Zoe now carries marks made my me! Still feel blessed? No longer will he have perfect, unblemished skin, his face is now branded like some lowly animal!”

Naruto removed his shaking hands from his face as Sasuke held his wings over him like an umbrella of protection. The Zoe looked into his Sheol’s face and saw the shock there. He looked through the Uchiha’s eyes and hung his head in shame. Burning scars marked each side of face from the middle of his cheeks to the hinges of his jaw. Then he felt cool hands on those wounds and closed his eyes as his head was pulled back up. 

“He can put all the mud and blood on a diamond he wants, it doesn’t make it any less valuable,” he whispered and Naruto’s eyes opened only to see Sasuke’s eyes turn from red to bicolored before he left to defend his Zoe’s purity. 

Sasuke marched up to Obito as the cursed Uchiha clumsily got to his feet. Obito couldn’t use magic anymore without seriously draining his energy. It was another side effect of Hashirama’s curse, but for him, it had been worth it. He smirked as Sasuke stood in front of him, Itachi just a breath behind the younger Sheol.

“I will always feel blessed by him, Obito, and you will always be cursed. You don’t amount to anything but the most despicable of beings,” the young Uchiha stated. 

Itachi then moved around Sasuke and grabbed Obito by the back of his robes to drag him up to the dais before calling out, “Deidara, my precious, block all exits!”

Meanwhile Kushina was kneeling with Naruto, the earth nymph had been fending off anyone getting too close along with Minato. She was holding Naruto’s branded face in her hands apologizing repeatedly for anything and everything she could think of. He son, her baby, had been cruelly touched by her own abuser. Trembling with his eyes unfocused, he slowly began to stand and then he was gone.

***

The last Zoe sat somewhat surprised by the quick turn events. His face hadn’t been this animated in years, his eyes were wide is amazement. He was celebrating the chaos until he heard the new Zoe’s scream and saw what had happened. Fury exploded in his chest and he snarled. The cursed Uchihas holding his chains startled by the sudden sound erupting from his lips.

How dare he, how dare he mark another in his arrogance! Obito would die tonight, he was sure of it. If not by the golden Zoe’s hand, then by his. He watched with hidden glee as Obito was dragged to him. His claws and teeth extending in his anger even as the chains holding him were pulled against his movements. The chains abruptly became lax and the Uchihas that had been holding them went tumbling through the air over the last Zoe’s head to land on the dais steps.

The weakened Zoe watched as gentle hands grabbed the shackles around his wrists and neck and pulled them apart like they were made of parchment. They fell and the sound of them hitting the floor was like a breath of fresh air. Then the blonde Zoe he had only heard about, and then saw from afar, was in front of him. His glowing blue eyes blinked, one marked face taking in another, and then the vampire was helping him stand.

“You need to feed so you can know who you are chosen for. Theophilia would take too much out of you and Aether does not want any more harm to come to your soul,” the new Zoe said to him as he led him to the Uchihas on the steps. 

The starving Zoe shook his head and jerked his chin in the direction of the one the Uchiha heir dragged, “I want Obito. I promised him I’d drain him dry.”

A dark chuckle came from the body beside him, “I think that can be arranged.”

Sasuke smirked as Naruto came close, holding the very weak Zoe up, “He has chosen his meal then?”

“He has, Love. He wishes for your dear, dear cousin Obito if you can part with him,” Naruto said in a mock pout as the male, red-haired Zoe looked at him with an odd sort of fascination.

Sasuke then turned to the Zoe he had yet to truly meet, “May I ask your name? I don’t wish to address you as anything less than what you are.”

The Zoe cleared his throat, “Gaara, my name is Gaara.”

“Priest Gaara,” Itachi said as he dropped a struggling Obito to the floor and pinned him down with a foot on his chest, “do you prefer the wrist or throat?”

Before Gaara could answer, Naruto growled as one of the glass domes above crashed open allowing Kakashi, and another, to come barreling in towards Obito. Earth quickly came to cover all the domes as other vampires tried their best to escape using these newfound routes. 

The artificial Zoe snatched Obito from his predicament, offering the warm body he had kidnapped for nourishment, as the rest of The Great Circle had began converging on the trio of vampires. Deidara walked up onto the dais then, lava marking his path. Even under his master’s total control, Kakashi took in the chaos of the ballroom and wished more than ever he wasn’t bound to the Sheol. This would not end well. Bodies were burning as the earth nymph ran lava-coated palms down their clothes lazily and Naruto, even while supporting the other Zoe, sent other people flying with a roar. The Uchiha brothers’ weapons had made an appearance and were blocking attacks from multiple Members easily.

Then Kakashi’s eyes grew wide as Kushina and Minato joined the fray. Kushina’s water whips were causing screams of agony while Minato shredded supporters of The Great Circle easily. Obito still drank from the man his servant had managed to grab outside a bar, Kakashi holding the human down so he couldn’t struggle. After feeling the slap as Obito snarled at him for taking too long to arrive once he had finished, the silver-haired vampire backed away as Minato made his way their direction.

“Obito! You dare brand my son?” the blonde Sheol sneered. “You do realize such a thing, marking a completed and claimed Zoe, has the penalty of death according to the ancient texts.”

“Those worthless scribblings mean nothing, you meaningless Sheol. You may know magic, but you are too moral to ever use it to it’s full potential!” Obito declared with a manic smile. “For example …”

Kakashi suddenly darted for Kushina, twin tantos in his hands, lightning sizzling down their blades. Minato was too late when a blade abruptly appeared through his Zoe’s chest and the other slicing off her head among the chaos that had surrounded her. Obito had orchestrated it somehow, other Members had grabbed Kushina’s limbs at just the right moment to allow Kakashi’s attack. Minato cradled the remains of his symbolon as he heard Obito’s laugh and Naruto’s scream of raging sorrow. 

Minato felt his soul split like wood being readied for a fireplace. He was only half aware that his son’s wails were loud and angry enough for them both. Naturally Naruto could feel his mother’s life leave this place, his sensory abilities were always so much more than Kushina’s. He also would know who was truly responsible. That hadn’t been Kakashi, but Obito hijacking the artificial Zoe’s body. Kushina was dead, a Zoe had died by another’s hand.

Not thinking he would live through his grief as he held the body that had already started to crumble, Minato hid his face in the last proof of his Zoe left in this place. They had done it even if she had escaped for so long, The Great Circle had finally been the death of her. His eyes only lifted when he felt a strong nudge.

Kakashi stood next to him, eyes clouded over and dull, “You didn’t think I was his only puppet, did you? I may be the only one fully bound to him, but he has his claws in all of them.” The artificial Zoe then lifted his blood-stained blades mechanically, “Just look at their eyes, they are like mine, no life remains but what Obito can control.” 

Just as those blades were about to be aimed for Minato, Obito’s demonic laughter reaching a new level of insanity, an unholy darkness seemed to take over the room. The blonde Sheol turned, as did Kakashi, to see whirling, pulsing, violet darkness taking over Naruto’s Sheol. One eye red, with a pattern that appeared to be a deadly flower, the other a whirling vortex of purple. His two wings of shadows suddenly multiplied to six and the voice that left him made all breath within the ballroom still.

_“How dare you anger the vessel of Aether. HOW DARE YOU! We, the vessel of Erebus, have been called to pass judgement among vampire-kind. All will die who have abandoned the scriptures given in the very beginning.”_

Then Minato shook as a flickering, glorious, and holy light seemed to mix with the growing darkness. There Naruto’s body stood, eyes a blazing crimson, skin alight with flames that didn’t seem to burn him as his scorching wings also raptured into six. The marks that Obito had left on his face now gleamed like the precious metals covering his neck, arms and wrists. He walked up next to the other, the red-haired Zoe still held against his side with eyes wide and mouth agape.

_“TEN!”_ the glowing Naruto roared, the rumble sounding like something from many different mouths, as he pointed to the headless, disintegrating body his father held. _“The ones all of you let rule have now killed ten of the blessings sent to you! And still, they are not satisfied! They abuse the ones that live! We, the vessel of Aether, feel no pity nor will we grant the ones responsible mercy or grace!”_

Obito had just got himself into a standing position and observed the spectacle with his and Kakashi’s eyes. This couldn’t be happening. That Zoe had been chosen not only to bless Sasuke, but to form a forbidden union with him, to gain the very powers of Aether and Erebus. No, NO, this wasn’t happening. He, Obito Uchiha, was meant for that. He had been the one to make a Zoe out of nothing. He should have been granted that gift.

The cursed Uchiha began quietly gathering his little slaves. This would not go on without him getting what he deserved. He deserved greatness and he would take it if necessary. To think Aether and Erebus would chose those two lowly beings to fill with their spirit. He would prove the gods to be in the wrong.

Neji stood with amazed eyes and quickly grabbed Hinata’s hand to bring her to the floor. He wouldn’t dare anger the gods more by being too proud to properly bow. He could hear others with the audacity to murmur and question their words. He prayed he had not somehow fed their wrath.

He allowed his voice to break through the tension, gaining the demigods’ attention, “Please, Aether and Erebus, Twin Gods of life and death, darkness and light, who will you spare?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the male Hyuga, who kneeled on the marble floor without shame. The female Hyuga heir was kneeling beside him, her face bowed and hands clasped together against her bosom. The male Hyuga’s head also fell as the demigods moved in his direction.

_“You have nothing to fear, your mother speaks on your behalf,”_ the vessel of Aether’s mouth answered with that of harmonized voices. _“You and your cousin have found favor between us.”_

Then the other of Erebus turned to glare at the dais, his own thunderstorm of echoes announcing, _“Obito Uchiha, do not think your scheming has gone unnoticed, but you should feel proud. You have been chosen for something, to be but a meal for the Zoe you have marked and abused in so many ways.”_ Before Obito could retort, he was being pulled through the air into the palm of the youngest Uchiha, _“Now come, make yourself presentable.”_

Obito’s little puppets immediately started moving to protect their master but Itachi and Deidara began making quick work of them as the rest of the attendees were either falling to their knees or still trying to find a way of escape. The only one under Obito’s control they didn’t touch was Kakashi. He still stood next to Minato, tantos raised and trembling like a leaf in the wind. His expression spoke of his terror, his master’s eye bleeding in his socket. He was fighting tooth and claw not to obey with two gods standing before him. He didn’t want to die again.

The frozen servant watched as Obito was caught by the vessel of Erebus, bicolor eyes observing him as the being of swirling, ultraviolet darkness tilted his head in what looked like curiosity. He then violently threw the cursed Sheol to the floor, a foot heavy on his master’s chest. The vessel of Aether gently led the last Zoe to the struggling Sheol, even helping him kneel over his next meal. A glowing hand unapologetically forced Obito’s head to turn to side to give Gaara a perfect location to feast and feast he did.

Kakashi’s weapons vanished, feeling his own life leaving him as Obito’s blood was drained by the Zoe. The created abomination collapsed to his knees and then fell on his face knowing his end was close. Obito had doomed him the moment he had fashioned him. Kakashi wished he had it in him to cry but he knew sorrow for too long, this just seemed to be the last nail in his coffin.

Then he felt something he had few memories of, warmth. Kakashi’s body was rolled onto his back and he wondered if it was Minato. It wasn’t, Naruto’s shining face with those wild scarlet eyes stared down upon him. A hand then carefully traced his face until it settled over that cursed eye.

_“We are giving you new life, Kakashi. We will remove the curse you were never meant to carry and the vessel of Erebus will give you a new purpose,” _the being spoke as the eye burned white-hot in his socket before cooling into to something wonderfully pleasant. _“Enjoy your gift. It has all the power of the Uchiha without the stench of death clinging to it.”_

That shining being disappeared to be replaced by the sight of that being of eerie darkness, _“We will make you a Sheol and you will have free will as much as any of my children. Do not make us regret our decision like your old master had done.” _

Then Sasuke’s face of whirling shadows came close and as he breathed in, Kakashi’s breath was stolen. When the godly being breathed back out, it was replaced with freedom he hadn’t felt since before his parents had left him. Kakashi blinked as the demigod pulled away so he could push himself up on his elbows. He was helped up and he stood, head bowed unable to stop the unrelenting repeating of soft words full of gratitude.

_“Minato,”_ the vessel of Erebus then spoke, _“you wish to join your Zoe? We can be sure to take you there.”_

Minato didn’t dare look at the being that spoke to him, “But, my son?”

_“Your son, the vessel of Aether, knows you would be more fulfilled in that plane and holds nothing against you for making that decision. We understand. Please, allow us,”_ and with a tap of an index and middle finger to his forehead, Minato’s body crumbled to the ground atop the last wisps of his Zoe, to join her ashes.

The vessel of Erebus turned to look upon the vessel of Aether. Only a scattered chosen were left alive among the room of judgement. Deidara and Itachi had been given the gifts of divine knowledge as soon as the event had begun with the marking of their blessing’s face and had doomed the sinners to their deaths. Bodies littered the area in different states of decay and mutilation, some even speared into the walls and ceiling in their anger.

***

Neji still remained on his knees as he watched the death and doom skip over himself, Hinata and a few other coven members of the Hyuga. All that had been involved in The Great Circle died by the hands of the oldest Uchiha heir or the Oracle of Destruction that most had thought a lowly earth nymph. Something was different about them. His magical eyes easily saw it now. There may be the vessels of Erebus and Aether gracing the room, but the rest of the small coven had not been forgotten.

Lord Itachi had been given blessings with the raise of the Vessels, his eyes carried limitless power. The Oracle’s body had now become as indestructible as any vampires’ and his elemental abilities could take on an army of his kind easily. They could be considered gods as much so as the Zoe and Sheol that carried Erebus and Aether’s spirits. 

He felt Hinata’s hand gently touch his shoulder before she quietly said, “Neji, please, look at me.”

The Sheol didn’t make her wait but her mother-of-pearl eyes were wide with alarm as they darted over his face. Her free hand slowly lifted to his face before fingers swiped across his cheekbone. The Hyuga heir’s pale fingertips came back stained in liquid scarlet. Neji watched she bought her dirtied hand closer to her face to observe it as if it were something that had never graced this world before.

“Neji, your eyes are bleeding and it’s not your own blood. It’s …”

Neji swallowed then turned his bleeding eyes to the only unclaimed, living Zoe and finished the Lady’s sentence, “Living blood.”

Then he felt the cool darkness behind him and rumbling words sealed his fate, _“Neji Hyuga, you have been given the truest of blessings, a symbolon beyond compare.”_

***

Gaara lifted his mouth from his captor’s drained neck right before a stone spear pierced the man’s heart and a fiery sword removed the vampire’s head. He looked up to see Lord Itachi’s eyes with swirling, lethal pinwheels that seemed to hypnotize and Oracle Deidara, his own blue eyes glowing in a way an earth nymph’s were never meant to. The redheaded Zoe quickly got to his feet, enjoying the feeling of perfect health his body now held until his chest began feeling unnaturally full. 

The next moments were awkward and unusual. Gaara’s body convulsed as he coughed violently, his teal eyes watering as his hands covered his mouth. When his body ceased it’s uncontrollable jerking and his chest felt light, he opened his eyes to see blooms in his palms. A glowing finger appeared and gently touched one of their petals.

_“Gaara, you have been chosen to bless a Sheol. A Hyuga and he stands with the vessel of Erebus,”_ the vessel of Aether spoke. _“You will no longer be in captivity or be looked down upon. You will get your due reverence.”_


	10. Cursed to Blessed

It was twilight and a lone figure, wearing only thread-bare pants, sat in a large tree at the edge of a pond unmoving. His long hair hung limply except when a breeze blew through it. Sasuke, within a courtyard of the area his coven was offered to recover, observed the man keenly. The being hadn’t moved since sunrise but at least he had gotten out of bed today.

After the judgement, when Deidara had allowed those still alive to leave and Gaara and Neji had formally met each other, they had traveled to Hyuga lands. The territory was at the other end of the valley, a beautiful area with mansions and housing built into the cliffs that were attached by hidden tunnels within the rock, that encircled lush forests. Hinata had been kind enough to offer them a place to rest within them. The four of them had made it there easily but Naruto hadn’t spoken a word. 

The Zoe had immediately stripped, climbed into bed, and refused all food, blood, and any sort of conversation. He would allow others to sit in the room with him but wouldn’t react to their company. Gaara was in the room as often as anyone from the small Uchiha coven. The red-headed Zoe wouldn’t speak to Naruto but he would lay with the blonde, over the blankets, and just offer his presence as some sort of comfort. Sasuke didn’t say anything against it while he brushed Naruto’s wayward hair out of his face and laced his fingers with those of the mourning Zoe.

Naruto’s grief was a heavy, cold, and almost unbearable void within the pull. Sasuke often found himself rubbing his chest as he stared at the cloudy, dull, half-open eyes of his Zoe. The Sheol had lost his parents to disease while human and remembered the sorrow that had seized him but he had still had his clan. Kushina and Minato had been all Naruto had for multiple centuries and now they were gone. It didn’t help that the last time they had truly spoken had also been hard on the blonde.

Erebus had explained to Sasuke the reasons for the happenings that transpired at the ball when he slept that first day. It had been an odd experience, to have a conversation of such importance within a dream. Erebus had taken the form the raven had when filled with his spirit which had been unsettling and his voice has been that of an unending thunderstorm.

Kushina and Minato’s deaths had been inescapable, apparently, since the night they had confronted their son about his place with Deidara, Sasuke and Itachi. After hearing Naruto’s explanations and seeing him safe, to deny his integrity about his Theophilia, his purity, and Erebus and Aether’s decision for him had sealed their fates in the Twin Gods’ eyes. Not only had they questioned the gods’ choice, they had also disrespected the gods’ chosen Vessels. 

Erebus had been especially angry with how easily the female Zoe had undermined everything Naruto was. To insult him openly in front of others and demand something of him when she was not part of his coven were inexcusable sins. Erebus may have not been her primary god, but his twin had, and he felt his brother’s wrath as his own. The God of Darkness had to hold the God of Light back from killing her straightaway.

Minato had drawn the wrath of Erebus when he demanded Naruto leave his chosen coven and sealed his death the moment he admitted he believed nothing Naruto had said. Erebus and Aether had dropped proof with every clue the Uchiha coven had left behind. The vendor had been first and the shapeshifter girl the other. They had been obvious ones, telling of the freedom Naruto enjoyed, the protection he was given, and the adoration his coven showed him as they traveled. Minato had decided to close his eyes to anything but what he wanted to believe true.

Sasuke couldn’t fully understand it all but knew the gods saw all the woven threads of fate within the tapestry of eternity. They held wisdom he couldn’t touch and understood when threads needed to be added and others cut. They also knew when threads needed to be dyed a new color, which Naruto and Sasuke had experienced that night. 

Naruto being branded had been such an incident. The blonde Zoe was to be the representative for all Zoe, those pure and those abused. He had to experience the shame, the fear of possibly being rejected by the one he was chosen for, just like he had already experienced the joy of being pure and claimed. When Sasuke and Naruto had returned to normal, the scars had remained but were smooth and somehow made the Zoe that much more beautiful.

That same incident was so Sasuke could experience the wrath and betrayal of someone else daring to touch and taint his Zoe. He was chosen to be the example of what a Sheol should be and how one should react if their Zoe was ever betrayed in such a way. He was to prove a Zoe could and should be accepted even if they weren’t pure because of another’s abuse. It had been a tad daunting that he had been chosen for this roll, instead of his older brother, but he would not dare question the Twin Gods.

Such a dream had filled Naruto’s thoughts that same night except with Aether as his guest. Sasuke has been within his Zoe’s mind often this past two weeks, since the blonde remained mute, to try to find a way to help his beloved. Naruto was caught between the awe of being a conduit for a god and shame of feeling like he had somehow caused his parents deaths. He thought if he had handled that night on the rooftop differently or even spoke to them the night of his eternal blooms, they might have not doubted the decision of Aether and Erebus.

Sasuke knew it was untrue. He had reviewed the instances of that evening, the reactions of Naruto’s parents and knew things could have gone much worse. If Kushina had found out about Naruto’s fate the very night the blonde Zoe had, she would have tried to whisk him away and keep him as far as she could from Itachi and himself. Such a thing would have made the unclaimed Zoe weak and even more vulnerable to death than he had been after granting the Uchiha the ability to walk in the sun. Sasuke also doubted Naruto could have said anything differently on the rooftop that would have changed their minds.

“He’s still in that tree?”

Sasuke tilted his head to see his brother from the corner of his eyes, “Yes. He hasn’t moved at all since he climbed into it.”

Itachi nodded and watched as Gaara, the newest completed Zoe, approached the tree, “It is still an improvement, although Deidara is getting anxious. It’s been seventeen days.”

“We are all getting anxious. He hasn’t accepted anything he needs, no blood and no affection of any sort. I am surprised he allows me to hold his hand,” Sasuke replied as Gaara reached the tree and looked up at the solitary figure.

Suddenly the being in the tree turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes a dismally glowing blue. He felt, for the first time in how long, Naruto’s presence in his mind. Sasuke clung to it and waited to see if his symbolon wished anything of him. The Zoe dropped from his branch and slowly made his way toward the Uchihas. His head was bowed and his eyes focused on the blades of grass his bare feet flattened.

Sasuke immediately began walking his Zoe’s direction to meet him in the middle. The raven didn’t want Naruto to lose whatever had made him become just a touch livelier today. The blonde stopped in front of him, and even with the Naruto being less than an inch shorter than himself, the Zoe seemed so small and helpless. It didn’t suit this powerful, blessed being one bit.

“I’m sorry.”

It was a breath of a whisper but Sasuke heard it. He lifted a hand to hold a tan cheek and bring their foreheads together. He was so happy to hear anything come from Naruto’s mouth.

“There is no need for you to be sorry for anything. Your coven understands, I understand.”

The Zoe leaned into his touch and a bronzed hand grabbed Sasuke’s free one, “I’ve neglected the coven and you and I am sorry.”

Sasuke shook his head against Naruto’s with a small smile, “We weren’t worried for ourselves but for you. You haven’t moved until today, haven’t spoken or anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sasuke used the palm on Naruto’s jaw to lift the Zoe’s head so he could look him in the eyes. The Zoe looked exhausted and almost sickly. There were dark circles under his eyes, his lips were chapped, and his skin lacked its normal glow. He heard Itachi approach from behind him and saw Gaara watching them as he stood by the tree.

“Brother, I am taking Naruto to those communal baths the Hyuga’s have near the main quarters. Would Deidara and yourself like to join us? I think we need to attend to our Zoe.”

Itachi carefully reached out to touch Naruto’s lifeless, long locks, “Of course, little brother. It seems like a good idea. Deidara and I will grab the essentials. You two go ahead to the baths.”

The walk to the baths was silent. Naruto never lifted his head or looked to where they were going which worried the Sheol. Even if Naruto had finally spoken, he was still hiding within himself like a shamed wolf with its tail between its legs. They entered the cleansing area and thankfully it was empty.

Sasuke first undressed, putting his clothing on the provided shelf, before placing one of Naruto’s hands on his shoulder as he pulled the blonde’s pants off. He led the blonde to sit on a stool and as he began pouring warm water over his head and body, Deidara and Itachi entered with Naruto’s pack plus several plush towels. They undressed and Deidara began carefully detangling Naruto’s hair as Itachi cleaned the Zoe’s nails.

They all knew what they were doing would be considered scandalous to the Hyuga who were a very private clan, but the Uchiha believed family came first when they were human. Itachi and Sasuke had adopted this as vampires when they were thrown out, taking care of each other when one of them weren’t at their best. Deidara had learned it quickly when he had joined and savored it, since he had been allowed no affection within his old home.

Naruto sat, relaxing more with every caring touch. His eyes closed and head lolled back as Deidara began messaging scented oils into his scalp. Sasuke was scrubbing the Zoe’s shoulders, back, neck and chest as Itachi was soaping his arms, feet, and legs, being sure not to overstep any boundaries the blonde would have. Once their Zoe was cleansed of all the dirt and grime of the last seventeen days, Sasuke poured warm water over him again and then led the blonde to the large pool of the actual baths. He helped Naruto in so the Zoe could enjoy the steaming water while he returned to scrub himself quickly and join him when he was clean.

Itachi, Deidara and Sasuke entered the deep bath to find Naruto standing in the middle, his eyes brighter and more alert. He waded over to join the group, his hair floating along the surface having more shine than before. Sasuke sat on one of the underwater benches carved into the side of the pool as did Itachi. Deidara sat beside the older Uchiha while Naruto hesitantly sat on Sasuke’s lap like he expected his Sheol to deny him.

Turning his head toward Itachi, Naruto lifted his fingers to run through his wet, long, dark hair. A small smile graced his lips and he took the half available to him and began to braid. Deidara smirked and then turned to grab the other half and did the same. The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes and sighed.

“They’re giving me pigtails, aren’t they brother?”

Sasuke chuckled as he began separating Naruto’s hair for pleating, “Very dignified pigtails.”

This was the sight Neji and Gaara were welcomed by as they entered the bathing area and the Hyuga couldn’t help the chocked breath that escaped him. It was absurd and uncouth. Gaara, on the other hand, only tilted his head in curiosity.

“What, in the name of Erebus, are you doing?” Neji questioned as the watched the blondes finish pleating the new head of the Uchihas’ hair.

Naruto jolted and his hands dropped into the water. He backed away from Itachi and tried to curl into Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha looked at Neji with annoyance for causing such a reaction from his Zoe who had finally started resurfacing. He continued his braiding of the blonde’s hair, deciding to allow Itachi to answer or he was going to rip out the Hyuga’s throat.

“Neji, we were attending to our Zoe. Surely you must know all their needs having one of your own now,” Itachi answered as he turned to cross his arms over the top edge of the pool, his chin resting on his forearms.

Neji didn’t know if he could take the Sheol seriously with braids on either side of his head and the earth nymph now humming as he twisted his own hair up. Gaara, though, was nodding in understanding and turned to look at Neji. The Hyuga eyed his Zoe in confusion which caused the redhead to roll his eyes.

“They’re giving Naruto the affection he needs,” the teal-eyed Zoe answered. “He has been grieving for over two weeks and neglecting himself.”

“I could understand if it was just Lord Sasuke since High Priest Naruto is his Zoe, but the whole coven? They may be a small one but this is uncalled for,” the opal-eyed Sheol responded.

“He may be Sasuke’s first,” Itachi began as Deidara walked out of the pool nude without shame causing Neji to avert his eyes, “but he is our Zoe, the coven’s Zoe. We all take care of him, just like he takes care of all of us.”

Deidara returned, putting pins into his hair and holding black and orange ribbons in his teeth. The nymph squatted down to offer Sasuke the orange piece of fabric and then sat on the edge of the pool to slide back in. Neji could only watch as the oldest Uchiha didn’t even bat an eye as the black ribbon was used to tie the braids together close to his scalp, letting them unfurl into a ponytail down his neck.

“You don’t think you’re spoiling him? He is not a child, nor a frail human woman,” Neji’s mouth clamped shut.

The younger Uchiha had abruptly turned to glare at him with spinning irises, the Zoe still sitting in his lap with his legs to one side and his face hidden in the raven’s neck, “Hyuga, I suggest you hold your tongue. We do not question your ways and you do not question ours. Is there a reason you came in here to find us?”

Gaara stepped forward and answered, “Hinata would like your presence in the main area. There are things to discuss given that The Great Circle is no more.”

Sasuke saw Neji’s eyes narrow at his Zoe, probably for the lack of title he had given the new head of the Hyuga. It seemed the redhead was using Naruto as a role model which in all reality made sense. The blonde was the one to free him and show how Zoe should be treated. Gaara had also been observing how their little coven lived closely. None of them found fault in it, but maybe Neji did.

Itachi nodded, “We will be there shortly.”

The Uchiha then lifted himself by straightening his arms that sat along the edge, palms on the bathing area’s floor, and gracefully climbed out of the steaming water. Sasuke encouraged Naruto to do the same as Deidara also exited the bath. The youngest Uchiha and the Zoe were the last to leave and Neji couldn’t comprehend why they flaunted their nakedness so openly without shame. It was a communal bath but Hyugas kept their towels or robes close by to cover themselves as soon as the water no longer hid their indecency. 

“They are so odd.”

“How so?” Gaara asked.

“What do you mean, how so? Are you not seeing what I am?” Neji questioned as they all disappeared into the cleansing area.

“I am but the only time I have been clothed before coming here was when The Great Circle had to show me to others. If I was in my cell, or quarters as they called it, I was naked and shackled for their pleasure. The Uchihas aren’t forcing nudity on anyone and they were bathing so I do not see the issue,” the redhead said flatly.

“It’s indecent to let others see you uncovered shamelessly. How do they not know others aren’t thinking crude thoughts as they look upon their bodies?”

“Wouldn’t that be the sin of the one having those thoughts, not theirs?” Gaara retorted. 

***

Naruto had yet to say another word or ask for nourishment but he looked better, spritelier. He was wearing one of the newer outfits Sasuke had bought for him, one to match the orange ribbon in his hair. It was nothing like what he wore to the ball, covering most of his body, and he had a feeling it was due to Neji’s comments. The Sheol knew Naruto was more comfortable wearing less when he could but had felt the effect of the words that had left the Hyuga’s mouth.

For him to dare mention them spoiling their Zoe like he’d become a bratty child, had he not been paying attention these past few weeks? Had he not noticed one of his guest’s decline? The trousers, boots, shirt, and waistcoat looked positivity splendid on Naruto, but Sasuke wanted him to feel comfortable at the moment, not judged. They followed Deidara and Itachi into the main room silently.

Hinata greeted them with a smile. Her younger sister, Neji, the dozen or so mature Hyugas left, and Gaara were also in attendance. There was some food for Deidara, Gaara, and Naruto but other than that, the room held nothing more than seats and an oblong table. The walls were a calm taupe and the floor hardwood.

Itachi sat down in the chair offered him. Deidara, seeming to hold his own amount of resentment for what happened in the bath, refused his chair and sat on Itachi’s thighs to lean back against his chest and twirl his long fringe around a finger. Sasuke decided he might as well take the seat offered to the nymph as the Hyugas gawked at the display and pulled Naruto down into his own lap. The Zoe didn’t protest.

Naruto did turn his lips to Sasuke’s ear to whisper, “Can I have some of the strawberries?”

Sasuke allowed his eyes to shift, his violet eye becoming visible and used one of his new abilities to switch the bowl of grapes in front of him with the one of strawberries that had been sitting across the table. He picked up one and held it for Naruto to enjoy. Itachi shrugged and grabbed one also to offer to Deidara. 

“Are you trying to be arrogant?” some unknown Hyuga suddenly announced.

“No,” Sasuke answered easily. “As we have told Neji and High Priest Gaara, we have made this night one to attend to our Zoe. My beloved has been grieving his mother and fellow Zoe’s death, along with his father’s, causing him to neglect himself for far too long.”

“Are all Zoe so emotional?” it was the same voice and Sasuke wanted it strangled.

Deidara leaned forward, ignoring the newest strawberry Itachi held, and laid his palms flat on the table, “Well, I don’t know, hm. There are so very few of them left, yeah? Maybe you’ll find out if you treat yours properly, hm. Is this why you called us in here, to discuss the emotional state and our treatment of Naruto?”

“No,” it was soft but authoritative voice. Hinata continued as she looked around her coven, “I apologize for Iroha’s indiscretion. I have been contacted by the other covens in the area. They have sent me the names of their chosen Members for the new governing body as we have sent ours to them. There is something in which we are all in agreement, we wish for the Vessels of Aether and Erebus to be part of this new government.”

“No,” Naruto’s quiet but harsh voice quickly responded. “It is not why we exist.”

“Then why do you exist?” another Hyuga asked but he was calm and truly curious.

“We, our coven, exists to keep the balance and being stuck within the governing body could bring more problems. We are not here to rule you and force feed you the writings already passed down from the Twin Gods,” Naruto answered without lifting his eyes from the strawberry Sasuke had handed him. “With great power can come great corruption. Aether has shared with me, in my days of silence, that even though we are Vessels, there are those in the future, who will try to lead us into corruption if we stay here. The cursed Uchihas may be dead, but they are not the only ones who had and have the ability to fall so far.”

The Hyugas went silent for a few moments, the only sounds were Naruto biting into the berry and his coven humming in agreement. Gaara watched on, still trying to fully understand life outside of The Great Circle. The new Uchiha and the Hyuga covens were vastly different from each other and not just in number. They were practically polar opposites and it was somewhat intriguing.

Neji wasn’t cold or unloving when they were alone in their room but when others could see, he kept his distance. Sasuke would shower Naruto with affection no matter where they were or who was nearby. The other pair of the coven did the same, unconcerned of what others thought. Gaara never received affection from the other Hyugas. Respect, certainly, but not affection. Hinata was kind to him and made sure he had what he needed whether it was food, clothing, or freedom but never did anything that required physical touch.

The other symbolons within the Hyuga were also treated the same way, the only exception was that Gaara was allowed to attend meetings unlike them. All symbolons were respected and taken care of but no one dared become too close to another’s partner. The redhead had watched as Deidara spoke with Naruto during the ball, and how he even came into the room when the Zoe was silent to hold his hand or speak softly to him when Sasuke had to leave. Itachi had done the same, and the earth nymph had thought nothing of it, unbothered that his symbolon was touching another. They were two pairs but also family. Gaara wanted that.

Other than his abusers, Gaara had been alone most of his life. He had wondered if his existence would lead to anything and had determined, even if he was never chosen, he would cause the death of at least one of those cursed Uchiha. To see what his life could be, even in the worst of times, was eye opening. He had a new goal in mind, to cause a change within the Hyuga. He would try his best to imitate the dynamics the Uchihas practiced. Naruto, even in his sorrow, was satisfied. 

The conversation continued, the Hyuga trying their best to persuade the Uchiha coven to somehow participate in the new government. One had offered them the entire Uchiha complex now devoid of any life, another had mentioned supreme titles, and there had even been precious metals and stones set on the table. All, so far, were denied and refused.

Hinata was about to speak when she was interrupted by a soft snore. She lifted her hand to her mouth as her lavender opal eyes took in Naruto’s sleeping form lying across the youngest Uchiha heir. His legs were hanging off one side of the raven’s lap, his feet at odd angles where they lay on the floor. The blonde’s head was on the opposite shoulder, turned towards Sasuke’s pale neck, the Zoe’s long braid still barricaded in his relaxed hands laying on his stomach.

“I think Little Zoe has the right idea, yeah,” Diedara drawled as he looked at the other blonde. “This conversation is over, hm. We have given you our answer and nothing will convince us otherwise.”

***

Sasuke had carried Naruto back to their borrowed room, and gently undressed the blonde as he slept on. He climbed under the sheets and blankets as soon as he had rid himself of his own clothes and pulled Naruto close. The blonde needed to feed, Sasuke could feel the hunger gnawing as his Zoe’s throat continued to burn like a wildfire. How Naruto managed to ignore it was unknown to the raven.

The Sheol woke a couple hours later to stunted breaths and the body beside him convulsing. He quickly moved so he was over Naruto and watched as sobs wracked the tan body. Balancing the weight of his upper torso on one hand, Sasuke moved the hair that had come lose from Naruto’s braid out of his Zoe’s face. Eyes red rimmed and scarred cheeks wet, the blonde’s agony had finally, truly come to the surface. 

Wanting to be face to face, Sasuke rolled over him, and pulled his Zoe close. Naruto’s strong arms wrapped around him immediately and he continued to sob into his Sheol’s chest. Running slender fingers across bronze skin, Sasuke murmured anything comforting he could think of. Finally letting himself truly mourn, Naruto, for the first time since he witnessed the death of his parents, was allowing tears to leave his blue eyes.

Naruto lay wrapped around his Sheol for what felt like hours, his sobbing had finally lessened but the tears didn’t stop. There was a part of him that felt bad for clinging to Sasuke when the raven probably needed sleep but he couldn’t help it. He needed to feel secure, needed to ground himself in something. His whole world had been destroyed in moments and now he was trying, desperately, to rebuild it.

His parents, the only two people who had been allowed close to him since he could first remember, were gone. They were nothing but ash, and Naruto understood why, but it didn’t hurt any less. His claws dug into Sasuke’s shoulder blades as another wave of sorrow washed over him. He tried to pull his Sheol even closer, just wanted all the reassurance and love going through the bond to overtake the raging emotions within his own body.

Sasuke’s hands glided over his skin and Naruto let his eyes close and head fall back as one slid along his slide, over his pec, and up his neck. He heard the soft murmurs of adoration and felt gentle lips pressed against his throat. His hot tears made the chilly touch of Sasuke’s breath feel extreme and he shivered when it moved to his ear. His Sheol’s words continued as the raven didn’t leave any patch of his warm skin untouched. 

Naruto fully submitted, by rolling onto his back, to anything the Uchiha wanted to do with him. He was tired of fighting his thoughts, his emotions, his pain. Soft lips finally met the Zoe’s, his Sheol licking his way into the pliant mouth, before they began moving down the length of the body the blonde offered. Kisses were littered over his chest, Naruto gasping when they dared touch his nipples, cascading over his stomach fluttering with pleasure, and then a cool, wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

Unable to stop himself from arching off the bed, one of Naruto’s arms flew over his head to grab the top of the headboard while the other moved so he could tangle fingers in midnight hair. He couldn’t help the whimpers and breathy moans as lips, tongue, and throat worked him. Somehow, the tears were still falling but probably for a different reason now. He cried out as a finger pushed into him, his hips trembling and toes curling.

Oh gods, it was overwhelming. Sasuke was spreading him open, his mouth not giving him any relief from the onslaught of tingling desire running up and down his spine. Whenever Naruto felt close to orgasm, his Sheol would slow down to keep him right on the brink. Three fingers were inside him now and the sounds leaving him were just desperate whines. 

Then the body pleasuring him suddenly left and Naruto felt himself being rolled over, his hips being yanked up causing him to move his knees underneath himself. A cold hand ran up his spine, from his tailbone to the nape of his neck, and held him there. Thighs pressed against his, another hand curled around his hip, and Naruto’s eyes went wide as Sasuke’s cock began a torturously slow slide into him. Strangled gasps were all he had to offer as inch after thick inch pushed in. 

Sasuke hadn’t been planning this. He had just been trying to find anything to get Naruto to forget his pain for a moment, but fuck, it had been over two weeks. Once he started touching him, kissing him, he couldn’t stop himself. If his Zoe’s reactions were anything to go by, the blonde was not against this. He knew the moment Naruto had fully submitted to anything he wanted to do and lost the thin thread that had been his control. 

Sasuke’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he made slow work of taking Naruto. He refused to make this some hurried, rough fuck just for sexual gratification. No, his Zoe deserved more than that right now. When he finally bottomed out, a low moan left his lips at the feel of that tight, wet heat wrapped around him. Gods, this was perfection.

Looking down at Naruto’s one visible, half-lidded, scarlet eye, flushed cheek, and panting mouth pushed against the pillow, Sasuke began measured, deliberate thrusts. He watched that orb close and those beautiful sounds leave that perfect mouth. His blonde’s hands were clinging to the sheets, his claws ripping through them as his fingers flexed with every movement the raven produced. His Zoe was tentatively pushing his ass back as he moved forward.

Every flutter, every tensing muscle of the body below him, was living paradise as he moved in and out. The pleasure Naruto was feeling zinging through the bond just made Sasuke work harder to make his Zoe drunk on it. The raven leaned over the body that was his to claim, lifted Naruto’s head by his golden locks, and offered his pale arm, inner wrist up to the huffing mouth. One of the blonde’s hands left the sheets and grabbed the Sheol’s fingers as lengthened, sharp teeth pierced into skin.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, throwing his head back as his hips picked up their rhythm. It was like getting hit with by a succubus’ spell. All he wanted was to throw himself off a cliff into a pit of erotic desires. If Naruto had felt perfect before, he felt otherworldly now. He hugged his cock just right, his heat a welcomed burning, and gods, the way he clenched when Sasuke went to retreat before pushing in again was driving the Sheol to insanity. 

Naruto’s mouth pulled away only so he could shove his face into the pillow to muffle his low moan when Sasuke pushed in again. The raven felt sudden anxiety rise within the blonde and images were offered of Hyugas nearby, close enough to hear them if they were too loud. The Sheol couldn’t help the sadistic joy that took over at the thought of making them as uncomfortable as they had made his Zoe earlier. With his hand still buried in blonde hair, he pulled Naruto up until that bronze body was situated with legs spread over Sasuke’s lap, and back pressed against the Sheol’s chest.

One of the Zoe’s arms was over Sasuke’s own wrapped around Naruto’s middle but the other hand hurried to stifle the sounds pushed out of him. The action just made the raven want to thrust harder, cause the blonde to cry out louder because he had nothing to be ashamed of. Sasuke pulled the offending hand away from Naruto’s mouth and he slammed into his ass harshly causing Naruto to scream his name. 

“Sasuke, please,” Naruto managed to quietly whine while biting his lips, “they already think lowly of me.”

Sasuke moved his mouth so it was right against his beloved’s ear, “Never worry about what they think. They have no idea what they are talking about and forget what and who you really are. You are allowed to mourn, it is acceptable for you to do as our coven does without judgement, and tomorrow, when we leave this room, they will understand how close they are to truly insulting you, the purest Zoe and Vessel of Aether.”

Letting go of Naruto’s hand, Sasuke was quick to begin stroking the Zoe’s cock as he picked up his pace. That hand now free, instead of going back to cover his mouth, ended up buried in dark hair, as Naruto arched against him, his head falling over his shoulder with his voice uninhibited. The blonde began moving with him in determination, uncaring of anything else but reaching climax. Sasuke’s nose skimmed along the exposed neck and he growled at the scent of pulsing blood there.

The strangled gasp, the way that tan body tensed and bowed, the violent bliss that overtook his lover’s mind made the act of finally taking the nourishment Sasuke needed euphoric. His hand was covered in Naruto’s white, liquid warmth and he continued to thrust until his body finally gave into his own orgasm. That pleasure mixed with that of drinking the Zoe’s blood, made him intoxicated on carnal fulfillment. His Zoe was still shaking when he removed his fangs from golden skin, and Sasuke pulled that trembling form closer, worried he had made the situation worse with his selfishness at the end.

“Naruto, beloved?”

The man in question swallowed, “I’m okay. Sorry for forgetting who and what I am.”

***

A head of mused blonde hair rested on Itachi’s porcelain chest, his hand lazily playing with a few strands as he thought about the annoyed murmurs he had heard from the Hyugas wandering the tunnels as evening fell. He, nor Deidara, were ignorant of the activities in which Sasuke and Naruto partook while most were trying to sleep. They had also been enjoying each other’s company in a similar fashion. An amused smirk grew more pronounced on his lips when he imagined a poor Hyuga being stuck in their clan for life. The poor soul would probably feel scandalized.

Deidara yawned and slowly lifted his head. His eyes were barely open and he groaned as he moved to sit up, his hands rubbing the sleep from his lids. Itachi couldn’t stop himself from pulling the waking nymph to him to kiss a warm cheek and then those soft lips. Seeing the small smile grace his symbolon’s face was always a wonderful thing. The Sheol massaged the back of the nymph’s slender neck while he moved to rest his forehead against silky hair.

“Naruto and Sasuke have created quite the scandal,” the vampire offered in greeting.

Chuckling, the earth nymph replied, “Oh no! How dare they fuck in a bedroom and make sound while doing so, hm!”

Itachi snickered, “They heard us too but I guess a Zoe acting in such a way is a horrible thing.”

“Have they read your sacred scriptures, hm? Zoe need affection and pleasure, yeah?” the blonde said in annoyance. “Or is it Naruto voicing his pleasure that has them all wound up, hm?”

Itachi shrugged and pulled Deidara onto his lap, “Doesn’t really concern us. Hopefully we will be leaving soon, the Hyuga are annoying me. The things they say so freely of Naruto makes me think they have already forgotten that they could have easily faced judgement.”

Deidara hummed, “Maybe they already need a reminder, hm?”

“Maybe,” Itachi purred as his nose glided along his blonde’s neck to stop over the bite mark atop the nymph’s shoulder to lay a kiss. “Does it hurt, precious? I bit you rather deep last night, I apologize.” 

Turning his head to get a look at the mark, Deidara just hummed, “It didn’t hurt so much, yeah. Ever since the ball, I have been less destructible and healing faster, hm. Maybe I should still ask Naruto to heal it so the Hyuga have less to fret over. They probably would think it to be too intimate for others to see, hm?” 

The pair quietly got ready for the night as voices floated into their room. They were surprised when someone knocked on their door. Itachi opened it to his brother growling at a Hyuga gentleman snarling about the bonded pair being inconsiderate and Naruto giving a determined stare as he looked up at Itachi with a sly smile. The oldest Uchiha invited them in, the Zoe accepting the invitation while Sasuke remained in the tunnel.

“I will not apologize for bringing my mourning symbolon some pleasure because you need to have virgin ears! Gods! You’re a clan of killjoys,” Sasuke managed to say before he finally entered the room. “Erebus forbid any of you actually enjoy eternity.”

Itachi chuckled, “I know you are secretly enjoying their annoyance and anger, little brother.”

With an evil grin, the younger Uchiha replied, “I have no idea what you are talking about, brother.”

Itachi hummed in response and then turned to their clan’s Zoe, “How are you feeling, Naruto? You look better.”

“I am, thank you,” his grin only widened with the answer. “I believe I have some business to take care of and would like you two to join us, please.” 

Deidara raised an eyebrow as he ran a comb through his hair, “It is fun business or Hyuga style business, hm?”

Sasuke produced his own comb and began to detangle his Zoe’s blonde hair, “Naruto decided the Hyugas have a few insults to answer for because they seem to have forgotten who they are dealing with.”

Deidara couldn’t help the delighted laugh that left his lips as he pulled half his hair up, “The poor fools, hm.”

“Yes, indeed,” Itachi agreed. “Do you wish me, as our coven head, to call a meeting then?”

“That and can you help get this ridiculous amount of hair into a top knot? Naruto wished to look the part as much as possible,” Sasuke replied.

That was when Itachi realized what the Zoe was wearing. Not only was he sporting some of his newest clothing that consisted of tan trousers, a crisp white shirt and a golden waist coat, but his broad shoulders were even clad with a tailored and beautiful royal blue jacket with orange foxes embroidered onto the tails and front. Sasuke was wearing something equally extravagant covered by a black jacket with dragons dancing along the hem. 

“I can certainly do that. I also think Deidara and I may need to change for the occasion.”

***

Neji sat next to Hinata waiting. The Uchihas had called a meeting and he was wondering for what reason. The night before they had made it quite clear they had no interest in joining the new governing body. Did they change their mind? He doubted it. They weren’t heard discussing the meeting, that was obvious enough.

Sitting beside him was his Zoe and Gaara didn’t look the least bit concerned. If anything, he seemed rather annoyed with the gossip flowing through their coven. He had said, only once, that they should watch what they say for there could be dire consequences. The redhead had proven himself to be one never to repeat himself and that he only spoke if he felt the need, so Neji had kept silent for the most part. This only made his mind wander more.

The Uchiha’s Zoe, Naruto, didn’t seem to be of much concern. Other than the night of judgement, the blonde had been anything but intimidating. In Neji’s eyes, that blessing sent by Aether was a disappointment. He had no idea why the Uchiha valued him so much. He was tempted to use his magic sight to look at the blonde to see if he even carried the same magic that he had at the ball, but he doubted it. Maybe that power had only been gifted to him for that event. If that was so, the Uchiha had nothing to boast because that also meant the youngest heir was just as weak. Such a sad state of affairs.

“He was able to give them the ability to walk through sunlight,” Gaara suddenly interrupted Neji’s thoughts, “I will never be able to do that. I do not have the faith in Aether and Erebus after all the cursed Uchiha put me through. Naruto is more powerful than you could imagine and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking otherwise.”

Neji narrowed his eyes at the teal ones drilling into him, “How long have you been in my head?”

“Long enough,” was the simple answer he received before Gaara reached for a hard-boiled egg to eat as he waited.

Abruptly, the door at the far end of the room opened revealing Lord Itachi and Neji suddenly felt quite underdressed. He looked ready for a meeting featuring only nobility, not one just between two clans. The jacket gracing his form was a deep burgundy with eerie looking ravens perched along the hem and tails, their red eyes gleaming gems. The other three followed, dressed similarly, the earth nymph himself in a hickory overcoat featuring wise owls that complimented his partner’s.

“Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, Lady Hinata,” Itachi began as he held her stare. “Naruto wished to discuss a few things with your clan concerning past events and future ones.”

“Oh? High Priest Naruto, what do you need to address?” Hinata asked, genuine concern lacing her voice.

Neji watched as the Zoe in question stepped forward until he stood at Lord Itachi’s side. The pearl eyed Sheol was bothered none of the four had taken a seat but continued to remain standing. This didn’t look like it would be a peaceful conversation. Plus, Naruto was emitting an aura far from the one that had surrounded him the last few weeks. There was no longer any vulnerability there, only pure confidence.

“There have been a couple of your coven that have forgotten the words of the sacred scriptures and continue to insult our coven and myself. I refuse to let it continue, especially with another Zoe in your midst,” Naruto stated with authority that caused a few of the Hyugas’ faces to grow angry. “First of all, the dynamics of our coven, our family, is of no concern of yours and for any of you to dare mock us is uncalled for. We do not push our way of life on you and you do not push yours on us. Secondly, for the few that have called me spoiled, emotional, or implied that I am not as pure as I claim to be, I would like to inform you I have every right to curse you or kill you. The only thing saving you from annihilation is Gaara and the fact I pity you because I believe the cursed Uchiha have influenced you more than you realize.”

“Excuse me!” a Hyuga standing behind Hinata exclaimed. “You, the one who was not too long ago howling like a cat in heat, dare say we have done things uncalled for? How about you keep your carnal activities to yourself?”

Naruto’s teeth grew long, his lips unable to cover them, as his eyes changed from blue to red to glow in his anger, “What did you dare say to me?! Are you wishing for your death?”

Sasuke came to stand beside his Zoe, “We did not engage in any carnal activities outside of the room you gave us or with anyone other than each other, therefore we did keep them to ourselves. If you cannot keep yourself from listening, that is your own fault. Have you considered that maybe you have a false sense of purity among you, you are Erebus’ children, for gods’ sake! You thrive on death and pain and yet you treat sex like it is the worst sin you partake in. You are as pure as the black blood that runs through your veins.”

Naruto, even if his hands were shaking, pulled out a scroll from one of his jacket’s inner pockets and gently placed it on the table in front of him. He unrolled it as the rest of his coven continued to glare at the man who gambled offending him in such a way. He called the pile of books forth and very carefully pulled out his handwritten copy of the ancient scriptures. He handed it to Deidara, worried he might damage it in his current state.

“Diedara, turn to the section marked by the fourth ribbon, if you don’t mind,” he asked of his friend.

“Are those the sacred scriptures you’re allowing a dirty nymph to touch!?” the same Hyuga exclaimed.

The man was pinned against the wall by Itachi’s forearm the next second, Itachi’s fire sword manifesting in his other hand a moment later, “I suggest you silence yourself. Erebus and Aether may have allowed us to spare you that night for reasons I do not know, but I will not spare you if you insult another of my coven a third time.”

Deidara sat to open the book with reverence he knew it deserved and then smiled, “I know this section, hm. Sasuke read it the night he found out you existed, Little Zoe.”

Naruto nodded, “I am glad my coven still reads them regularly. Please read from wherever you believe it starts to apply.”

Deidra cleared his throat, “Be warned, those Sheol who fail to give Zoe their due reverence will be cursed by the very being, hm, and Erebus and Aether will abandon them until the curse is fulfilled. A Sheol who has been given a Zoe and does not give them their due reverence will never know joy and will be cursed with unending misery or death will consume him and his brethren, hm.” Diedara eyes continued scanning and then he quickly sat straighter, “I have never read the next part, this is interesting.”

Naruto dryly chuckled, “You may continue if you wish.”

Nodding, Deidara read the one part that gained his interest, “The chosen Zoe needs to be the sanctification within the curse the Sheol carry, yeah. Zoe are to be their joy, their life within their eternal death, the very breath of the Sheol. If the Sheol betrays the blessing they have been given, hm, or if any other of the curse of Erebus offends the Zoe, they are given the power to pour the curse meant for the children of the goddess upon the Sheol themselves, hm.

A blessed Sheol must exchange blood with their chosen Zoe and the chosen Zoe with their blessed Sheol. The Zoe, once claimed and completed, is to leave their other ties of blood, yeah, and cleave to their Sheol and their coven. The coven, in exchange for the blessings rained down upon them, are to offer their Zoe all manner of happiness, affection, and pleasure, hm. Only their blessed Sheol is entitled to the pleasures of the completed and claimed Zoe’s body.”

Neji sat aghast, “That is wrong.”

“What do you mean it is wrong?” Sasuke demanded. “Naruto hand copied the oldest version of the texts his mother owned from the very catacombs where we just delivered judgement. He has found it to be edited slightly, but he has done his best to find the original texts in their entirety.”

Neji quickly got up and left the room, returning only a moment later with a hardcover, bond version the Hyuga had to consult, “The part about the coven offering all manner of happiness and whatnot. In ours it only ever mentions the blessed Sheol.”

“The Great Circle had it edited to suit their needs,” Naruto informed the confused Hyuga. “You must understand, the more of these things a Zoe obtains the stronger they are. The Great Circle did not want Zoe at their strongest for they knew they didn’t stand a chance.” Naruto then looked crossly at the one still pinned by Itachi, “Even knowing this, your version does not edit out offending a Zoe, correct? So, what makes you think you have a right to speak of me that way, or anyone of my coven, without receiving punishment?”

Hinata stood and swallowed her fear, “I apologize for my coven’s transgressions. I knew there was gossip and unsavory things being spoken but I had no idea it had gotten so out of hand. I admonished the one’s involved in criticizing you during our last meeting but I didn’t know other things were being said until now.”

“We have nothing against you, Lady Hinata. You have been gracious and kind, just a few others don’t know their place,” Naruto confirmed before placing his hand on the open scriptures Deidara seemed immersed in. “I will lend you a copy of the scriptures we have,” he continued as he hovered his other hand over the table and murmured a few words before an exact duplicate appeared on its surface, “but it will only last as long as I stay here and trust when I say, I wish to leave as soon as possible. I will not, however, without knowing you have the scriptures in their truest form. Gaara deserves you to know all that he needs for him to thrive, not just survive. You have three days to copy everything that has been distorted and desecrated in the version you have in your possession.”

“What do you wish me to do with him, Naruto?” Itachi asked with a growl as he allowed the vampire free movement.

“He will lose the very thing that makes him a Hyuga,” Naruto stated as approached the man. He quickly produced the crystal dagger and removed the Sheol’s eyes without remorse before the man could even work up a scream, “You will live in true darkness for the rest of eternity. Be glad I didn’t also cut out your tongue since it was the thing that offended me.” The Zoe sealed the wounds by spitting into the eye sockets so his body couldn’t heal the injury, “Let this be a warning to all of you, I, nor any Zoe I meet, will offer such kindness the next time.”

Hinata stood trembling as she watched one of her own slump against the wall crying out in agony. She knew that stopping the punishment would have rendered her in the same state. She ordered her people to work in shifts the next three days copying the scriptures given them and looked at Neji as the stared at his own Zoe with newfound fear. The redhead didn’t show any concern whatsoever.

“I warned you that there would be dire consequences.”

***

Three days passed quickly, no Hyuga daring to utter a word of offense to any of the Uchiha coven. They had also gained a new respect for Gaara and seemed to treat him more like a true coven member than a decoration or foreigner within their territory. Managing to copy every scripture The Great Circle had twisted, they also realized many of their beliefs were ill placed. Deidara had continued to hold on to the original copy trying to learn everything he could before they left.

Now that they were on their way home, Naruto flying with abandon and daring Sasuke to races or stunts since he was finally, truly free. There was no one searching for him, trying to imprison him for their own selfish desires, and he no longer had to hide what he was unless he felt like it. His Sheol gladly joined his games, Itachi and Deidara amused by their antics. They only had one place, or one person rather, they planned on visiting during their travels.

Naruto sensed her within the thick forest below and dived to glide above the treetops, “She’s here. I feel her.”

“Makes sense she is close to the town we left her in. How many others are there?” Sasuke questioned.

“It seems to be a large pride, three dozen, and I believe they have noticed us. They are all gathering just up ahead,” Naruto answered as he landed on a thick branch near a clearing. “She knows I am here too.”

Deidara slid from Itachi arms into another tree, “Should I go first? Would they find a nymph less threatening, hm?”

His answer came in the form of the girl that they saved from the brothel clawing up the trunk of the tree Naruto sat in. Sasuke and Itachi landed in trees nearby watching as she made quick work of getting to Naruto and hugging him tightly around the waist. The Zoe returned the embrace knowing his blood would continue running through her veins until the day she died.

“I missed you,” she whispered. “I never knew if I would see any of you again and that red-head and blonde vampire threatened me for your whereabouts. I was worried something horrible had happened when I couldn’t feel you as clearly.”

“I apologize. For a few weeks I wasn’t myself and you must have felt it. All is well now,” Naruto comforted her. “I came to find you because I didn’t get to see you off and never learned your name.”

She giggled as she pulled back, “My name is Pia. Come! Let me show you my new home!”

The small coven followed the shapeshifter child they had saved not so long ago. She seemed happy and free which was so different than before. The pride she had joined was filled with all sorts of felines and seemed friendly although there were a few that bothered the four outsiders. They watched them with judgement and suspicion. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at those that studied Naruto talking to the cubs of the pack. The children seemed to flock to him and these few pride members didn’t seem comfortable with this fact. The Zoe did tricks with water and air to entertain them as Pia told them stories. Diedara joined then, making clay figures for the young ones to keep. 

“We are not entirely welcome here,” Itachi murmured as he stood next to Sasuke with his arms crossed.

“No, we aren’t and I don’t fully understand why. We have not been threatening in the slightest,” Sasuke replied. “I understand what we are and how some fear us but their fear seems different.”

“I think they fear her and what Naruto can do,” Itachi quietly surmised. “They don’t understand it and therefore are frightened.”

“Do you think she is safe here?”

“I do. They wouldn’t risk any harm to her and face Naruto’s wrath. She will be perfectly fine.”

They stayed for a day and a night, Pia making room in her small hut for them to rest. The young shapeshifter filled them in on her new life, made sure they knew every detail. Hunting, she found on her first week with the pride, came naturally to her. She was fast and agile and could catch things the large males of the group could not. She was even already being courted by a few males which made her a bit weary.

Naruto noticed her studying his face with sharp eyes. She didn’t dare ask about his new additions but he knew she was curious and a little angry at whoever had harmed one of her saviors. He could feel it in his blood and turned away when she looked at him again. Sasuke pulled him close and the Zoe collapsed into his Sheol’s comfort. He was trying to ignore the bits of sadness that sparked in his heart at random moments but it was exhausting. 

A blanket was quietly offered to Naruto and his symbolon, Pia wearing an apologetic smile, before turning to give Deidara and Itachi one as well. She extinguished the few lanterns and then curled into her nest of furs and fabric. The blonde vampire fell asleep to fingers caressing his hair, thankful for a dreamless, restful night. They left early the next morning confident that the one they saved was safe and happy.

***

Breathing a sigh of joy, Deidara finally got to unseal their canyon home. He walked through opening up every room to allow air to circulate, the vampires spreading out to sections they had missed during the months away. The nymph found Naruto in the kitchen putting away the purchases they made in the last town they passed, Itachi was in their bedroom getting ready for a long soak in the spring fed bath, and Sasuke was sitting in the common room staring off into space.

“What are you thinking about, little Uchiha, hm?”

Sasuke focused on the nymph and small smirk graced his lips, “Not too long ago, I used to be jealous and envious of Itachi because he had you. I worried I had failed in pleasing Erebus and would never be blessed, that I would just live a life of loneliness for the rest of eternity.”

Deidara’s eyes danced, “And now you have a cute, little blonde of your own, yeah.”

“I do,” Sasuke grinned. “It’s also nice you two get along so well.”

“Like anyone could not love your ball of sunshine, hm, he is ridiculously adorable,” Deidara replied before getting hugged from behind.

“Thanks, you too in a destruction loving sort of way,” Naruto declared as Deidara tried to bat him away.

Itachi listened to everything from the tub and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. The Uchiha Coven was finally whole and home. He had no doubts that the rest of this life would be full of contentment and adventures of all sorts. Who knew what Erebus and Aether still had in store for them, what with the curses coming to pass, now they only waited for the blessings of prophecy. A chuckle escaped the Sheol’s lips at the thought. They weren’t the cursed clan anymore, for the rest of eternity they were wholly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story BUT there will be more! Stay tuned for a sequel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT!

The first chapter of the sequel is up: Prognostication - A New Life of Elita: A Prologue.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803976/chapters/54495841


End file.
